Teambuilding
by reig
Summary: A week in the countryside might do miracles to the whole team! How will Jane try to win Lisbon's smile -and heart!- when she is most annoyed with the situation? Better inside... ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm here again, long time no story but now I have something new for you! I hope you will like it! :)  
>This one is an old idea and I really wanted to write it for a time now so I hope I did well…<br>Thank you for reading and pretty pretty please review! :)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The mentalist…._

_Chapter 1_

Team-building, huh. What a waste of time, what a stupid way to spend a whole week! Teresa Lisbon couldn't help but feel angry at her boss. Why couldn't he leave them alone? They were a perfectly harmonius and successful team. They could work together without any issues… Except Jane, of course. But she could handle him on head own, without any kind of team-buliding! She went on courses about this too and she was sure they didn't need this…

But still, here she was, in her apartment, preparing herself to spend a week with her team. Practically in the middle of nowhere.

When she told them that they had to go on a holiday together she could see on their faces what they thought. VanPelt was optimistic as always and Rigsby was with her. Lisbon managed to catch a grimace on Cho's face and she smiled at him sympathetically. She felt the same way. But what surprised her most was Jane's reaction. He seemed almost excited about it…

Lisbon looked at her suitcase, full of clothes but still open on her bed. She sighed and turned to her closet. She had no idea how she will survive this but she had a feeling that this won't be good…

…

„Come on Lisbon, it will be great!" Jane whined into her ear but she turned her head away. She stared out of the window and rolled her eyes. She knew he was planning something but she couldn't work out what it was.

„Look Jane, if I have to spend the whole week with you I tell you it's better if you behave. Otherwise, I swear I will hit you!" she told him calmly, her voice had an obvious threatening edge.

Rigsby and Cho chuckled on the backseat and even VanPelt couldn't hold back a smile.

„Okay, okay…I just thought that it might be good for all of us if you don't act so grumpily." Jane said and he raised his hands in surrender.

Lisbon, who was driving the SUV sighed and decided not to comment.

When they arrived neither of them could say anything. They were standing in front of a wooden house, the garden ended in the forest.

„Well, I guess this is it… At least nothing will bother us!" Lisbon said and she walked up the stairs to the front door. She pulled out the key she got from Bertram and opened the house.

They all stepped inside and glanced around in the hall curiously. The house was wooden inside too and when they hang their coats they headed to the living room. There was a fireplace and two big couches in front of it. At the wall there were bookshelfs and in a corner there was an old radio. As Lisbon looked out of the window she saw the road where they came from and noticed that it started to rain.

_Perfect!_ She thought.

They went up the stairs and found five bedrooms on the next two floors.

„Okay, so you guys will have the three room downstairs and VanPelt and me will sleep up here!" Lisbon told the team and apart from Jane they all nodded.

the blond headed consultant went into one of the rooms and looked out of the window. Lisbon looked at him with rised eyebrows when Jane turned around.

„Hey Grace!" he said and VanPelt eyed him suspiciously.

„Yeah?"

„Does the sight really important to you?" he asked and Lisbon could see on Grace's featured that she had no idea what Jane was talking about. Not that Lisbon could blame her. It wasn't unusual that Jane talked crap.

„Ehhmm…No, I think…" Grace answered, unsure about the meaning of the question.

„Great! Then you wouldn't mind a switch in out rooms, would you?" Jane beamed at her and finally Grace understood his goal.

„Of course not Jane! You can have this room!" she said, the well-known Grace-generosity in her voice.

„Thanks VanPelt, that's really nice of you!" Jane grinned at her. „What do we have to do today?" he asked from Lisbon and the whole team turned to their leader, all curious about their schedule.

„Actually, the day is ours…We can pack out and meet the place. Tomorow we are going to a little hiking in the forest!" Lisbon announced „You can go now!" she waved and her team turned around and headed for the stairs. they went back to the car to get their bags.

Jane capered behind Lisbon with a huge grin on his face. He knew he was going to have fun this week, he had been waiting for it all weekend.

Of course, Lisbon noticed his cheerfulness and glared at him.

„What are you so happy about?" she asked.

„Well, my dear Lisbon just think about it! Isn't this going to be great? A whole week with my beloved team, not to mention my fearless, lovely boss. And oh, I almost forgot the best part, we are going to be floormates!" he exclaimed in mock indignation that she wasn't as excited as he was.

„There is no such thing as 'floormate'!" Lisbon stated as she leaned into the back of the car to get her stuff. When she was out again she found herself looking straight into Partick Jane's sparkling eyes and smirking face.

„Sure there is! We are floormates, it's going to be so good! You'll see… We will wake each other up and have nightovers and..I'll …" he cluttered and barely could contain his laughter when he saw how more and more pissed off she got with every word that left his mouth. „I'll sing you a lullaby and make you hot chocolate if you can't sleep and…" he continued.

„That's enough Jane! If you dare to do just _one_ of these, I say again, _just one_ I swear to you I will throw you out of the window!" she snapped. She turned on her heels and marched towards the front door. But she wasn't that lucky.

„Come on Lisbon!" she heard Jane's whining. He quickly got his backpack out of the car and jogged after her. He caught up with her at the front stairs. „I was just joking…Of course if you happen to find difficulties in falling asleep, I would be more than happy to help!" he winked at her and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

She climbed the stairs and stormed into her room. It was nice brown, with wooden furniture and wooden floor. The curtain was beige and the bedding was the color of cream. She had to admit, she fell in love with the room in the moment she saw it.

Lisbon threw herself on the bed with a childish smile and lay on her back for a few minutes. Maybe this won't be so horrible. In fact, it could be nice to have some real rest and relax away from work and far away from the city. She will have some trouble controlling Jane, and she had a feeling he is going to behave worse than at work. For once she hoped she was wrong.

Lisbon didn't know how long she was lying like that but suddenly a soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She sit up and looked at the half open door. Jane had his head poked in and he was grinning at her wickedly.

„Having fun, Lisbon?" he asked and without asking he stepped inside the room.

„Yeah, I was actually quite good until you came in…" she teased him and shot him and icy glare.

„Well, I'm hurt!" he pouted and with a smirk he sat into one of the armchairs near the window.

Lisbon stood from the bed and sat next to him. The warmness of the fireplace was like a gentle touch on her skin.

„So, what do you want, Jane?" she asked, quite sure that he showed up because he had someting in mind. Right as she expected it he tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest, he rised an eyebrow and looked at her.

„Why do you think I want someting when I come to you?" he asked.

„You don't want anything?" she asked in return and his smile widened as a sign 'Challenge accepted!'.

„Maybe I just want to have some time with you!" he told her. The truth behind the teasing was clear and it made Lisbon's heart swell.

„My experiences doesn't show that…" she informed him and she grinned.

„Your experiences…Would you be able to judge me by your experiences?" he rolled his eyes.

„Yep. Sure!" she nodded and when she saw his heartbroken expression she couldn't help any more and she broke out into laughter. „So, what is it?" she chuckled.

„I was actually thinking you might like to watch a movie with me…" he told her honestly, seeing that he kind of won this little game.

Lisbon listed her options. Watching a movie with Jane or lying here all day long, and doing noting in particular. She was about to reject his offer when she glanced up at him. His face was so pleading and hoping that she could barely contain her surprised squeak. She smiled and finally nodded when she saw how important it was to him. She was curious why did it matter to him this much, and there was only one way to find out.

„Okay, what will we watch?" she asked, finding herself suddenly excited about it. Maybe it won't be so bad to do someting. In fact, she could rest during the movie too.

„I was thinking about watching _Mirrors_. I've never seen it and…" Jane said eyeing her seriously.

„No way! Forget what I said earlier. I'm certainly not going to watch a horror with you Jane, and definetely not here!" she said, gaping. Then he bursted out into laughs and suddenly she realized he was playing her. „Go to Hell Patrick Jane!" she chuckled too and hit him playfully on the arm. He could barely speak because laughing, his tears flowed down his face and his eyes were sparkling. „Okay, it wasn't _that_ funny…" she scowled and rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide her smile. She loved to see him this carefree.

„You didn't see your own face…It was priceless!" Jane chuckled. He wiped his face with his palm and sniffled, still grinning.

„But now you had your fun I'll have mine, your punishment will be that I get to choose the movie!" she said and winked. His mouth fell open in mock panic and he shook his head.

„Oh no, no! Please my God, don't hate me so much! Don't do this with me! I have to watch a movie chosen by Teresa Lisbon." He held out his hands like he was praying and he looked up on the ceiling. He grimaced and made a suffering face then he glared at her mischieviously. „So, what's the penalty? I have to watch _Casablanca_ with you?" he asked sarcastically. She pressed her lips together and looked at him angrily. Or at least she tried…

„Why, Jane what is wrong with _Casablanca_? It's a classic and actually I like it! But of course the Famous Patrick Jane doesn't like anything like that…" she teased him. He gasped and lifted his hand to his mouth. He blinked at her with an unbelieving expression.

„You didn't just…" he held back his laughter and looked at her sternly. „Just so you know Lisbon, I do like _Casablanca_. It's a well made old movie and it's not accidental that it's a classic." He told her.

„Okay, then you say you would be happy to watch it?" she asked, playing along his game.

„Sure! But how are we going to watch it? You have it with yourself?" he asked pretending to be calm and interested.

„Yeah…sure I always carry it wherever I go!" Lisbon snapped, finally laughing. She didn't want to watch _Casablanca_. She liked it a lot but she wouldn't ever tell Jane that! „So seriously, what are we going to watch?" she asked again, really curious.

„I was thinking about _The muppets_..," he said slowly, thinking over his answer.

„Really? That stupid thing made last year?" she asked in disbelief.

„Oh, no! Of course not!" he shook his head and for a moment she was relieved, but then his answer came and she regretted that she had agreed to watch a movie with him. „I meant the old one, the original!" he grinned at her.

„Jane, seriously? We are not 8-years-olds, we are adults! You really want to watch a cartoon?" she questioned him with a slight scowl.

„It will be fun Lisbon! I bet you will love it…" he stated.

„Oh sure…" she rolled her eyes and laughed. „Okay, did I even have another choice?" she raised her shoulders slightly in surrender.

„Not too much…" he winked and patted the arm of her chair as he stood up. „Ok, I should get going now and let you continue to enjoy your room…" he chuckled. „See you in half an hour in my room!" he called back from the door.

Lisbon leaned back in her chair and stared out of the window. It was really beautiful out there but she could almost feel the chills on her skin as her eyes wandered over the trees and bushes. She thanked God that she had the warm fire just next to her to warm her up.

**So, what do you think?  
>Thank you for reading and any kind of feedback would be apreciated… I'd love to hear your thoughts! ;)<br>I will try to upload soon! Until then, xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, really really I'm so thankful for your feedback on the previous chapter! It means the world to me that you like this idea and all… You know actually, I didn't expect such feedback when I uploaded and I'm glad I was wrong…:) Thank you for reading I don't know what I would do without you…**

**I forgot to mention at the beginning of the first chapter, that I am sorry for the mistakes, though I will try to avoid them!**

**Here is the new chapter, I hope you will like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist, nor any of the characters…._

_Chapter 2_

A little more than 30 minutes later it was actually getting dark outside. It was just 5 p.m. but the sun was going down quickly. Lisbon stood in front of Jane's door and she was wringing her hand. Then suddenly as if on clue, the door flew open and there stood Patrick Jane with s grin on his facet hat made her weak at her knees.

_Damn it Teresa! Stop that! He is Jane, you remember?_ She scolded herself mentally.

„You kow Lisbon, I don't bite…You could have just came in…Or at least knock!" he teased her and she felt her cheeks go hot. She saw the winner's sparkle in his eyes which told her that she was blushing like crazy.

„Oh shut up!" she hissed and pushed him away, out of way. She walked in his room and looked around.

It was a bit smaller than hers but it made her feel quite homey as soon as she stepped inside. The bedding was brown and there was a cupboard near the window. This room had no fireplace but a small radiator. Still, there was comfortable warmness in it. The curtains darkened the room and she saw a DVD on the bedside table.

„Get inside…"he motioned her and with a gentle hand on her back he led her to the bed. „Take a seat please!" he asked very, actually surprisingly politely.

Lisbon had to smile at his tone as she lowered herself on the bed. Jane started the movie and with a step he was beside the bed too. It was soft and cold. Just what she needed in that moment to clear her mind a little. But it was all a waste of time when Jane sat next to her, maybe a little too close. His shoulders brushed hers while he pressed the 'start' button on the remote control.

„Let's start this…" he muttered and he leaned back against the wall. With a sudden decision he reached out and kind of pulled Lisbon back too and his arms slid innoccently, accidentaly across her shoulders. Hugging her to him.

Lisbon held her breath. _Where the hell was this going?_ It was totally not like his usual behaviour. Maybe this was another trick, a new game… She didn't allow herself to relax against him and as they watched the opening credits and after some moments he rubbed his hand slightly over her shoulder.

„Come on Lisbon, you are tensed, and stiff…Please just…stop worrying. I don't even know how can you worry right now, it's all so quiet and peaceful…Nothing is bothering us…Just silence and relaxing…resting…calmness…" he murmured and she found herself drifting off. As his voice reached her ears it was like a gentle caress, barely audible, making her want to close her eyes and…

„Wait a minute! Stop that Jane!" she told him suspiciously as her eyes snapped open. She had seen this before, couple of times, actually experienced it once too. He was trying to hypnotise her!

„Sorry sorry, I was just going to calm you a little…" he said with a smirk. He shrugged a little, apologizing. He wasn't used to be caught. She was amazing…

„Well, you've crossed a line…I was getting more sleepy than relaxed!" she chuckled. She knew she should have been angry at him for doing it, but she just couldn't think about that when she was so close to him. In fact, thinking about anything in particular was extremely hard. She felt herself go red and she was grateful for the darkness.

The movie had started and they went quiet. The only light in the room came from the Tv and it played on their faces. Neither of them dared to look at the other. First, they were too close, and second they didn't want to get caught in staring.

Somewhere at the middle of the movie Lisbon managed to turn her head a bit. Only enough to catch a glimpse of his frame but he didn't notice. He was watching the movie with an amused look on his face. She was pleased to see how carefree he was and he seemed to enjoy himself a lot, but she was amazed that he found peace in a children movie. But, rethinking it, it wasn't so strange, after all he was Patrick Jane…

After some moments he grabbed the remote control and stopped the movie. Lisbon looked at him with raised eyebrows.

„Damn it! I forgot the pop-corn…" he said angrily and scowled. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

„Then go and make some now…" she suggested and with a nod he jumped up and hurried out of his room. She could hear the pounding of his feet on the stairs.

Lisbon shook her head slightly, smirking at his sounds from downstairs. She could hear he was hurrying, she heard the buzzing of the microwave and after minutes of popping she heard him rattling with a bowl. Then he was back.

He held up the dark blue bowl with a satisfied grin and Lisbon could feel the smell of the fresh pop-corn coming from him.

„We can continue…" he muttered as he climbed back next to her and he put the bowl into his lap. He pulled her into his side automatically and she repressed a surprised gasp. With a faintly shaking hand she reached for a handful of pop-corn and filled her mouth with it. Jane hit 'play' and the movie was on again. Lisbon turned her gaze on the screen, trying not to concentrate on the weird situation she was in.

….

She didn't know how much time passed but when she stirred she had to realise that she had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself comfortably laying on Jane's chest, his arms were around her, keeping her warm and close to himself. By the even rise and fall of his chest she guessed he was asleep too and she tried to clear the dizziness of her mind to think about how they got there.

She remembered watching the movie and Jane going downstairs for pop-corn. Then it was all blank and all she could remember was darkness and some blur dreams.  
>She leaned her head back onto his chest one more time, smiling and wondering how easy this was. Just laying there with him, hugging him like they were… Like they were a couple. It was good to feel like he wanted her. Even though she tried really hard to deny her feelings now she had to realize there was something. She couldn't quite define it yet, but she felt there was something. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship with her confused feelings…<p>

Then just as she thought these Lisbon scowled at herself and turned away from Jane, getting up from the bed carefully. She didn't want to wake him. She slid her hand across his chest as she stood up and all the while she didn't understand where those thoughts came from. Must be from the sleep, she decided.  
>She crossed the room with huge steps and closed the door after herself. She leaned her back on the door and shook her head, sighing. <em>What the hell was going on?<em>

„Hey Boss!" the unexpected voice of VanPelt startled her and as she looked up she saw the agent smiling at her from the stairs. „You okay?"

„Sure, I was just…" she nodded, then pointed to Jane's door. Grace raised her eyebrows and smirked at her and Lisbon had to realize how easily misunderstandable the situation was. „I mean… I didn't…We were just watching a movie…" her voice faltered and she felt a blush on her cheek.

„Okay, I just wanted you to know that Rigsby and Cho plan to do a little trekking in the woods. Are you interested in joining us?" VanPelt asked with a kind smile.

„Ehh… Yes, of course!" she agreed and took a step towards her own room.

„Right, then I'll ask Jane too!" VanPelt said and walked to his door. She raised her hand to knock but Lisbon interrupted her.

„Wait! I…I'll ask him!" she said, not wanting to wake Jane up just yet. VanPelt gave her a weird look but nodded.

„Ok, as you want." She said „We will meet downstairs in 15!" she told Lisbon and disappeared on the stairs.

Lisbon shut her eyes closed and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. She stepped back to Jane's door and silently opened it.

„Jane!" she murmured. She hated to wake him up when he was finally having some sleep but she couldn't just leave him there. Or could she? It would be just so easy to get rid of him for hours… Lisbon let the thought cross her mind for a little while and imagining the peace of her days without him, then she shook her head again and called to him again. „Jane, do you hear me?"

He moaned and turned to his side. Lisbon shooed the thought away that he might be searching for her with his arms.

„Patrick? Wake up!" she muttered to him a little loudly than before and took a step inside the room.

He didn't open his eyes but kept stretching his arms out and humming something that Lisbon couldn't really make out. He pushed his face into the pillow and didn't move.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and walked next to his bed. She reached out to touch his arm and leaned closer to him.

„Jane wake up! Patrick!" she murmured to him. She squeezed his arm a little.

With a sudden move he grabbed her arm and pulled her close in as he turned on his backside again. He hugged her to his chest and Lisbon stumbled to stay on her feet and failed. She fell on his chest and squeaked surprisedly.

„Hmm…Come on…Just stay a little longer!" he groaned and she tried to push herself away from him.

„Jane! Open your eyes!" she told him and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell on her. He immediately loosened his grip on her and looked around confusedly.

„Lisbon, hi… What's up?" he asked. Lisbon stood up again, trying to regain her confidence.

„I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with the team to a little trip to the woods?" she asked him when he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

„Oh yes, yeah… sure! I'd love to come!" he nodded.

„All right, then meet us downstairs in 15 minutes!" Lisbon told him and she was about to leave his room when he called after her.

„Oh and Lisbon? I can't believe you fell asleep on _The muppets_!" he teased and grinned at her.

**This was it! What did you think? :) Good, bad? Tell me...!**  
><strong>Thank you for reading and please if you have just a few seconds to type a review I would be truly pleased to hear your thoughts! :)<strong>  
><strong>I hope to upload the next chapter in a week... Until then, xxx <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, and I have to tell you that I totally loved writing this! I think this part is a lot of fun and I really hope you will like it!:)**

**Thank you for reading and thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! You keep me alive and writing…;)**

**Cheers! :)**

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still The mentalist is not mine…_

_Chapter 3_

„Lisbon I'm tired!" Jane whined as he climbed on a little rock after Lisbon and her team.

Rigsby and Cho looked at each other and VanPelt glanced at Lisbon to see if she was going to answer. He had been complaining for more than half an hour now and everyone could see on their leader that she was about to explode. But to their surprise Lisbon just took a huge breath and turned back to Jane.

„I hear you Patrick. I also heard you when you said your leg was hurting 2 minutes ago. And I tell you to grow up and be patient because we will be back at the house in less time than you think!" she told him calmly though her eyes were sparkling with repressed annoyance.

„But Lisbon, you told me this last time too…" he continued and stopped walking, making the others stop too.

„Which actually was 5 minutes ago!" Lisbon didn't stop nor turn her head to him as she said this.

„I'm not going any more, I want to rest!" Jane said, now only playing the game of pissing off Lisbon the best he could.

„Come on Jane!" Rigsby groaned, getting bored of Jane's pouting.

Lisbon walked up on a path to a little hill and stood on the top with a satisfied grin. It was already getting dark and cold and everyone was eager to get back to the warm house, dring some hot chocolate and sit by the fireplace.

„Hey Jane!" Lisbon called back from where she was standing. „Come over here, I want to show you something!" she waved him to come closer.

Patrick took some steps to get next to her and sighed exaggeratedly. When he arrived she pointed towards the bottom of the hill where the path ended and he could see the familiar wooden house.

„Oh, is that…?" he asked hopefully.

„Yes, that is the house!" Lisbon nodded and started to walk again. She knew that Jane would be following close behind her now that their destination was so close. She heard the happy hums and moans from the other agents too as they got near the cottage and when they arrived Rigsby sat down on a bench in front of the house. He stretched his legs and rubbed his hands over his thighs.

Lisbon opened the door and let her team in and when everybody was inside she locked up, deciding that nobody would want to go out that night. She checked the watch over the oven and saw that it was almost 8 p.m. VanPelt had already said goodnight and disappeared in her room and Lisbon caught the longing look Rigsby shot after Grace though he didn't move. And when he climbed the stairs too Lisbon heard that he went into his own room. Cho also checked his watch and said goodbye.  
>Lisbon turned and saw Jane sitting on a small chair, whistling to himself.<p>

„Okay, Jane. I'll have a shower and go to bed too!" she announced with a slight roll of her eyes as she saw his smirk. He just waved to her and kept on with the whistling.

Lisbon went upstairs too, she heard the shower from the bathroom and the sound of the Tv from Risgby's. She was pretty sure she heard Cho's silent mutter when she passed his door, and she guessed he must be phoning.

Then she closed the door after herself and sat on the edge of the bed. She stretched her legs with a huge sigh and leaned back on the pillows. After some time she made her way to her suitcase and grabbed her pajamas. She was glad there was a bathroom on this floor too so she didn't have to wait until Grace finished. She stepped into the bathroom and before she closed the door she glanced down the stairs. She could still hear Jane's whistle so she just shook her head and locked the door.  
>Then she undressed and put her towel next to the shower. When she stepped in she turned on the hot water and let it stream on her. It was reflexing and it felt good after the chill outside. She leaned her head back and the water flowed down on her cheeks. She smiled against the feeling and rubbed her face with her hands.<br>She didn't even notice when she started humming but by the time she was putting back the shower gel on the little shelf she started singing quietly. The water muffled her voice so she didn't really care.  
>Her soft voice played with the words as she let the music in her head win over her.<p>

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you_.

When she stepped out of the showed and pulled the toweld around herself she smiled. She felt comfortable and warm and sleepy. She quickly brushed her teeth and slipped back into her own room on her tiptoes, hoping to avoid Jane. Things happened that afternoon that she wasn't quite ready to confess or think about so she just ignored them for now and lay down under the blankets and turned on her side.  
>It was a weird, yet somehow familiar spark that she felt with him. And even though she was determined not to ponder about the movie watching her mind always got back to it. Her stomach fluttered when she remembered and as she closed her eyes she saw Jane's glinting eyes when she agreed to watch <em>The muppets<em> with him. She was used to have Jane pissing her off and going behind her back. She was even used to sad or insolent Jane. Or the one who kept guessing what she was thinking, or who the killer was in the first day of a case. But this Jane seemed different. Of course, it was all there… The things she knew, but there was something more, something new in his eyes. Something she couldn't quiet explain.

That was when she heard a silent knock on her door. It opened to a little gap and she saw Patrick Jane's face peek inside. He didn't step in or open the door further and the light coming from the stairs made a beam across the floor.

„Hey Lisbon, you awake?" she heard his mutter but didn't move. She kept her breathing even and listened to him, waiting for him to disappear. „Well, good night and sweet dreams my dear…" he whispered gently and there was something incredibly caring and intimate about his tone. Something that made her shiver even under the warm covers. Lisbon didn't have much time to think about it though because soon she had fallen asleep, with Jane's soothing voice echoing in her ears, wishing her sweet dreams over and over again…

….

Next morning Lisbon woke up to the sunlight in her room and she yawned as she crawled out of her bed. She quickly did her morning routine and dressed up. She chose a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt with a dark blue sweatshirt. She combed her hair into a loose bun and went down to the kitchen. As she stepped out into the small lobby on their floor the fresh smell of fried eggs met her and she sniffed with a grin, suddenly feeling really hungry.  
>She almost flew down and saw VanPelt's form in front of teh oven, her ginger locks cascading down her backside. When the agent heard her arrival in the kitchen she turned and greeted her with a radiant smile.<p>

„Good morning boss, you slept well?"

„Yes, I did. What about you?" she asked back and went next to Grace to make a coffee.

„Oh, I feel so reposed, this place is wonderful!" VanPelt chirped and flipped one egg in the pan and shrugged. „I don't know if it's just me, but I really like it here…"

Lisbon looked at her colleague and friend and saw on the way she stood, the way she relaxed her shoulders that Grace was genuenly happy and free from everything, the ghosts of her past. Lisbon wondered for a moment if maybe that was what she saw on Jane too yesterday but she didn't have much time because the boys as if on clue came into the kichen with a lively noise, greeting her and VanPelt and making the effort to tell Grace how delicious the breakfast smelled. The young woman blushed slightly, clearly flattered from the compliment and told them to sit down around the round table. Jane sat next to the wall, a small gring playing at the edge of his lips when Lisbon approached the table and poured coffee to everyone.

„Good morning Lisbon!" he beamed at her and she just rolled her eyes. He looked at ehr just like when he planned something wicked.

„Morning Jane!"

„Hey boss, what are we going to do today?" Rigsby chimed in and Lisbon turned her head to him.  
>Grace came to the table too, putting the pan in the middle of it and when Rigsby reached for it immediately she snapped at his hand with the spoon, scowling at him, and muttering 'It's still hot!' in a warning tone. The tall agent grimaced and Lisbon repressed a chuckle at the childishness of it when she collected her thoughts and recalled that day's schedule.<p>

„I'm pretty sure we are going sightseeing today…" she told her team as she sat down next to Cho.  
>VanPelt got back with an oven glove over her hand and started to portion the food.<p>

„Here?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow and Rigsby chuckled.

„Yes, there is a nice little town down the hill and we are going to walk around and hopefully we can find a market somewhere so we can buy some more food. That way we don't have to live on bread and water for the next few days…" Lisbon told them, in her usual confident, bossy kind of tone.

„Good, then I can cook here and we don't have to go to restaurant every day…" Grace nodded and sat down too.

„Excellent! Then the boys can do the dishes after you cooked!" Lisbon said cheerfully and smirked at the indignant exclaims of Rigsby and Jane and the groan from Cho.

„Then what will you do Lisbon?" Jane asked sarcastically.

„Me? I'm gonna watch Tv…" she winked and laughed at his stunned expression. Jane rolled his eyes but got back to his breakfast with a smirk on his lips.

….

Lisbon was walking beside Jane on the sidewalk. The sun was shining so bright it made hard to keep her eyes open. Rigsby and Grace were walking ahead, leading the way across the city. Cho walked behind Jane, a little slower than them, making photos with his phone. They had already visited an old church and saw a park and now they were searching for a coffee shop.

That was when suddenly she heard Jane's silent, but not so silent humming next to her. She couldn't make out the words but as soon as she heard his voice the lyrics of the familiar song came up in her mind.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

She almost stopped dead when she realized what he was humming, her heart beating up in her throat because the song was the same she had been singing in the shower last night.  
>But then she shook her head slightly. There was no way Jane could have hear that, he was either down in the kitchen or in his room and the sound of the flowing water muffled her voice enough to be barely audible even to herself. He couldn't hear her. So it must have been a coincidence. Although, it's weird enough that Jane listened to the same music as her. It made her smile a little and as they walked she turned her head slightly towards Jane so she could hear his humming better. She found herself wondering how she would love to hear him sing it properly because he had a hell of a voice.<p>

Then their little team arrived in front of a cafe and they all went in and sat down around a table. As soon as they stepped inside Jane stopped humming and Lisbon repressed a disappointed moan and only bit her lip sadly.

Half an hour later they exited the shop and as soon as VanPelt turned to go on she jumped in excitement.

„Look, look! There is a market! „ she exclamied as she pointed to a narrow street not too far with lots of booths and vendors with little caravans or chariots. She didn't even wait for their answer she was already jogging towards it, dragging Rigsby along by his arm. The man shot back a helpless look and with a chuckle Cho stepped down on the sidewalk to follow them.  
>Lisbon looked at Jane who was having a grin on his lips and shrugged. It couldn't hurt to see it, could it? So they walked after the rest of the team without any word.<br>When they arrived Grace had already disappeared in the slight crowd of customers. Lisbon turned to Jane with a puzzled face but he caught her hand and to her biggest surprise he intertwined their fingers.

„Jane, what…" she started but he cut her off.

„This way we won't lose each other…" he said then to make it clear he added „ in the crowd!" Jane waved around them.

She rolled her eyes but didn't pull away her hand. What's more, Lisbon realized that the feeling of Jane's hand on hers and his body always bumping into hers she felt really comfortable. As they walked along the lines and examined each vendor's ware she smiled genuenly and she hoped that they could just stay like that forever.

„Hey, see that?" Jane suddennly asked, broking her out of her thoughts. He pulled her to a booth where Lisbon could see all kind of jewel. Made of gemstones and pearls, or shells or even knotted ones. Some of them were sparkling and others had interesting shape.  
>Lisbon's mouth fell open and as she stood there agape Jane watched her with a gentle smile on his face. When her eyes ran across the necklaces and earrings and bracelets he observed her face carefully, watching every wince and move. Then he looked up at the seller, an old woman with grey, curly hair, and flashed her a warm smile.<p>

„I would like that one please!" he told her, pointing to the pair of earrings Lisbon liked the most. The old woman reached for it when Lisbon's head snapped in his direction.

„What are you doing Jane?" she asked with a scowl. „I hope you don't want to start wearing earrings!"

„Of course not, these are for you!" he payed for it then reached for the little package the vendor was handing him.

„But I can't accept them…" she shook her head and blushed. Jane's heart rate fastened at her sight and he wondered how adorable she looked.

„Sure you can! You have to, after all you chose them!" he smirked. And when she was about to protest he held up his finger. „I watched your face and this was what you chose, even if just non-verbally" he held up the little bad with the earrings in it. Lisbon pressed her lips together, fighting with herself. Wanting to take it because she really just fell in love with them the first moment she saw them, and being held back by the fact that Jane shouldn't have bought it for her. „Come on Lisbon, I want you to take it!" Jane said and pushed it into her hand. She shook her head but a light smile graced her features, brighting up her eyes.

„Thank you!" she murmured.  
>As they walked away Jane reached for her free hand again and she let him take it, confused with the whole situation.<p>

….

Later in the afternoon, they were back in the house. They did the grocery shopping in a small corner shop and now Grace was planning to cook them something for dinner.

„I think I will make a lasagne…" she thought loudly as they sat in the kitchen.

„You're sure Grace, I mean, it's quite a work to do…" Lisbon said.  
>„Yeah, it will destrain me…" VanPelt smiled and stood up to step to the grocery bags. „And I think we bought everything that I would need…" she opened a bag and rummaged in it for a second. „Yes, here it is…" she nodded.<p>

„You want any help?" Rigsby asked and Lisbon saw the unsaid thoughts on Jane and Cho's face which were 'Don't expect me to help!' . She bit back a laugh.

„No, thanks. I'll be fine by myself!" VanPelt grinned and started to prepare dinner.

„What do you guys say for a movie?" Jane asked from the rest of the team and Lisbon chuckled.

„Oh, no. Thanks Jane, but no more _The muppets_! It was enough for once…"

„I wasn't thinking about that either. But if you aren't up for a movie we can always play…" he said with sparkling eyes. „Boys, cards?" he turned to Cho and Rigsby.

„Like you have to ask!" Rigsby said enthusiastically.

„I'm in." Cho nodded too.

„Great! Then I'll go and get my deck, I'll be back in a minute!" Jane jumped up and ran up the stairs.

„You sure Grace you don't need an assistant?" Lisbon asked VanPelt, but the agent only shook her head. She was immersed in measuring something.  
>So Lisbon just went up the stairs and decided to read a little until dinnner was ready. She didn't want to watch as Jane take all the boys' money off them. She rounded the landing on their floor and just in that moment she crashed into someone. More precisely, into Jane.<p>

She would have fallen back and probably would have ended back down in the kitchen if Jane didn't catch her. His arms came up around her and he pulled her back to keep her there.

„Oh, whooah… Here! You okay?" Jane chuckled and while one of his arms stayed around her waist, his other hand travelled up her shoulder and with a gentle stroke he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

„I'm..yeah…" she stumbled closer and her voice died away when Jane touched her. „I'm sorry…I should have…" she murmured but he put his finger on her lips to silence her.

„Shh…It's not your fault, anyway I don't mind it the least bit!" he smiled and cupped her face with his hand.  
>Lisbon's breathing became erratic and her eyes widened as she looked deeply into Jane's bright, ocean blue eyes. His eyes were open too, emotions flowing from them freely and Lisbon could have swore that his pupils were a little bit dilated. But maybe it was just her eyes playing with her…<p>

...

Jane leaned closer and closer to her, itching to be closer to her. To feel her breath on his skin, the warmth of her body, her lips on his own.  
>He stared into her emerald eyes, her surprise and confusion obvious in them though he saw some kind of longing. Or was it just him?<br>His eyes ran down her cheeks and settled on her perfectly shaped, pink lips. He felt butterflies in his stomach, his throat went dry. His tongue came out and slided over his own lips in anticipation.

Lisbon didn't know when it happened but she found her hand on his shoulder, gripping his shirt to keep herself up on the stair and more importantly, pressed up against him. Her mouth fell open a little and she sucked in a breath. She realized he was looking at her lips and she swallowed nervously.

„Hey Jane, you coming! Or you're afraid we are going to beat your ass in cards?" Rigsby's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

Lisbon and Jane flew apart and as Rigsby's face appeared downstairs she stepped away with burning cheeks and Jane shoved his hands into his pockets.

„I'm…" his voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat „I'll be right there Rigs!" he shouted downt then turned back to Lisbon and opened his moth to say something.  
>But Lisbon already backed away from him and she was halfway to her door. When he turned to her she motioned towards her door and without saying anything she disappeared.<p>

**How was it? Thoughts? Reviews please!  
>Upload will come just as this did I guess though I'll try to be really quick…<br>Thank you all for reading! Until next time, xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts on the latest chapter! I'm glad you like it…:)Sorry for the mistakes in this one, I didn't really had the time to read it through... I hope you'll forgive me this!  
>Oh, and I forgot to mention at the previous chapter that the song isn't mine either... It was Everything by Michael Bublé and this one will be One and Only by Adele...I'm obsessed with this song, and when I first heard it, it was the music of a Jane&amp;Lisbon video and I fell in love with it immediately... I really think it suits them perfectly! :)<br>Thanks for reading and as always, please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it…_

_Chapter 4_

Lisbon shut the door after herself and went to her window. She stood in front of it and looked out. It all seemed so peaceful, so harmonic. Nothing like her heart right then. She was sure it was going to jump out of her chest, and her stomach was lifting up and down too. She ran her shaky fingers through her hair, grabbing a fistful of it on the top of her head.  
>She didn't know what happened with her. Or with Jane… For a moment there she almost thought they were going to… But no, they couldn't. Could they? No! There was no way she felt something for Patrick Jane.<br>There was no way in hell Jane was feeling anything towards her. As far as she knew he was still in love with his late wife. And she was okay with that. Understood that.  
>But now, all the strange things happening she was confused. What happened to him? And to her?<p>

She let out a long breath, emptying her lungs, then she sucked in a sharp breath as the impact of what had just almost happened hit her. It made her head spin and she stepped to her bed and lowered herself on it.

_Damn it! _

She couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of warmth when she thought about Jane's arms tight around her and his blue eyes looking into her very soul. She really had fallen for him. Damn her, she was such a fool. She fell for his bright smile, his charm, his jokes, his attitude to everything, his moves, his eyes…. Oh his amazing, sky blue eyes that sparkled whenever he smiled genuenly.

„Crap!" she muttered. She rubbed her eyes with her palm and slided further up the bed, laying on her back. _What are you going to do Teresa?_ She asked herself.

After a few minutes of thinking, pointlessly trying to figure out what to do she searched for her book in her suitcase and when she found it she got back to the window, sat down into the comfortable armchair and enjoyed the warmness of the fireplace. 7

….

While, downstairs Patrick Jane was loosing. He hadn't lost a poker game since he was 20 and still now he just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept going back to Lisbon, to their little embrace… maybe almost kiss on the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder what if Rigsby hadn't interrupted? Would she let him kiss her? Because he was sure that he wanted to do it. And he would have…  
>„Oh man, come on… What's wrong with you?" Rigsby exclaimed as Jane folded his perfectly good pair of kings and burried his face in his hands.<p>

„I'm sorry guys…It's not my winning day… But you should be happy, finally you beat the always lucky Patrick Jane!" he said with a forced grin and he stood up to pour himself some water. As he sipped it he tried to clear his mind. After all, it was starting to get shameful that Cho adn Rigsby beat him in five consecutive games. „Okay, now…. This was the last game you won guys!" he reached for the cards and dealed.

„Yeah, in your dreams Jane!" Cho snorted and watched his cards. Jane saw the slightest wince of the corner of his mouth and he grinnned knowingly. Cho didn't like his cards…

Rigsby's poker face was much better though. Jane had to wait until the third round to find out that Wayne was longing to get a Full House and that he only needed one more Ace to get it…

That was when Grace stepped next to the table with a warm smile on her face and with a spoon in her hand. Her hair had been tied up into a loose ponytail so it wouldn't bother her in cooking and as she stood next to Rigsby she ran her free hand over her head.

„Guys someone want to taste the sauce?" she asked and Rigsby immediately raised his hand and turned to VanPelt with a wide open mouth, waiting for the spoon.

The redhead laughed and gently put the spoon between his lips. Rigsby closed his mouth and Grace pulled the thing out. She waited patiently until Wayne swallowed then she raised an eyebrow.

„Hmm… It's womderful Grace! Congrats!" the man said and licked his lips.

„Good, thank you! The food will be ready in about 20 minutes…" Grace said and she went back to her work. Cho shot Rigsby a teasing look and mouthed 'Like a married couple!' that earned him a punch in the arm from his friend.

„He's right, you know…" Jane muttered under his breath but he was aware of the thing that Rigsby could hear it.

„I would be quiet if I were you…. We don't tease you about Lisbon either!" Rigsby shot back and Jane's head snapped up with a surprised look.

„I don't know what you're talking about!" he told him and he flipped the fifth card up.

„Yess!" Rigsby threw his fist up in the air as he saw the Ace and he grinned widely. „And here is the winner, gentlemen…" he bowed theatrically.

„Hey, we didn't even bet, how could you know?" Cho turned to him and smirked „You screwed up man!"

„You have anything better than a Full House?" Rigsby asked with a cocky face and he showed the boys his cards. He did indeed had the three aces and the two kings but that only made Jane repress his smug smile.

„Pfff…I don't…" Cho put his own cards down on the table, a pair of fours was all he got.

Now that the game was probably over the agents looked at Jane expectantly and he just played with the edge of one of his cards, making it look like he was deep in thought.

„Hey, Earth to Jane!" Rigsby said loudly, waving his hands in front of him and Patrick looked up.

„Huh?" he asked and when the guys made an annoyed face he grinned and pointed at them with his index finger „Ha! Gotcha!" he laughed out loud and showed them his cards, a full Royal Flush.

„No way!" Rigsby shouted with a disappointed expression and even Cho's eyes widened and he let out a surprised noise.

„Oh, yes. _Here_ is the winner!" he chanted it and mirrored Rigsby's previous bow. „Well, thank you for the game…" he said as he packed the cards together. He stood up and before he went up the stairs he looked back once more and saw the still stunned expression on the men's face. He didn't see Grace's face but from the way her shoulders were shaking he guessed she was chuckling quietly. He grinned, satisfied with himself then he climbed the stairs, heading for his room.

….

„Grace, this was delicious!" Lisbon hummed as she set down her fork after finishing her plate of lasagne. She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. When she put it back on the table she caught Jane's eyes on herself and with a deep blush she looked away.

„Thanks Boss" VanPelt smiled and drank a sip of her juice.

„Yes, she's right. You outdid yourself!" Jane grinned too.

„This was really nice VanPelt, thanks" nodded Cho and Rigsby only let out a pleased moan while he swallowed his last bite.

Grace tucked her hair behind her ear timidly but gratitude shined in her eyes. She smiled warmly at her friends as all of them leaned back in their chairs, their stomachs full with the dinner.

They talked a little more before the first yawn of the night, one from Grace interrupted their chatting. Lisbon checked her watch and realized it was almost 10 p.m so she stood up slowly and said goodnight to her team. She heard that Cho followed her instantly and by the time she reached the top floor she heard everybody moving and going into their rooms too. She quickly went into her room and closed the door, trying to avoid Jane. She hurried to her suitcase and was about to dig her pajamas out when two small knocks sounded on her door.

„Yeah?" she called out, repressing her sigh because she knew it would be Jane. And as she expected, his grinning face appeared in the doorway, his body out of the room but he was leaning in.

„Hey Lisbon! You want to shower first am I right?" he asked with a chuckle and he found it hard not to greet her with 'Hey beautiful!'.

„Hmm… Yes, if you don't mind. I'm pretty sleepy…" she looked up at him as she stood, holding her bathroom stuff in one hand and her pajamas in the other.

„No, no of course. You go! I just wanted to make sure you want to go first, it would have been a little awkward if I walked in on you in the shower…" he explained and felt a strange wave of excitement as he thought about that possibility.

„Ehmm… yeah…" Lisbon muttered and her face went red. She fidgeted with the edge of her jersey and then took a step towards the door. „Okay, then I'll just go and… and shower!" she told him and he backed out of her room and waved before he closed his own door.  
>Lisbon rolled her eyes and sighed a little as she went into the bathroom. She stopped for a moment as her memories replayed from last night, then the walk in the town today. She couldn't help herself when she quickly re-opened the bathroom door, and looked around. Any sign for Jane being near.<br>But of course as she had expected, he was nowhere to see. Probably napping in his own room, or watching Tv, or reading a book…. But certainly not spying on her while she was in the shower.  
>Lisbon feels stupid for even thinking about that. She scolded herself during undressing. Then she stepped into the shower and let the water wash away her thoughts. In matter of minutes, Jane was long vanished from her mind and she turned her face joyfully towars the stream.<p>

She knew she shouldn't do it, but somehow she starts to hum. It began as a tiny little sound, not even audible, just she knew it because she felt it in her throat. Then as she got closer to the refrain again and again she mouthed parts of the lyrics.

„Just thinking of your face…."

Then she murmured it, louder with every line. The song blasting in her mind like a stereo, and she couldn't have ingnored it even if she had wanted to.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

She sang as silent as she could but it was hard to keep her voice down when she felt the words in the deepth of her heart. She meant every one of them, and suddenly she realized she was thinking about Jane again. Maybe she never stopped…  
>She snapped her eyes closed and got out of the shower. She dried herself and still humming she kind of toddled back to her room, leaving little puddles behind her on the corridor.<br>It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Her thoughts still all about Patrick Jane and his mysterious ways. And more importantly, the new feelings she had just discovered. Or, they had just discovered… No surprise that her dreams had been all about him too.

….

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on her door, but she was already asleep. Jane looked inside, just as he did yesterday and a warm smile spread on hsi lips at the sight of her motionless, sleeping form on the bed. She was tucked under the covers, only her face visible. Her brown curly hair framing her face, falling over her cheeks.  
>He considered it for a second before he tiptoed inside, next to her and he squatted down. He warily reached towards her face with his fingers and traced a gentle line on her chin. She sighed and shiften in her bed, his hand now cupping her cheek.<br>He was mesmerized by her beauty, her fragile features, her affectionate half smile on her pink lips. Her eyelids fluttered and for a moment he thought she was going to wake up, but then she only sighed again, so he guessed she must had been dreaming.

He wasn't far from leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on her lips when she turned on her back, away from him. It brought him back to reality and he stood up, cautiously not to make any sound because he was sure she would kill him if she found him there. A ghost of a grin was plastered across his face as he left her room and made his way to the bathroom, which to his utmost delight smelled exacly like Lisbon, still filled with the scent of her shampoo. He took a big breath and closed the door, stripping his shirt off.

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think please!  
>Thank you for reading, I'm interested in any kind of opinion! ;)<br>I'll try to upload soon! Until then, xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my awesome readers, thank you all so much for the lovely feedback on last chapter. I'm glad if you liked it! :)  
>Here is the next one, the song is still the same one by Adele and Lisbon's book isn't mine either, though it's not a real book it's just a title which is not mine…(<em>Castle<em> fans might recognise it…)  
>And I would like to say a special thank you to <em>MarvelDC superhero<em> _fan_ who beta read this chapter for me! Thank you so much for offering it… :) **

**Now, here comes the new chapter! Cheers! :)**

_Disclaimer: My words, sadly not my show though…._

_Chapter 5_

Next morning came earlier than Jane expected. He turned to his side only to face the glaring light of the sun in his room.

„Oww.." he growled, unwilling to let go of his dream. He wanted to stay on that playground with his lovely Lisbon, just holding her hand and swinging and listening to the comfort of the silence and her voice as she talked to him, or sang to him…

Jane reached out for his phone and saw that it was 8 a.m. It was still to early to wake up, but he couldn't find his way back to sleep so he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pushed the covers off of himself and with uncertain steps went to the window. He couldn't hear any voice from the house yet, so after a few minutes of staring thoughtlessly out of the window he made his way down to the kitchen.  
>He was humming softly to himself as he entered the kitchenin his pajama pants and a T-shirt but stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Lisbon sitting on one of the chairs across the table. She was reading a book and had a delicious smelling coffee in front of her on the tabletop. He He was about to disappear and go back to his room without a sound when she looked up at him. She wasn't surprised; she must have heard him coming down<p>

„Morning Jane!" she murmured.

„Good morning Lisbon!" he nodded, walking into the kitchen, not even thinking about the fact that he was wearing his pajamas. „You're up early… Couldn't sleep?" he wondered.

„Kind of… I like your PJs…" she teased him and was stunned to find a slight blush on his cheeks. „Coffee?" she asked quickly, holding up the pot.

„No thanks, I have no intention to destroy my health…" he said as he started boil some water and get out a cup to prepare tea for himself.

„Well, it sure wakes me up so…" Lisbon muttered and chuckled, getting back to her book.  
>Jane watched her as she was immersed in her book, brows slightly furrowed; she was clearly reading something interesting. He found her incredibly cute when she concentrated on something like this…<br>„Don't stare… It's creepy!" she told him, eyes not leaving the page she was on.

„What are you reading?" he asked moving closer to her to stand behind her chair.

„Nothing!" she snapped the book closed and turned it over so he couldn't see the title of it.

„Oh, come on!" he said, making the 'o' really long. „Please show me…" he begged her with puppy eyes. Although she couldn't see him she heard his pleading voice and her mouth trembled.

„No Jane, go away. „ she told him, more confident than she was feeling.

„What is it that you're so determined not to show it? Is it porn? Sci-fi? Romance…?„ he guessed and his eyes sparkled at the last option. How fascinating would that last option be…

„Jane, leave me alone!" she said a little too quickly and a grin spread on his face. He was right. It _so_ was romance.

„Oooh… Lisbon! Show me! Show me!" he leaned closer, reaching for the book like a 5-year-old. She slapped his hand away and turned her head towards Jane to shoot him a

death glare. The thing was, they were much closer than she expected. When she turned to him, her nose almost bumped into his and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes traveled from his blue ones to his lips, too close to her own.

Too. Damn. Close.

Jane swallowed and slowly, seductively, put his hand on the table next to her book. He didn't look at the table but instead was staring deeply into her eyes, watching her every move. He found her too much of a distraction when it came to thinking so he just gave up and didn't think.

He leaned in some more, there were mere milimeters between them and he flicked his gaze down to her mouth, his tongue coming out and licking over his lower lip.

Lisbon couldn't help but leaned forward him too, her heart thumping. She could hear the birds singing outside and it was so silent in the house, everyone else sleeping. And she didn't understand how could they sleep; she was so alert, so awake and Jane was really close now… The air was hot between them and Lisbon felt the heat of his body coming to her in waves as he breathed. She felt a tingling in her stomach.

She slowly started to shut her eyes and in the process her eyes came to a moment of rest on his lips. That was when she saw the twitch of the corner of his mouth as he grinned smugly and Lisbon looked up at him, in his eyes she saw the satisfied sparkle in them. She pulled back but she was too late. He stood up, her so well guarded book now in his grasp.

„Hahaa!" he exclaimed victoriously then instantly quieted himself, aware of the other team members still sleeping. „Let's see…" he murmured and turned over the book to see its cover.

Lisbon was glaring at him furiously, her eyes flaring and she reached for her book.

„Give it back Jane!" she told him coldly, mad at herself for falling for him so miserably.

„Oh, no…" he shook his head and smirked as he saw the title. „Hmm… _Castle of Her Endless Longing_ by Victoria St. Clair!" he read aloud „I've never heard of her... Is it good?" He opened the book and began to read but Lisbon was already standing and snatched the book from his grasp. There was no way she'd let Jane read her book. She snapped it closed and took a step away from him, just in case he was trying to be smarter than her again.

„Stay back!" she told him and he chuckled. She was acting like a mother tiger, protecting her cubs.

„Lisbon, don't go!" he asked her but she was already halfway to her room and she didn't look back.

Lisbon closed the door after herself and felt her whole face turn red hot. It was a close call. Damn her, why did she have to read this crap in the kitchen where anybody could see it? Why couldn't she have read a crime novel instead? She went to her bed, shoved the book under the pillow, shook her head, and with slow steps made her way back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Grace had woken up and was downstairs with Jane, talking quietly. What Lisbon heard, it was about dreams.

"Morning!" VanPelt greeted her brightly, obviously well-rested.

"Good morning, Grace!" Lisbon nodded and went to the table, just where she sat minutes ago and sat down. VanPelt was setting the table as she chatted with and the man shot Lisbon a playful look when Grace had her back turned from them  
>Lisbon furrowed her brows and avoided his glare, keeping herself busy with her bread.<p>

„We were just talking about dreams and their meaning…" the redhead told Lisbon. „What did you dream, boss?" she asked, genuinely curious.

„I..uh..I dreamt about, about…" she stammered, unwilling to admit that all her dreams had Jane in them. She was having a hard time coming up with something that wouldn't make Jane go all smug and smirking. „I had a weird dream about sweets and trick or treating…" she muttered and tried not to look into Jane's eyes and give her lie away immediately.

„Hmm… really interesting!" Jane said with a glint in his eyes that told Lisbon that he didn't buy her pathetic story.

„Actually it's not. I don't even really remember…" Lisbon said, for her part the conversation about her dream was over and Jane could hear that in her voice too.

„And Jane, what about that song you said?" Grace broke the sudden silence that fell between them.

„Oh, right!" Jane grinned, snapping his fingers. „It's kind of strange, I tell you Grace. You know, I heard a woman singing a song in my dream. I barely even know that song, but in my dream I almost sang it with her." He wagged his head.

Lisbon's hand with a spoonful of food stopped mid-air between the table and her mouth. She raised her eyes to meet his and for a second she couldn't find her breath.

„Yeah? What was the song?" VanPelt continued without noticing the building tension.

„It was something like this…." Jane said and started to hum, then sing.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

All the while Jane eyed Lisbon; he saw how her face went from surprised to confused to unbelieving to blunt. Then she took on a mask of neutrality, one he wasn't able to see through.

„I know this one…" VanPelt nodded „It's nice, I like it!" she shrugged then turned back to the fridge.

„Yeah, me too…" Jane grinned and reached out, to grab a slice of bread.

Lisbon sat there without saying anything, trying to find the rational reason for this though she couldn't. But he couldn't have heard her, it wasn't possible… She was really quiet and he was nowhere to be seen when she checked before showering.

„Good Morning everyone!" came the loud cheerful voice of Rigsby in that moment disturbing Lisbon's confused thoughts.

„Morning Wayne!" Grace greeted him with an affectionate smile..

Jane waved, with his mouth full with cheese and Lisbon pressed her lips together, ignoring the feeling that grew in her. And the thought that she found everything this man did adorable.

Rigsby saw next to Lisbon and Cho appeared in the kitchen too. Their day started and as Lisbon told her team the schedule for the day she forgot her uncomfortable guesses for a while.

….

After a whole day of pointless teambuilding and get-to-know-each-other-better games they were all crowded into the small living room on the first floor. And they still hadn't finished it…

„So, if this person was a color, she would be the brightest green. If she was an animal, she would be a mama bear. If she was a sound, she would be the silent song of a nightingale. And finally, if this person was a smell, she would be cinnamon." Jane listed, his face showed how bored he was. But now that it was his turn, a curious sparkle appeared in his eyes.  
>They were playing a game where you picked a person and you told the others what she or he would be if this person was one of the listed things and the others had to find out who did you think of. It wasn't so interesting as there were only five of them.<p>

„I know it!" Grace VanPelt said with a smile and she looked at Jane. She was sitting between Rigsby and Lisbon on the couch, facing Jane who was positioned in one of the armchairs. Cho was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and he had his usual neutral expression as he regarded his friends.

„Yes, Grace?" asked Jane, with a polite wave of his hand, motioning her to speak.

„It's Boss, it's definetely her!" exclaimed the redhead. She was the only one of the team who was having fun and she found these games a great challange. At first Rigsby was sharing her excitement but in matter of time, after a few hours he started to get bored too.

„Yes, it was Lisbon. Congratulations!" Jane nodded and when Grace rubbed her hands together with a grin Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'The silent song of the nightingale' where did that come from, she wondered?

„Okay, guys! Time to move on!" she spoke up and reached out to the table in front of her where a dark envelope lay with the orders of the boss. „Actually…" she said as she reached in it with her hand „I have good news, this one is the last!" she continued and pulled out the last sheet of paper that was in it with the instructions of another game.

She heard the relieved sighs of her boys and the slightly disappointed pout from VanPelt. Her eyes ran over the words and she repressed a groan when she read what the game was about. Another idiot, recognise each other game!

„So, in this one, you don't get to chose, we have to write our names on a piece of paper and put it into something. This envelope will do, I guess… And then we all pull out a piece. And then, you have to collect the positive and negative things of the person and tell the others. Of course, we will need to guess who is it… Game is on, everyone write up your names on these!" she told them, passing some paper over to VanPelt. There was silence for a minute as everyone scribbled their names and then they all gave it to Lisbon. She shook the envelope when all the paper were in it, then let everyone choose one. She took the remaining piece of paper.

„Who's going to start?" she looked around as her team read the names on their paper. Cho raised his hand and Lisbon nodded. „Ok, Cho! You go first!"

„Well, this person is really caring and cheerful and always hoping, but can be a little naive and emotional," he said, his forehead wrinkling as he thought of the best adjectives to describe the person.

„It's Grace, isn't it?„ Jane asked. Lisbon just sighed. Patrick was the best in these games; he seemed to know everyone extremely well.

„Yeah." Cho agreed in a low tone and they turned to Jane.

„Your turn Jane!" said Grace.

„Oh, well… This person is incredibly professional but under the hard mask of neutrality hides a loving and interesting, funny personality with amazing yet still unused skills. On the other hand, this person is inclined to deny feelings and stay out of the fun," he said and chuckled.

„It's Cho, I suppose!" Rigsby shrugged and Jane smirked.

„Correct! Your turn buddy!"

„Okay, this person is protecting and confident and smart. Really tolerant, respectable. But can be easily annoyed and impatient with things, and tend to shut everyone out in some situations," He said and immediately went red and glanced down at his feet.

„It's Boss!" said Grace. Lisbon knew it was her from the way Rigsby looked. He was clearly embarrassed.

„Yes, it's Lisbon. Go go, Grace!"

„Well, this person is… Really… well, really reliable. Honest and truly caring. But can be a little overreactive and impetuous," Grace said, her lips forming a soft smile as she spoke. There was silence for a second.

„Maybe, Rigsby…?" asked Lisbon finally. Grace nodded and Lisbon sat up straighter in her seat.

„Okay, the person I got is … Is witty and funny in his own way. Really charming and has a wonderful smile. And can love with his whole heart, I'm sure about that. He's trustworthy; I would trust him with my life. But he's annoying and a real smart-**; he thinks he knows everything better than the others. And even if that is mostly true it's still not nice to act like that… „Lisbon said with a smirk and tried to repress her smile. Suddenly she looked up and her eyes met Jane's. The person she was talking about. And he was well aware of that. Once she was sure she had his full attention she opened her mouth to speak again. „But his biggest mistake is, that he thinks that all the horrible things that happened in his life are his fault. Even though they are not… He should allow himself to be happy again because he deserves it just as much as anybody else!" she said directly to him, her tone gentle.  
>Jane's eyes softened and everyone became very quiet in the room. Lisbon held his eyes, not breaking the eye contact, her heart pounding in her so loudly that she was sure the team had heard it too. But nothing moved and she was just staring at Jane and telling him everything with her eyes, everything that she couldn't tell him, the things she couldn't or wasn't willing to pour into words. Feelings she couldn't compress. And she could only hope that he would understand it. And at the same time, she hoped he wouldn't get the meaning because she was scared as hell how he would react. Of course he wouldn't say or do anything right then, but if he understood her, and he definetely did, he was Patrick Jane for crying out loud and he would think about it, wonder probably all night, every second of the day. Trying to figure out if he got it right and then deciding what he would do. Another thing she was horrified about, what if he teased her about it? But no, he wouldn't do that. Maybe he'd shut her out and this would end their friendship. She didn't want that. But now she couldn't take back that look, and from his expression she had a pretty good guess that he saw the meaning behind the words.<p>

**And this was it! What do you think? Please review and tell me your ideas and opinion… Thank you for reading! Means a lot to have such wonderful readers! You keep me going…;)  
>I'll try to upload soon! Until then, xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late upload, I had some techincal problems…:) Anyway, here it is now and I hope you will like it! Thank you for reading and I'm so grateful for your feedback! It means the world and more to me…;) **

**The book in it is still not mine, though the quote from it is written by me because there is no such book. It's just a title… Never mind, it's complicated… :)**

**I want to say a huge thanks to MarvelDC superhero fan for beta reading this! You're the best! ;)**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the show…_

_Chapter 6_

Jane was stuck between wanting to go over to Lisbon's room, hug her, tell her how much she meant to him then kiss her senseless or simply staying in his own room to think it over one more time. Because what if he misunderstood her?

There was the smallest chance that he just imagined the things behind the words, the things he wanted to hear and see. It wasn't much of a chance but he couldn't be sure. Not with her. He was never a hundred percent sure with Lisbon.

He always boasted about his skills in reading people but he never said anything about reading Lisbon. In ordinary situations, of course he was able to read her perfectly, but when it came to emotions he was just like everyone else. Even worse, it was because he was afraid his feelings would play him. The fact that he was head over heels in love with her wasn't helping him in reading her. He knew every line and wrinkle of her face, still when she closed up her heart and put on her mask he was helpless.

And now if he would just go in there, grab her and kiss her and she didn't feel the same way, what would he do? It would certainly ruin their relationship. And he needed her. He needed her more than anything else in the world. He needed his friend, his saver, his angel, his Lisbon. Without her, he would be just falling and falling and eventually disappear into the darkness of his own thoughts and desperation. She was keeping him up, keeping him alive. And he needed her to be there for him. Even if it meant he couldn't tell her how he felt.

He sighed a deep sigh and placed his head in his hands. His fingers fisted in his blond curls. In the silence, he heard the closing of a nearby door. He guessed it must have been hers and he cursed himself mentally. If she was going back into her room now that meant she had already showered and that meant he missed her singing.

Every night since their arrival he was squatting in his doorway, listening to her lovely voice. He was truly mesmerized. First time, it was an accident really. He just happened to go out of his room when he heard her singing. He froze mid-step and closed his eyes. He never thought Lisbon to be a shower-singer. Although, she was good! Really great! Her voice was caressing

his ears and warmed his heart up.

But he just couldn't help himself… He had to tease her a little with it the next day. He just loved the way her eyes narrowed and her whole body tensed when she heard him. Her steps became unsteady and he could feel the air of suspicion waving off of her, though she didn't say a word. She probably even convinced herself that it was just a strange coincidence.

And then, next time he waited until she went into the shower. He almost got caught when she came out one more time to check the area before stepping into the shower. He laughed so hard that he had to push his palm to his mouth to stifle his sounds. Through the tears of joy from the laughter he opened his door and without making any noise he tiptoed closer to the bathroom door. And as he expected, soon he heard her melodic voice. It was much more quiet than last night. He had to chuckle; she must have been extra cautious, but he guessed Lisbon couldn't stop herself from singing. And he was actually grateful for that, because he wanted to hear her singing every night from now on. He couldn't imagine a day without hearing her amazing voice. He already hated the last day of this trip in advance, because that meant that he couldn't hear her singing anymore. Not unless…

But he didn't want to think about that. He didn't let himself to hope…

And today, he was too busy thinking about her, that he missed her singing.

„S**t!" he hissed quietly and stood up. He guessed, if she was already out of the bathroom he had nothing else to do but go and have a shower himself.

He quickly went out and walked back to his room in a better mood now. He hummed in a low tone and as he slipped into his bed he even let himself a smile. Tomorrow, he had a big challenge. He had to find out all about that book of hers, maybe try and read into it. And he had to listen carefully not to miss another one of her concerts in the shower. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his pillow.

Tomorrow maybe will get him something good. Something to hope for; something

to wait for…

….

He woke up startled, sweat trickling down his forehead, his breath heavy. Still panting he rubbed his eyes and started to remember why he had woken up so violently. He had blurred visions of his dream and he realized he didn't want to remember fully. He turned on his side and tried to fall back asleep.

After a few minutes he found out he couldn't. He closed his eyes and he immediately had that uncomfortable feeling of awareness. He tried the old trick of keep telling himself 'It was just a dream,' but it didn't seem to help.

„Just a dream, you idiot!" he murmured to himself and pushed his face into the pillow angrily. He could finally sleep well after such a long time and he had to screw it up with not being able to fall back to sleep. Of course, he should have been used to this by now. He could never fall back to sleep after a nightmare.

As he was tossing and turning he thought how great it would be to have Lisbon's warm, calming body next to himself. He was sure hugging her close would have him asleep immediately. He pondered how her face would rest on his chest, putting the slightest pressure on him and his arms would come up around her at her waist, keeping her tightly at his side.

Jane sighed as his imagination came up with better and better ways to share a bed with Lisbon. Of course not that way, though he wouldn't mind if they…

He suddenly sat up and got out of bed. All this thinking about Lisbon made him long for her presence. He silently went over to her room and as he looked inside, he grinned. She was tucked in, totally under the covers.

Jane was really careful not to make any noise because he was sure if she caught him, he would be dead in a second. He stepped to the other side of the bed and gently lifted the covers. That was when she turned towards him and he looked at her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him in surprise and a little bit fear was visible in her eyes. Then she must have recognized him because she scowled and opened her mouth to speak.

….

Lisbon stirred to a soft sound next to her bed and the feeling of the cover being moved. She opened her eyes and saw a form standing next to her bed.

For a moment she started to panic and was on the edge of screaming when she saw the blond curls in the moonlight. She let out a shaky breath and looked up at him to question what he was doing there.

„Jane? What the hell you are doing?" she asked, her voice still hoarse from sleeping. She pushed the covers down on herself a little, just enough to make more space to breathe.

„I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep…" he whispered his explanation as if it was entirely normal to sneak into others' room in the middle of the night just because you had a nightmare. He sat into the bed and slipped under her covers.

„Jane, what are you doing?" she asked while he laid next to her and made himself comfortable in her bed.

„I couldn't sleep alone; please Lisbon let me stay here with you!" he told her in a serious voice and turned to his side to face her. His eyes were glimmering in the dim light and Lisbon felt his warm body. He was almost touching her. Almost. Just mere inches away, she wanted to reach out to feel him. To reassure herself that it wasn't just a dream, that Jane really was

there, in the middle of the night, in her bed!

The tension was unbearable. Lisbon's heart was racing in her chest and her face was so hot she was afraid he could feel it too.

„Lisbon?" he murmured after a minute of two and she didn't move. „Are you asleep?" he moved closer to her under the covers and now he was touching her. Just a barely there feeling at her side that made her shiver from head to toe.

„No, I'm awake…" she whispered, not quite sure of her voice. His arm moved again and he was coming even closer, their sides pressing together now.

„Could I hold you?" he asked and she looked at him with what supposed to be a glare but she was pretty sure he didn't see it at all. „Please?" he added in a pleading voice when she didn't answer. His hand was already at her shoulder and he slipped it under her, around her back, hugging her tightly to him.

„I…Jane…" she stammered but he cut her off.

„Shh…just sleep, ok? Please, Lisbon, let me stay here! This way I can sleep, and I promise to be good!" he said and without further thinking she placed her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh. His hand stroked her hair affectionately and she felt his every heartbeat. Lisbon melted into his embrace as much as she could; he relaxed too as she snuggled even closer and her eyes began to close. Finally, she fell back to sleep.

….

It was so comfortable, so right, so perfect. Lisbon didn't want to wake up.

She knew that eventually she needed to open her eyes and that if she didn't do it, Jane would wake up soon and move away from her.

What she didn't know was that Jane was trying to seem asleep too, for more than half an hour now. He was just watching her sleeping form, wondering how peaceful, how lovely she looked. How much he loved her, and how much he wanted to hold her every night.

Then after ten more minutes of pretending she growled to make it look real and she moved a tiny bit away from him, though her head was still resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and her hand around his waist. She opened her eyes and blinked up at Jane, only to find him smiling gently at her.

„Hmm… you were watching me?" she murmured, her voice was raspy so she cleared her throat. She lifted her head and slipped back onto her own pillow.

„Good morning to you too, Lisbon!" he whispered cheerfully, his hand next to hers on the cover, their fingers playing a treacherous game but still quite ready to dance together.

„I… yeah, good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked with an eye roll, looking at his satisfied face. His eyes were wide open, so bright that it reminded her of the sunshine on the ocean.

„Better than ever!" he told her honestly and he stretched his arms out, then put his hands under his head. „How about you?" he beamed.

„I'm good, thanks!" she told him and suddenly realized that she actually was in the same bed as Jane and she was wearing her pajamas and nothing else and that maybe, maybe the thing that touched her leg was his leg! She took a shaky breath and sat up. She rolled her head and ran her fingers through her hair in an embarrassed motion. „I'm gonna… I'm just going to… go and… change. In the bathroom…" she said, pointing to her suitcase then to the door. She

quickly got out of bed and hurried to get some decent clothes out and after grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt she stepped out the door. Before opening it she looked over her shoulder back on Jane. „You're not going anywhere?" she asked incredulously.

„Oh, yeah.. I'll get going in a minute! Just go and change and I won't be here when you get back!" he promised with a grin. His eyes lingered on her body as she slipped out of the door.

Then he scooted over to her side of the bed and pressed his nose into her pillow. Her scent was all over the bed and he could smell it around him too, but it was the strongest in her pillow. He breathed it in with closed eyes, still not quite believing that he just spent the night in her bed. He hugged her pillow to himself when suddenly his hand bumped into something under it.

As he pulled it out with a curious expression on his face, his heart rate went into double time and he had to admit he kind of felt a little like Indiana Jones…

Then his expression changed from curious to satisfied when he realized what he was holding in his hand. He had to repress an exclamation.

The book _Castle of Her Endless Longing_ by_ Victoria St. Clair_ was resting in his palm. He was almost more excited about it than the fact that he was laying on his stomach, in his pajamas, in Lisbon's bed! He opened it with a huge, naughty smirk on his lips and started to read. His eyebrows shot up and with every second his smirk became more and more mischievous. Now he knew exactly why Lisbon had been hiding this from him. Not that it was badly written; actually when he read the first lines he thought it was quite good for a romance novel.

After a few minutes of fast reading he heard some noise from the corridor. He quickly stood up from the bed as he remembered that he promised not to be there when Lisbon got back. But then he looked down at the book. He didn't want to leave it there, but he knew he couldn't bring it with him either. Lisbon would notice it and know that it was him!

But it was too late. The door opened and a surprised Lisbon stepped inside. He was standing next to her bed with her secretly read novel in his grasp and he couldn't do anything but wait for her reaction.

„I thought you said you wouldn't be here when I…" she started to tease him when her eyes ran over him and settled on the book in his hands. „Is that…?" she asked sharply, but she didn't need to finish.

„Lisbon, I…uh.." his voice died away and he looked down clearly feeling guilty.

„Why did you search for it? You had no right!" she snapped.

„I didn't search for it!" he protested but she looked at him like she could kill him right then. „I just happened to bump into it under your pillow…" he muttered innocently

„And would you mind telling me what on earth were you doing under my pillow?" she questioned and walked closer to him, snatching the book out of his hands.

„I was… I didn't…" he didn't look into her eyes.

„Never mind, it doesn't matter! This book is Annie's anyways so… I just borrowed it because she was begging me to read it!" she told him as she held the book up.

In matter of seconds, the timid expression disappeared and a smug grin spread on his face. He pulled the novel out of her hands and opened it on a certain page. He flipped some pages and then began to read out loud.

„…he pushed her to the wall and kissed his way down to the pulse point at her neck. She sucked in a deep breath and moaned his name over and over again. It seemed to turn him on because he slipped his tongue out and trailed a wet line over her collarbone. She decided it was her turn and her hands began their play down on his chest…" he raised an eyebrow while he read and even though Lisbon was a grown woman she went red from the words and probably more from his sultry voice. She was sure he played it up a little, just to have a better effect.

„Stop it!" she hissed, her hand fisting at her side.

„I don't know, Lisbon, but if Annie is reading stuff like this I would seriously be concerned. And have a talk with her…" Jane teased now that he saw the control slipping away from her.

„Jane!" she stared down at her feet. „We both know it has nothing to do with Annie; that's my book and I don't even know why I read it…I just... I was just curious and…"

„Oh, come on… I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. As much as I read it's not so bad…" he told her with a smirk.

„Well, I am feeling uncomfortable!" she said coldly and stepped away from him. She walked to her nightstand and dropped the book on top of it. Then she turned back with crossed arms and glared at Jane. „Are you going to just stand there and watch or what?" she asked, already thinking about how Jane would tease her about the book all day in front of her team.

„No, I… Hang on a second!" he said pointing at her, running out the door with a huge grin on his face.

Great, now he has a new idea! Lisbon thought but she didn't move. She waited for him to get back and after a few minutes he re-entered her room with a book in his hand. He strode right next to her and held out the book for her to take it.

„What is this?" she raised her eyebrows and looked at the cover.

„It's _Star Wars_… my secret obsession…." He told her with sparkling eyes, then he added „That and Indy of course…" he shrugged.

„Okay, and why are you showing me this?" she pushed the novel back into his hand.

„Now we're even," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

„You're not going to annoy me with this in front of Cho and Rigsby?" She didn't understand.

„No, why would I?" he replied, but he was already on his way out. „See you at breakfast Lisbon!" he called back and the door closed behind him.

Lisbon stood next to her bed with confusion written all over her face, but then she just shook her head and made her way down to the kitchen.

**This was it… What do you think? :)  
>Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!<br>The next chapter will take a while to upload because I will go to Frace for a week now and I probably won't have any time to write, sorry… But after that I will try to upload as soon as I can!  
>Thanks for being so amazing readers! Until next time, xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Thanks for the good wishes and even much bigger thanks for all the feedback on the previous chapter! Made my heart swell! :)  
>The song is Your song by Ellie Goulding and it's not mine either. Thank you for reading, I hope you will enjoy it!<br>A huge thanks to MarvelDC superhero fan for bearing with me and beta reading the chapter, you're my savior! :)**

_Disclaimer: Still not mine…_

_Chapter 7_

„Boss, do you think we could cheer this place up a little bit?" sounded Grace's voice from her left when they were all sitting around the dining table. They were all filing the boring documents about the teambuilding process.  
>„What do you mean by cheer up?" Lisbon muttered as she read the next question. Her pen hovered over the paper before she wrote down a few words to answer it.<br>„I thought about some decorating…" VanPelt said shyly and she glanced up to see Lisbon's reaction.  
>„Well, I guess we can decorate if you want!" Lisbon smiled up at her and read through her paper once more. When she was done she put it down and waited until the others were ready too. „So, what were you thinking of, Grace?"<br>„I saw some nice flowers when we took that little trip the other day, and I suppose we could bring some inside… And maybe some green would look nice too!" the redhead suggested and Lisbon just nodded.  
>„Sure, then we can go whenever you want. I think the boys will want to stay here but I'd like to go with you!" she said and Rigsby hummed in agreement.<br>„Okay, how about this? Let's meet here in 10 and we can go and get those flowers instantly…"  
>„Right!" Lisbon nodded and since she saw that everyone was finished she collected the documents and brought them up to her room. She put them into an envelope and placed it in the bottom of her suitcase. She sighed as she saw that there was another pack of files under this one; they had to do it on the last day of the trip. She sat into the comfortable armchair next to the window and looked out.<br>Apart from some clouds, it was a bright, sunny day and she could hear the chirping of the birds.  
>Quickly deciding, she stood up and strolled out of her room. She stopped in front of Jane's door for a second and then without knocking she went in.<br>She saw him on the bed, his eyes closed, his body relaxed. He was taking a nap…  
>Just like so many times in the office. Lisbon backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb him and closed the door quietly after herself. She went down to the kitchen and waited for VanPelt who came not too long after her with a box and a basket under her arms.<br>„Can we go?" the redhead asked, smiling at her boss.  
>„Yeah, let me take one of these…" Lisbon reached towards the box and Grace gave it to her with a grateful sigh. „Where are we going exactly?" she wondered out loud.<br>„I saw a meadow when we took that walk. I think we'd be able to find some flowers and I want to bring ivy too… It'd look nice if we put it around the stairs!" VanPelt told her. Obviously she had planned out everything.  
>„That sounds great! Then, let's go!" Lisbon said and led the way out of the front door and waited for the younger agent outside in the sunshine.<p>

„Hey, Jane! You awake?" Rigsby's voice startled him and he opened his eyes with a jerk of his head.  
>„Yup, now I am. What's up, Rigsby?" he murmured. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.<br>„Well, Cho and I thought about getting some firewood. You want to come or would you rather stay?" the man asked.  
>„I..uh...Did Grace and Lisbon get back?" Jane asked and smoothed his shirt down.<br>„Nope, they went to get some flowers, if I recall…" Rigsby shrugged.  
>„I think I'll stay here while you… chop wood, is that all right?" Jane offered and stood up to walk to Wayne.<br>„Okay, I suppose… But Jane, be careful, will you? I mean, Boss would kill us if you did something stupid…" Rigsby told him with an apologetic smile as they walked downstairs.  
>„Sure! But don't worry, in any case I don't think Lisbon cares if I kill myself with an ax!" Jane chuckled when they entered the kitchen.<br>Cho was already there, waiting for Rigsby. There was a fresh kettle of tea and with a bright grin Jane stepped up to it and poured himself some.  
>„You guys just go! Really, I'll be good!" he waved to Rigsby and Cho and the men reluctantly went to the door and as Cho turned the doorknob and opened the door Jane sang after them. „Have fun!"<br>Then, he made his way to the table and sat down on a chair. He held his cup between his palms and stared at the liquid. He wanted to talk to Lisbon in that moment, talk to her about everything. The night, the books, the shower singing, their little moment on the stairs the other day. He wanted to talk about all of this because he had a horrible dream. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare that were not about Red John. But when Rigsby opened his bedroom door the agent woke him up from a terrifying dream where he and Lisbon, caught in an embrace, suddenly heard a cold, cruel voice laughing behind them. It said  
>'Everyone you love will be hurt Patrick Jane!'. The next thing he knew, Lisbon was slipping away from him and he shouted, begged him not to hurt her, but she was just getting further and further and he was falling. Now he needed the reassurance that she was okay. At these moments he felt like he needed to stay as far away from her as possible to keep her safe. And he wanted her to see how much he loved her, he wanted her to tell him how stupid he was and that he didn't need to keep himself away from her…<br>Jane realized his tea was cold so he sipped the last bit of it and then put  
>the cup into the sink. He grabbed the axe next to the fireplace and weighed it in his hands. It wasn't too heavy. With the tool in his hands, he walked out of the door and looked around. On his left he saw the pile of wood at the side of the house and Jane stepped in front of it.<br>He chose the three smallest logs and with them in his arms he made his way to the biggest one where a little place to chop wood was arranged. He put one of the logs on the huge one and brought the ax up, above his head. He tried to swing it and it cut through the air next to him in a sharp motion.  
>„Huh, piece of cake!" he muttered. „Don't know what Rigsby had been freaking about…" he took a big breath and lifted it again.<br>The tool crashed on the wood with such force that Jane almost dropped it, but in the last minute he managed to get a hold of it. After that he was more cautious and by the time he chopped all three logs he realized he was sweating and panting. He put the ax down and wiped his forehead with the back of his palm.  
>He allowed himself to rest a bit, then he went back to the pile and got more logs; he wanted to prove that he could do it!<p>

Lisbon placed a yellow dandelion into the box but then pulled it up to her face and smelled the flowers inside. It smelled amazing. She smiled and looked up to find VanPelt squatting not too far, collecting leaves.  
>„Grace, this box is full!" Lisbon exclaimed and the agent stood up to walk to her.<br>„All right! I think you should take it back to the house and I' be there soon!" she said. Lisbon nodded and with the box under her arm made her way back to the house. She was following the same path they came on; it took VanPelt and she about ten minutes to get there, so Lisbon expected that she would be back in five because she decided to walk faster.  
>She enjoyed the sounds of the forest around her. In the city, she didn't usually have the opportunity to go for a walk in a natural environment and sometimes she missed it. When she was younger, she used to take big trips to the hills close to their house, but when she went to college and moved out of the house she didn't have time to do it on vacations and near her college there wasn't any hills. So she had to get used to the walks in the park or simply on the street. But she never forgot the smell of soil, or the sound of the breeze making the trees sway.<br>Maybe this travel wasn't such a bad idea after all. It might do good for all of them to get away from the city and have some real rest. No murders, no paperwork, no arguments, no early waking up…  
>And talking of waking up today! All cuddled up in Patrick Jane's arms was not something she would likely forget. He was acting weird these days, ever since they arrived here he was so much more direct with her and more emotional.<br>Especially those lingering looks, and the eye contact. She was kind of confused. Was he trying to make fun of her or be serious?  
>Should she hope? But no, she shouldn't… Her heart had been broken too many times by men to know that she shouldn't start to hope. Though they needed to talk about it, that was sure. Lisbon didn't know how much she could take. It was hard enough now not to tell him what she had discovered some time ago.<br>That she had helplessly fallen in love with him.  
>Lisbon got to the small intersection where she had to turn right to get to their house. It was only matter of steps to see the wooden roof and the hopefully smoking chimney. She adjusted the box under her arm and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was kind of curious what the boys might be doing. Probably watching TV, or in Jane's case still napping. So she was surprised to hear thumping sounds coming from the garden of the house.<br>As the cottage came into her view, she spotted a blonde flash disappear in the door and the thumping stopped. She grinned from ear to ear. Did Jane really decide to chop wood? And where were Cho and Rigsby to stop him?  
>She climbed the small stairs leading to the door and saw the ax near a pile of chopped wood. Always the detective, she noticed a small stain of red on it and her heart jumped in fear. She rushed inside to find Jane next to the sink, his back to her and holding his hand under the flowing water.<br>„Jane?" Lisbon asked and she dropped the box on the table. „Is everything okay?" she stepped behind him and when he turned she sucked in a sharp breath.  
>His whole finger was covered in blood in the second he pulled it away from the water but he didn't seem to care.<br>„Lisbon! I'm so glad you're back! I wanted to talk to you about..." he said with a bright smile and took a step closer to her, but Lisbon cut him off.  
>„Jane! Your finger!" she pointed and he looked down, suddenly realizing that blood was dripping from his hand.<br>„Oh, this? Yeah, I just… I chopped wood and the ax slipped a little…" he explained with a shrug. Lisbon felt her heart race when she grabbed his hand and held it under the water again.  
>„Why did you ever think about chopping wood? God, you can't even open a bigger door without help Jane! You really wanted to end up without fingers?" she asked but her eyes were affectionate.<br>„I just wanted to help. I didn't want you to think that I'm completely useless…." He muttered.  
>„I never thought you were useless!" Lisbon admitted and she immediately blushed. „Jeez, Jane, this wound is deep…" she hissed when the water managed to clear the wound from blood a little, just enough for her to see it.<br>„It's not that bad, really…" he reassured her in a soft voice. He was touched that she cared this much. She was out of her mind from worrying and it was obvious in her tone.  
>„Here, let me wrap this around your finger!" she grabbed a towel and shut off the tap. His hand was still in her trembling fingers.<br>„No, wait! It'll get all bloody…" he protested and tried to pull it away.  
>„Stay put! Who cares if it gets bloody... I'll wash it when the bleeding stops." She shook her head and gently covered his finger in the cloth. Jane quietly squeaked when the cotton met his skin and he jerked his hand out of Lisbon's grasp.<br>„Jane!" she snapped and reached for his hand again. He let her take it, but Lisbon could see the slightest trembling as she touched it. „Sorry…" she whispered, her heart breaking from hurting him.  
>„It's okay.." he muttered.<br>Lisbon found a bandage in one of the drawers and wrapped it around his finger tightly. Then she stroked the material with her thumb and looked up into his eyes.  
>„Does it hurt much?" she asked with concerned eyes.<br>„It's a lot better now…" he reassured her and stared into her emerald eyes with a mesmerized expression. Suddenly, Lisbon realized that the box full of flowers was long forgotten on the table although she promised Grace that she would put it into some water.  
>„I should …" she started and motioned to the box. Jane followed her pointing and saw the box on the table.<br>„Yeah, right… I uh… Want me to help you with that?" he asked and as she made her way to the flowers he took a step after her.  
>„No thanks!" she said quickly then realized how it sounded like she didn't want his help and added „You should go and rest a little. Or at least, you shouldn't do any kind of work…"<br>Jane grinned, in any other case he would have been happy that she banned him from working but this time he wanted to be close to her. So he just sat down at the table and without saying anything he watched her. She took out the flowers and searched for a vase. When she couldn't find one, she pulled out an ancient looking jug and put it under the tap. Then after she filled it with water, she put the flowers into it, one by one, careful not to break or tear them. These kind of domestic activities were strange from her but he found it quite adorable.  
>When she was done she put the whole thing next to the sink and turned to him. She raised an eyebrow when she saw his face. A blush creeped up her neck from his stare and to busy herself she went to the table and wiped it clean with a napkin. But he was still watching her. She was getting pissed off and annoyed which was visible in her expression.<br>„Don't you have better things to do Jane?" she questioned and put her hands on the table, leaning towards him slightly.  
>„No!" he shook his head with an innocent grin and she took a deep breath to calm herself. For a moment she wished that ax had chopped his head off. But only for a second, because then she saw the soft glint in his eyes as he regarded her.<br>He was here because he wanted to be in her company! Not because he wanted to annoy her… That revelation made her astonished and a little self-conscious.  
>To Lisbon's relief in that moment VanPelt entered the house and greeted them with a huge smile. She inquired about Jane's injury then thanked Lisbon for putting the flowers in water. The words were just flowing from her mouth without a minute of pause. She told them all about her plans of decorating and asked them what they wanted to eat for dinner.<br>Lisbon and Jane were speechless so they couldn't answer Grace immediately. Then Lisbon muttered something about pasta and with a quickly murmured excuse left the room. Jane told the redhead that it was okay with him too, and then swiftly ran up the stairs after Lisbon.

….

Lisbon went to the nightstand beside her bed and after a minute of fumbling pulled out her phone and earphones. She put the earbuds in her ear and started some music. Then she sank into the comfortable, soft armchair and closed her eyes. This afternoon was starting to get a little too much to handle. She needed a little silence, and music sometimes helped her to stop  
>thinking.<br>She smiled when the new song started and she melted into the cushion.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no__  
><em>_Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show__  
><em>_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do__  
><em>_My gift is my song, and this one's for you__  
><em>

Lisbon didn't realize she was singing until she got to the chorus. She hummed it with her eyes shut and took a big breath.  
>Just then she smelled the delicious food and opened her eyes. Lisbon stopped the music and put her phone down. As she was stepping out of her room, she almost fell over Jane who was just getting out of his own room in that moment. She froze and stared at him; it couldn't be a coincidence that they decided to leave their rooms in the same time.<br>But Jane didn't say anything, he only waved for her to go first and when Lisbon started for the stairs he followed. They found Grace in the kitchen, cooking what looked like pasta and some sort of sauce.  
>„Hey Grace, what are you making?" asked Jane before Lisbon.<br>„Well, we had some ingredients of the lasagna left so I thought I would make spaghetti and we would have bolognese sauce with it…" VanPelt explained and stirred a spoon in one of the pots. „And I was thinking, that… we could use some fun, don't you think? I saw a nice bar in the town the other day and maybe we could go out and have a few drinks after dinner!" she suggested with a smile.  
>Oh, yeah! Lisbon thought, she could definitely use a drink.<br>„That's a wonderful idea, I'm sure Rigsby and Cho will love it!" exclaimed Jane and Lisbon already heard the excitement in his voice. „I'll go up and tell them!" he said and he ran up the stairs, yelling "Hey slackers, I've got good news for you buddies!"  
>Lisbon repressed a chuckle and settled down at the table but then almost immediately she got up. She realized that in the last days Grace was the only one who did any kind of housework and she felt a little bad about it. She should be helping… Even if VanPelt didn't ask for it.<br>So she went to the cabinet where the plates were stored and got out five medium sized soup plates. She guessed that it would be good for spaghetti. Then she pulled out a drawer and searched for forks.  
>With the pack of plates and cutlery she carefully made her way to the table and started to set the table.<br>„Oh, thanks Boss!" she heard Grace's voice when the young agent noticed what she was doing.  
>„I think it's the least I can do…" she told her sincerely over her shoulder and received a grateful smile as a response.<p>

**This was it, I hope you liked it… Please tell me your thoughts! Good, bad everything! :)  
>Next chapter will come soon, I hope! I will hurry as much as I can!<br>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time, xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, thank you all so much for the feedback on the previous chapter! I know I say this all the time but it really does mean a LOT! :)  
>I hope you will like this new chapter too…<br>The song is still Ellie Goulding 's Your song, though I did some changes to the lyrics…  
>Please enjoy!<br>**

_Disclaimer: This wonderful show is sadly still not mine…_

_Chapter 8_

„Great God, Grace; I'm so full!" Jane moaned as they got into the car. He rubbed his tummy and settled into his seat next to Lisbon.

„Hmm… That was delicious! Seriously Grace, where did you learn to cook like this?" Rigbsy chimed in and VanPelt almost blushed.

„My mom is a wonderful cook, I learned everything from her…" she shrugged.

„Well, I've got to say this. You'll be a fantastic wife!" Rigsby told her seriously and Lisbon repressed a grin.

She started the car and they all sat in silence until they arrived in front of the bar. Then one by one the team got out, and after Lisbon closed the car they entered the club.

Quiet music was playing in the background and Grace shot a smile at the others. As they strolled to a booth, the local people stared at them.

They must have been the only unknown faces to them in the whole bar. Everyone except Lisbon settled down around the table and she shot a glance in the way of the counter.

„I'll get the first round, I think we can get the CBI to pay for it as part of our 'activities'…" she told them and heard the laughs of her team.

„Well, well Lisbon, I never thought I would hear you say something like that…" Jane exclaimed as she was making her way across the room and Lisbon felt her face flush. She was accompanied by the stares of the people around her.

„Hi, I would like... ehmm… five beers, please!" she told the bartender, a an old lady with curly red hair and a friendly smile.

„Just a moment, dear!" she answered and turned to pour the drinks. Lisbon leaned on the counter and looked around the bar. It was rather a small place but really homey. She heard the laughter and the quiet and somewhere not so quiet chatter of people; in a corner booth, she saw her friends engaged in talking as well. The old CD player behind the counter was playing Piano Man and Lisbon smiled; she always loved music like that. Even if it was such a cliché; she couldn't help it…

She noticed a lonely man sitting at a table next to the window, glaring out into the darkness. He looked troubled and sort of moody. Lisbon saw that there was a story. Her cop instinct urged her to sit down in front of him and ask him about it. But she reminded herself that it wasn't a case; that this man was a stranger, not a witness, and not a family member of a victim. She had no idea who he was and if he had anything to share. He would probably just shoo her away and tell her to leave him alone. And he would be right.

„Here they are!" Lisbon heard the voice of the bartender and she snapped her head back to her. The lady was handing her a tray with five glasses on it, full of golden, foamy beer. She took it with a grin and thanked the woman; then she turned back towards their table and made her way to her team.

„It's absolutely a bad idea!" Rigsby said just as Lisbon appeared at the table.

„What's that?" Lisbon questioned and she put the tray down. Everyone reached out and grabbed one as she sat down next to Cho.

„Jane wanted us to sing…" Grace said before she took a sip of her beer.

„In your dreams!" Lisbon told him with a playful smile and Jane had to bite back the answer which would have told her just how right she was.

„I guess you just need to drink a little first," Jane said confidently and he traced his finger over the rim of his glass.

„Maybe you could sing…" Rigsby pointed out. Patrick snorted but didn't say a word.

„Yeah, seriously Jane, you could show us how cool it is to sing in a bar, in front of a bunch of strangers. „ Lisbon immediately agreed with Rigsby and she was secretly hoping that Jane would sing. She wanted so badly to hear his wonderful, gentle, soothing voice again…

„Yes, please, Jane!" Grace begged him and put her hand on his wrist to make Jane look at her. When he finally turned his eyes to her she displayed her puppy dog eyes and he smiled. He clearly liked that they were all desperate to get him on stage. Well, almost all…

„What about you, Cho? Don't you want to participate in persuading me to make a fool of myself in front of the whole town, my friend?" he raised his eyebrows and smirked at Cho's indifferent face. The agent's mouth twitched but his mask managed to stay in place as he put his glass down on the table.

„I couldn't care less," he announces but Lisbon could see the sparkle of interest in his brown eyes. „I'm pretty sure you don't even have the balls to do it, Jane!" he muttered and looked back at his beer; however, he was watching Jane's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

It worked. Just like Cho had planned it, and Lisbon felt respect towards her friend for his wit. It was now a challenge for Jane, one he couldn't ignore. And of course, he wouldn't…

Jane slowly stood up and met Lisbon's grin. He had a look of mischief on his face as he turned away and walked to the counter.

While he was talking to the owner, probably asking if he could use the karaoke machine, the others turned to Cho.

„Well done, buddy!" Rigsby patted his shoulder and Cho allowed himself a tiny smile.

„You got him Cho," VanPelt chuckled.

Lisbon didn't say anything but when their eyes met she shot Cho a look that told him what she thought. And by the way his face twisted a little in trying to repress a laugh, he understood her meaning.

„It's starting, guys!" Rigsby said excitedly when the music became more and more muffled and then died away completely. They all turned their bodies at an angle to see Jane, who had a microphone in his hand and was walking to the small stage now. When he noticed their eyes, he winked at them.

As the new song started for Jane, Lisbon's eyes widened. It took her a few seconds to realize what it was, but when she did it felt like a cold shower. It couldn't have been a coincidence; this time she was absolutely sure about that. She blushed at the thought that Jane heard her singing this song. And probably all the others too…

His voice was soft as he started to sing, making Lisbon shiver, and she blushed even more when she felt the goosebumps all over herself.

_I don't have much money, but girl if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_Though I've never forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

She closed her eyes as his gentle voice caressed her ears. She didn't fail to notice that he changed the lyrics a little, just enough for her to know that it was meant for somebody, like a message. And her heart told her that it was meant for her. That he sang it just for her…

Lisbon gripped her glass and tried really hard to fight back the tears that came to her eyes. She looked up at Jane and saw that he was looking right at her. She had the feeling that he could see right into her, into her very soul, and see everything she was.

She managed a weak smile and even though she wanted it to be playful and slightly sarcastic, it pretty much became just a trembling of her lips. She broke the eye contact and eyed the tabletop until he finished the song. His voice sounded even more beautiful than the first time and she wished she had recorded it. Actually, she was too dizzy to think about it when he sang, and now it was too late.

The audience – because the strangers in the bar all became the audience- applauded and whistled as Jane stepped off the stage and with a grin spread on his face he gave the microphone back to the old bartender who was clearly on edge of crying. She smiled at him through her tears affectionately and whispered something to him that Lisbon couldn't hear. Jane nodded and turned towards their table, his face satisfied and something more that Lisbon

couldn't really define. It was something deep, and when he glanced at her she felt everyone around them disappear.

He only saw her and she only saw him. He came one more step closer and he was standing next to the table, in front of her. Her legs were too weak to stand up and that was the only reason why Lisbon didn't jump up and kiss him in that very second. He sat down; his blue eyes glued to hers.

„Woah, Jane! That was amazing…" Grace exclaimed and snapped the two out of their own little world.

„Yes, it was…" Lisbon murmured and looked down at her hands. She felt a slight brush on her legs under the table and when she glanced up surprisedly she found Jane's eyes still on herself and he gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

Rigsby drank the last sip of his beer and with a sigh he stood up.

„Ok guys, the next round is on me!" he said and headed to the counter. Cho drank up the remains of his drink too and put his glass on the tray.

„So, who's singing next?" asked Jane excitedly and Lisbon felt his eyes in her again. She tried to hide in her seat and felt a blush spread over her cheeks. Fortunately, Jane didn't choose her… „Grace? I bet you have a wonderful voice…" he asked

„Oh, no! No way I'm singing! Maybe Cho!" Grace passed it to him but the agent only gave them a stern look. „Boss?" she looked at Lisbon

„Seriously? No thanks; I'd rather not." Lisbon chuckled and took the last sip of her beer.

„But why?" VanPelt asked, her eyes determined. She really wanted to convince her.

„Because I don't like to sing…" Lisbon said and though it was a lie she didn't feel too bad about it. As far as it saved her from public humiliation…

But Jane seemed to have other things in his mind.

„That's crazy; you should sing more often Lisbon! Maybe sometimes out of the shower…" he muttered and maybe it wasn't even on purpose. Maybe it just slipped out, but Lisbon wanted to scream in that moment. Or rather, just simply disappear.

„In the shower? How does Jane know what you do under the shower, Boss?" Grace asked with glinting eyes, her voice high from surprise.

„He doesn't!" Lisbon said „He shouldn't…" she corrected herself. She stared at Jane and raised an eyebrow, waiting for some kind of explanation.

„I just, happened to hear you the other night…. And today…." He said, shrugging and his eyes traveled the bar, searching for a better place to look. He couldn't stand her furious glare.

„What did you hear?" Rigsby asked when he appeared on Cho's side with a tray full of refilled glasses.

„Jane heard Boss singing in the bathroom…" Cho filled him in as he reached for a beer.

Lisbon got another beer for herself too, and took a huge sip. She just wanted out. She wished she could disappear in that moment. Or be invisible…

„Oh, really? And does she have a nice voice?" Rigsby questioned Jane.

„Breathtaking" Jane admitted, now looking deep into Lisbon's eyes so that she understood that he meant it.

„Then you should sing Boss!" Rigsby announced and it was the last straw for her. Her glass hit the table forcefully as she put it down.

„Nobody's going to sing. Period," she said angily and turned towards the crowd. She wanted to search for the man she saw earlier, who sat next to the window but he wasn't there anymore.

„Okay, okay…" Grace's soft voice tried to change the subject. „I wanted to ask you guys, what do you thing about the decorations?"

„What decorations?" Rigsby asked before he also took a sip and VanPelt let out an exaggerated sigh.

„God, didn't you even notice?" she asked with mock disappointment then shook her head. „Men…"

„Hey, hey! Stop right there!" Jane held his hand out „I, in fact noticed it! And it is beautiful!" he stated and flashed a grin.

„Thanks Jane" Grace's eyes sparkled and she must have kicked Rigsby under the table because the agent squeaked and looked up at her with a hurt expression; then when their eyes met, he just shrugged apologetically.

….

A few rounds later, feeling a little dizzy, they made their way out of the bar. The night was a bit chilly and Lisbon shivered. Jane, who was walking right beside her shot her a 'you okay?' look and she just turned her head away. The alcohol was starting to get into her brain and she tried hard to control herself. She didn't want to make a complete fool out of herself.

„Ehm, Boss… What do you plan to do with the car?" she heard Cho's question and she suddenly remembered that they came with the SUV.

„Damn, I totally forgot it." She turned towards the black car. „I can't drive like this… I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow!" she sighed and when she heard VanPelt's chuckle, she looked at her.

The redhead was practically in Rigsby's arms by then; clearly the alcohol had its effect on her. The tall man had gathered her up in his arms and she was clutching his chest to keep herself up.

„Let's go home!" Lisbon said and started to walk towards the street. She could only hope that they would find their way.

The street lights lined the sidewalk and Lisbon tried to lead her team confidently through the streets. At some point she stumbled over a little pothole and Jane had to catch her before she fell. His arm stayed around her waist as they continued their walk and only when the cottage came into view did Lisbon pull away. She got the key out of her pocket and with a little

fumbling, she opened the door.

They strolled into the house and all sat down around the table, Grace still leaning into Rigsby's embrace and Cho resting his head on the wall behind him with closed eyes.

Jane seemed pretty awake and his grin was bright. He muttered something to VanPelt who giggled and breathed a light kiss on Rigsby's neck. The man shuddered and closed his arms tightly around her. Lisbon scowled but didn't comment on it. She was having some difficulties in keeping her mind under control. When Jane's knee bumped into hers under the table, she jumped a little and fought the urge to slide her hand down on his thigh.

„Oh, you know what we should do?" Grace suddenly exclaimed and Cho's eyelids fluttered as the unexpected sound startled him. „We should play Truth or Dare!" she rubbed her hands together and she stood up. With shaky legs she made her way to the fridge and opened the door. „Oh, look! Here's a bottle of wine…" she said happily and pulled it out, then grabbed a bottle of water and brought it back to the table.

„VanPelt, I'm not sure that it's a good idea to drink more…" Jane muttered and helped the woman to sit back down.

„Right, you're totally sober Jane! I don't know how you did it, but you seem completely fine…" Grace told him accusingly and she handed the wine to Rigsby. „Wayne, would you be so nice as to open it?" she glanced at him through her eyelashes and the man caressed her cheek with his thumb before he opened the wine.

Lisbon didn't know what hit her but she didn't protest. She just stood up and walked to a cabinet to get glasses for all of them. When she returned she took the bottle from Rigsby and in spite of Jane's disapproving head shake she poured wine for everyone; then they passed the glasses around so all of them had one in front of them.

„Now, we can play…." She said as a toast, and Grace clapped her hands with an excited face.

**So, this is it for now… What do you think? Reviews please! I love reading your opinions… :)  
>By the way, did you guys see the leaked out storyboard with the spoilers of the end of the season on it? :) Because I, for one can't wait to see what happens…<br>I'll try to upload soon, and I would like to tell you now that this story will soon become T rated (don't worry, nothing disgusting) so… Consider yourself warned! ;) Until next time, xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my dear readers, I'm so so sorry for being this late! I truly hope you will forgive me… And to make it up to you I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as my beta reader's done with it… Hopefully really soon! :)  
>Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! Gives me huge happiness and inspiration to know that you like the story!<br>Last chapter I forgot it and I feel really bad that I did, so now I would like to shout out a double extra thanks to _MarvelDC superhero fan _for being an awesome beta reader! :)  
>Chapter 9 comes, please enjoy! <strong>

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…_

_Chapter 9_

Rigsby twirled the water bottle in the middle of the table and it spun like crazy for more than a minute. The team watched it with interest, waiting to see whose turn it would be this time.

The wine had disappeared from the glasses and the bottle was down next to Jane's leg, under the table.

With a final turn the bottle slowed and it stopped so its cap pointed to Grace. The woman who was still snuggled into Rigsby's side chuckled and looked up at him expectantly.

„Okay Grace, truth or dare?" he asked. VanPelt pondered for a moment and pressed her lips together in concentration.

„Hmm, truth!" she finally decided.  
>After more than half an hour of playing they had to be quite creative with both truths and dares. They had seen Cho sing Happy Birthday in a squeaky voice, something Lisbon never thought she would hear; then Jane answered the question whether he would be one legged or half blind. They found out he would rather be half legged because he couldn't be able to live without his full sight. Then Lisbon drank three glasses of wine in a row.<p>

Mostly they chose 'truth' and Jane, who seemed to be more sober than the others, was starting to get bored. So when Grace said 'Truth' he sighed loudly.

„Shh…" Lisbon poked him with her elbow and looked at Rigsby to hear the question.

„Let's see…" the man scraped his forehead „If you couldn't be a cop what would you be?"

„Oh, that's easy, I would probably be a confectioner or maybe a jockey!" Grace answered and grinned „I loved horse riding when I was younger…" she added with a dreamy expression. Then she grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It settled on Cho and he blinked some before he looked at VanPelt.

Clearly he was getting sleepy, but he would never admit it. Lisbon was quite surprised that he agreed to drink so much, but after all she drank too so it wasn't such a big thing.

„Please, Cho, save me and don't say 'truth'…" begged Jane before Cho could open his mouth to answer. The agent flashed a half smile, the kind of that makes you wonder if it's an evil smirk or simply a repressed joyful grin.

„Let Jane have a little fun; dare!" he announced and Patrick clapped his hands together with a pleased laugh.

„That's my boy!" he said and shot a proud look at Cho who just shook his head, then looked at Grace, waiting for the task.

VanPelt fixed her stare on the table and unconsciously bit her lower lip. Obviously, she was trying to find the best dare they had that night. Her eyes lit up when something came to her mind and she turned her slightly blurry gaze on Cho with a mischievous, smug smirk.

„Cho, I dare you to touch Boss' boobs for 2 minutes!„ She said and Lisbon's head snapped up.

„What?" she hissed.

„Sorry Boss, but it's only logical this way… I wouldn't ask him to touch my breast and making him do such things to the guys would be a bit sick. So, that leaves you," VanPelt explained and after Lisbon thought it over she had to agree that it was logical in its own twisted and idiot way.

„Gosh" Lisbon muttered and felt her face flush. She turned to Cho who was getting up from his chair and he walked next to her. She avoided his eyes but from the corner of her eyes she saw his neutral expression. It was just a task for him.

„Sorry Boss," he whispered as he reached out towards her and Lisbon closed her eyes. She was slightly embarrassed with having her colleague touching her, even if it was Cho, who was like a brother for her. Though with her eyes closed her other senses became sharper. And her heartbeat fastened when she heard Jane's barely audible whisper.

„Lucky man."

Cho's palm was warm against her shirt but she didn't pay attention on it. Jane's presence suddenly became more obvious beside her and she felt her shin press against his. She heard him shift and even though she couldn't see through her closed eyelids, she could easily imagine his face. She also heard VanPelt's voice saying "One minute," then Cho's impatient snort.

She slowly opened her eyes and instead of looking at Cho, she tried to catch Jane's eyes under Cho's arm. He was staring at her face and his blue eyes were very mysterious. She wasn't sure if it was just the light or something else but his pupils seemed dilated. It was easy to imagine that it was Jane's hand on her body and it sent waves of shivering through her body. Her dizzy brain rolled over numerous images of her and Jane each in different, quite dirty position. She tried to slow down her breathing and ended up breaking eye contact.

„Done!" Grace exclaimed and she laughed.

Cho's hand immediately disappeared from her body and with a relieved sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair. She still felt Jane's eyes on her, but she knew that she didn't have the self-control to look at him again without doing something incredibly crazy that she would regret later. His leg brushed hers under the table and she sucked in a sharp breath. She held back a groan and stared at Cho who had the bottle in his hand. He spun it and it twirled and twirled endlessly…

Finally it stopped on Jane and Cho grinned.

„Truth or dare?" he asked

„Of course dare! Gimme something good, mate," Jane said and rubbed his hands together.

„As you wish! Here is it, I dare you to call a random number and sing a serenade to the person who picks it up," said Cho without a moment of hesitation.

Rigsby and Grace laughed out loud and Lisbon chuckled too. Cho held Jane's gaze as the consultant pulled out his phone and held it out to Cho. He took it and turned to the rest of the team.

„Okay guys, now everybody say a number!" he asked and put his fingers on the buttons, ready to dial.

„Hmm… 6!" Grace started.

„I say 3" continued Rigsby

„Boss?" Cho looked at Lisbon and she smirked.

„7"

„Okay, Jane, you can say one too!" Cho turned to Patrick.

„Let it be 5!" Jane decided.

After Cho typed these he pushed some more buttons and hit 'call'. Then he gave the phone back to Jane who put it to his ear and cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

The minutes passed and Lisbon started to think that maybe the person they were calling was already asleep. After all, it was late at night. But then a grin spread on Jane's face and he took a breath.

_„The sun is bright as your smile_

_and for me it takes awhile_

_to breathe when you're around_

_because I'm afraid to make a sound."_

He started quietly, then grew louder and louder with every line. His eyes were staring into Lisbon's and she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. He just made the lyrics up but somehow he managed to sing it like it was a popular song from the radio. Jane sang one more verse, then said a very polite goodnight and ended the call.

VanPelt started to giggle and the boys clapped. Lisbon smiled too and shot Jane a respectful look.

„I suppose it's my turn, isn't it?" Jane asked and reached for the bottle. He spun it and they waited. Grace repressed a yawn and Rigsby rubbed her shoulder. „Lisbon!" Jane yelled excitedly when the bottle stopped.

Lisbon blinked surprisedly and her blood pulsed through her veins as she was thinking what Jane would make her to do. It was quite tempting to say dare and shivers ran down her spine as she wondered about all the possibilities he could come up with.

„Truth" she said without waiting for his question. She realized that she wouldn't want to do anything nasty in front of the team and she felt the alcohol blunt her mind and senses. She was too drunk to say dare. She would rather admit something incredibly embarrassing than do a thing that would have irreversible consequences.

„God, why?" Jane sighed, an exasperated sound. „Okay, so… Tell us your most uncomfortable secret…" he challenged her.

„You already revealed that tonight," Lisbon reminded him, referring to the shower-singing.

„Right, then the second…" Jane nodded and a small, apologetic smile spread on his lips as he watched her.

„I..I don't really know…" Lisbon tried to make her brain work, she tried to make the images of the fantasies from alcohol disappear. It was harder than she thought it would be, especially since the man from her fantasies was sitting so freaking close to her.

„Come on! There must be something…" Jane whined after a few minutes of silence. Lisbon swayed her head from left to right and hummed to herself.

„First crush? A huge fall in high school in front of everyone? Ketchup stain on a shirt?" he guessed and she just smirked.

„I guess it would be… I'm a big fan of Spice Girls." She told with half closed eyes and she heard the excited hisses and groans of her co-workers.

Only Jane gave a dissatisfied sound.

„No, no… That doesn't count; I already knew that!" he shook his head and she

grimaced. Damn, she had forgotten that one… „Think of another one!" he asked and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

„Okay, I… Once in college I drank a little too much and…" she started and she felt the blush creep up her neck immediately. She ignored Rigsby's 'Just like now, right?' comment and continued, determined to get the story quickly out. „… it was a party of my best friend's boyfriend and we went there together. First I only wanted to relax a little, then I went too far

And I ended up singing and…and…stripping my clothes off in front of a small crowd…" she muttered with her head in her hands. Even though she was drunk, both back then and now, she felt incredibly embarrassed about it. It was something she didn't like to remember, something she hadn't told anyone yet.

Grace and Jane laughed loudly and Rigsby was stooped from laughter. Cho chuckled too and Lisbon closed her eyes and turned her head upwards.

„God, I can't believe I told you…" she murmured.

„Oh, don't regret it, Lisbon! This is just a game… If you'd feel more comfortable we could always share our most shameful stories!" Jane offered and apart from Rigsby's sudden protest Lisbon saw that Cho and Grace nodded too.

„That would be great!" Lisbon grinned, impatient to find out about Cho's most flustering moments. Her eyes traveled around the table, looking at the faces of her friends. VanPelt was completely flushed and she had her head resting on Rigsby's shoulder. The man's hair was tousled and his sight seemed a little blurry. Then beside them, there was Cho. Dark circles started to appear under his eyes and he seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes open.

The only one who looked happy and alert and totally sober was Jane. Lisbon had no idea how he did it, but he looked like on every other day in the office. The late hour didn't seem to bother him at all either.

„I'll start, ok?" Jane asked with sparkling eyes, and Lisbon had the strange feeling that he didn't feel uncomfortable with telling this story at all. He rubbed his hands together and looked from face to face.

„Oh, just start the story!" she said impatiently.

„Okay…" he shrugged and grinned. He waved his hands around in a theatrical manner and took a deep breath. „It all happened when I was 15 years old," he murmured secretively. VanPelt snuggled closer to Rigsby and the man put his arm around her protectively. „There was a girl in our neighborhood, Chloe. She had long, curly brown hair and an exotic accent. Her dark eyes mesmerized me and I completely fell for her. So much that I went to all the parties she was at, trying to get her attention. She was two years older than me and she was a cool girl. I had to do pretty stupid things to get into her team. Then, after half a year I did it… One day she called me and invited me to a party. You can imagine I was on cloud nine…" he chuckled and shook his head. „Before I went to the party, I stole a small amount of money from my dad's wallet. I wanted to buy a drink or some cigarettes, but I couldn't tell my father. As far as he was concerned, I went to bowling with my friends that night… So I went and got really drunk from downing half a bottle of vodka all by myself. I wanted to seem cool…." he explained at the shocked looks of his friends. He glanced at Lisbon and added. „I was in love"

„Yeah, go on!" Cho muttered.

„So, I was drunk and some guy gave me another cigarette. I'm pretty sure it was some kind of drug because I started to throw up like crazy and they had to take me out of the house because I was feeling so bad. They laid me down on the ground, my clothes full of vomit and then there came Chloe. I tried to sit up and act like nothing had happened but when I managed to straighten up another wave of vomiting came and I didn't have time to turn away from her. It all landed on the poor girl," Jane said with a slight blush and he hid his face between his hands. „I threw up on my crush!" he groaned. „Furthermore, my dad somehow found out that I stole the money and he yelled at me in front of my friends. Of course I never saw Chloe again, but when my friends found out about the whole story they teased me about it for weeks. Hmm… Good old teenage times, right?" he sighed nostalgically and grinned. „That was my story; who's next?" he eyed VanPelt and the agent had a little smile on her lips as she extracted herself slightly from Rigsby's embrace.

„Ok, my turn!" she bit her lower lip and tucked some hair behind her ear. "It was actually when I came to the CBI. It was on my first week with you guys." She took a second before she continued. „I was having a hard time finding my way around the building and there were times when I ended up in pretty uncomfortable situations, like going into the men's toilet instead of women's or leaving finished paperwork on the pile of trash papers. But I guess the worst thing was when I met the boss for the first time…" she turned her head down.

„Me?" Lisbon asked with raised eyebrows.

„No, not you Boss, but the big boss… If I recall right it was a man named Hollins back then, just before Minelli…" Grace explained and everyone except Jane everyone nodded. He didn't know who it was. „So, when I first met him we weren't in the office. I was waiting in the coffee shop across the office to get my morning coffee, and he pushed his way to the front of the row, ignoring everybody else. He muttered something like he's an important person and he's in a hurry but I snapped when he elbowed an old lady away. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. I shouted at him and told him he was a jerk. I think by the look he gave me he just couldn't believe his ears. He narrowed his eyebrows and stormed out of the shop without a word. Everyone nodded approvingly and the old lady thanked me for it…" she let out a tiny smile and stopped for a second.

„So? There was more right?" Jane demanded the continuation.

„Yes, the bad part comes now… On that same day I was sitting in front of my computer, trying to figure out how to download a picture from a database when the man appeared in the bullpen. I didn't know who he was but I remembered him from the morning. I sat there with crossed arms and stared at him as angrily as I could, but he didn't see me. Instead he went straight to Lisbon's office and closed the door. Back then I thought he was your boyfriend Boss, sorry…" Grace admitted and glanced at Lisbon apologetically, but she just chuckled. „So, I was wondering how could you get together with such an idiot when you two came out and made your way to my desk. When I heard Lisbon talking to him in her professional voice I already knew I was in trouble. And when they stopped in front of me and our eyes met I saw that he remembered me immediately. Then Lisbon said, 'Agent VanPelt, this is Mr. Hollins, our boss.

Boss, this is VanPelt, the new agent I've been telling you about.' In that second I wished I could disappear. I was sure he would fire me right away." VanPelt finished her story with deeply red cheeks and she buried her face into Rigsby's neck.

„Gosh, I didn't even notice! He never said a word about it!" Lisbon laughed and assured the blushing Grace.

„It was so embarrassing, I can't believe he didn't tell you… But I didn't regret telling him my opinion in the coffee shop. I still think I was right!" VanPelt said with the slightest bit of pride in her voice.

„You were totally right, and to be honest he could be a complete jerk sometimes!" Lisbon agreed with her and Rigsby rubbed her arm affectionately.

„Come on, Cho, let's hear your story!" Lisbon moved on, turning to the agent next to her only to find his eyes closed. He was puffing silently and evenly; obviously asleep. „I think he's out for good…" Lisbon murmured with a grin.

„Then... Rigsby!" Jane said with a sparkle in his eyes that had to fade away when he saw the agent's serious face and the shake of his head. „Oh, come on! Everybody told their story!" Jane begged him but he was adamant.

„Chicken!" Jane hissed and pressed his lips together in a pout that Lisbon couldn't help but find adorable and surprisingly hot.

„I'm exhausted…" Grace murmured as she closed her eyes too.

„Then I think this party is over for today!" Rigsby said quietly and gathered the half asleep VanPelt up and started for the stairs. „Goodnight guys! See you in the morning!" he whispered and carefully jumped the stairs.

Jane and Lisbon heard the soft click of Grace's door as he closed it. They were alone. Then a muffled snore came from Cho, reminding them that they weren't completely alone.

Suddenly, Lisbon felt the urge to reach out and touch Jane, just slide her fingers over his arm or maybe tangle them in his hair, run her thumb over his lips then lean in and…

„Are you tired, too?" Jane's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts which were starting to get more and more indecent.

„No!" Lisbon answered after a minute of thinking and blinked at him. „You?"

„Not at all," he shook his head and their eyes met. There was a moment of silence and they communicated without words. The tension was vibrating between them and Lisbon felt her brain slow down even more. She couldn't think straight. The alcohol level in her body wasn't helping either, and Jane was absolutely too close.

When his hand touched hers on the table, she winced and gasped a little. His eyes were still locked with hers and he stroked her palm with one finger.

„Jane?" she breathed and looked away.

„Please, Lisbon; don't go yet," he asked as she tried to stand up. At the sound of his pleading voice, she stayed seated and looked back at his face.

His cheeks were flushed and his ocean blue eyes ran over her face in a desperate way, as if he was trying to memorize every line of it. He had a longing expression and it made her heart speed. She didn't want to fight it anymore. She wanted to give in to the images that her alcohol blunted brain gave her.

She pulled her hand away from Jane's on the table and heard his disappointed sigh. It was so sad, so pained it broke her heart. She quickly looked back up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. She reached up and ran one finger over his eyelids. They fluttered a little, but he didn't move, just let out a little moan. It made her shiver and she couldn't stop….

Her hand moved lower to trace the line of his nose and then with the softest touch she slid her thumb over his lips. His mouth moved just enough to kiss her finger and she smiled.

It was hot in there and she felt it. She could barely breathe and she didn't know if it was because of Jane or the alcohol. Probably both. Even though she made the slightest and slowest moves, Lisbon was almost trembling from the tightness in her body.

She cupped his cheek with her right hand, and at last he opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated and he licked his lip unconsciously as he regarded her.

„Come with me…" she whispered huskily. She let go of his face and very slowly stood up. She felt his stare on her the whole time and before she walked away, she looked into his eyes once more. The desire in them startled her and she sucked in a deep, sharp breath. She didn't break the eye contact though, only when she took a step away. As she passed by him, she ran one finger over his shoulders, lingering for a second before she walked away, her brain twisting and her body dizzy with the sensations. She couldn't think straight anymore, didn't even try. She didn't think about doing the right thing nor the consequences. She wanted him but despite the alcohol she drank, there was still some pride left in her, something that was coming from deeper, something naturally Lisbon. She wasn't that easy. She was going to make him take first step. Even of it was hard as hell, she walked away, never looking back but silently hoping that he would follow.

**This is it… Longer than usual, right? Hope you don't mind!  
>What do you think? Is it worth the wait? I hope it is… :)<br>Please tell me your thoughts and review!  
>As I promised, new chapter will be up real soon! And again, sorry for the late upload…<br>Love you all, xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi dear readers, I can't even tell you how incredibly sorry I am! I feel really bad and I swear here and now that I will never promise anything that I can't keep for sure! I uploaded this chapter as soon as I got it… so that part of the promise I could keep…  
>I really hope you forgive me…<br>This is _the_ T rated chapter, and believe me it is really T! Huge T! I hope you will like it though, and I hope so much that it will be good enough to make up for the long wait…  
>I thought a lot about writing this, then I said to myself 'why not?' so I did it. I've never written such a T rated chapter before, so I hope you'll enjoy it! :)<br>The song in it is 'I will wait for you' by Louis Armstrong. It goes without saying, it's not mine either… I found it completely by accident while I was looking for a song for this chapter and I'm so glad I found it. I think it fits perfectly…  
>I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on last chapter, and also who put the story (or me) in alerts! You're the best!<br>Thanks to MarvelDC superhero fan for looking through it and putting up with my mistakes! :)  
>Okay, enough of the babbling, here comes the new chapter!<strong>

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, all rights go to the creators!_

_Chapter 10_

His head was spinning and his heart was thumping in his throat. How that happened? And why did he want more? So much more...  
>He could still feel her touch on his skin, the smell of her surrounding him like a lovely bubble that he never wanted to leave. Jane didn't know how this got so out of control. He knew she was drunk, really drunk. But he wasn't... He should have been the sober one, the thinking one.<p>

Somehow, she managed to make his brain stop, totally useless. She was so tempting, so incredibly sexy when she teased him. Her green eyes sparkling playfully and there was a tiny little smirk in the corner of her precious mouth that he just wanted to kiss away so desperately... Her delicate fingers played him, like she knew exactly where to touch to make him crazy, and they weren't even naked yet. It made Jane shiver to think about that, and she asked him to go with her. In that gorgeous, throaty bedroom voice that made his heart go faster. It made his blood race in his veins and his mouth go dry. He ran his tongue over his lips and with slightly shaking legs, stood up.

Because she wanted him to follow. She asked him to go and Jane didn't want to waste any time...

He glanced back at Cho, who was still sleeping peacefully, leaning on the wall.

He didn't seem to notice any of what happened.

Jane saw Lisbon's back as she disappeared on the stairs and swallowed before he took a swift step to catch up with her_._

…

_First step._

Her mouth went dry and however hard she tried she couldn't stop the shaking of her limbs. It took all her strength not to fall, or go back to Jane. But she kept going, telling herself that he would follow.

_Second step._

She never knew that walking could be so difficult. She didn't hear him move or even take a breath and she started to worry that maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe he won't follow. Maybe she misunderstood the signs. Maybe it was just the excess amount of alcohol talking. She cursed herself for drinking that much. Lisbon strained her ears to hear something from him. Anything... Anything at all. But still no sound.

_Third step._

Should she stop? Or just glance back above her shoulder? Only to check what he's doing, to see his reaction. She was almost at the stairs now; if she took one more step she couldn't stop later. Lisbon had to decide. The hope that he would follow had almost disappeared and complete panic took its place. Panic that she had made fool of herself, that she had ruined their friendship with her mindless flirting...

_Fourth step._

With the next step she would be on the stairs. Her brain wasn't helping her in any way.

_Where is that sharp detective mind now, Teresa_?, she asked herself. She couldn't hope that Jane would forget this in the morning because obviously the man was anything but drunk.

_Fifth step._

And that was it. It was over. She was on the first stair and Jane was nowhere close.

The darkness settled on her, making it hard to see at first. Rigsby must have forgotten to turn the lights on when he took Grace up to her room.

Lisbon let out a deep sigh, her sadness and embarrassment clear from the sound. She felt tears fill her eyes as she slowly lifted her left leg to the next stair.

That's what she got when she started hoping. That was exactly why she never did that! For a minute or two, she really thought that there could be something between her and Jane, but he probably saw nothing more than a friend in her...

And that broke her heart. It hurt her more than she expected.  
>She was about to wipe a tear away when she heard a sudden sound from behind her. She was turning halfway to see what was happening when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a little. She was spun around and her back hit the wall. She let out a surprised squeak, but then her mouth was too occupied to make any more sound.<p>

Eager lips pressed to her own and a strong hand cupped her cheek gently. Her hands came up immediately and she tangled her fingers into Patrick Jane's blond curls.

She knew that it was him in the moment he touched her. She saw his eyes before he kissed her and it took away all her doubts. His body slammed into hers and she was stuck between him and the wall.

His tongue slid over her lower lip and with a moan she opened her mouth to him. She fisted her hand in his hair and tried to pull him even closer. His hands were on her hips now, hugging her to him. When she kissed him back he growled low in his throat and his right hand slipped under her shirt. He caressed her hot skin softly; his fingers barely moved.

Lisbon felt her blood race in her veins and as his mouth left hers to trail light kisses along her jaw she was sure she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back to give him better access and his lips found their ways to her neck. He sucked and bit her skin gently then ran his tongue over it. With an impetuous movement, she quickly wrapped her left leg around his right.

Jane gasped but his free hand grabbed her thigh and held it there. She stroked his hair, then her hands slid to his back and she scratched her nails down. In reply, his right hand found her bra and he started to caress her breast through the material. Lisbon groaned, long and lustful, and her mouth searched for his again.

As her tongue invaded his mouth, her leg that was wrapped around him tightened and her hips rolled against his. Jane's hand left her leg and he slipped it up her body until his fingers were in her hair. He pushed his hips against her and slightly bit her mouth.

„Jane" she sighed and she arched her back a little as his hand cupped her breast.

It seemed to turn him on more because with a grumble he pulled her away from the wall and forced her to back up the stairs. They stumbled up until the first floor and there Jane pushed Lisbon against the wall again. She tried to repress her moan because she didn't want Rigsby or VanPelt come out and see them. It was difficult though when she felt his hand skating down her back to squeeze her ass.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as she tried to get rid of it. She unbuttoned half of them when he decided it was time to move and he hugged her again close to himself as he stepped towards the stairs. Lisbon managed not to fall and she clung to his chest as he walked up the remaining stairs.

When they arrived on their floor, she tore his shirt apart and let it fall to the floor. Her fingers touched his chest and he groaned in anticipation. He pinned her against the door of her bedroom and suddenly she became aware of just how turned on he was…

She gasped and pulled him to her, then reached behind her back and turned the doorknob. They almost fell to the ground as they backed into the room, the frenzy of their kisses never stopping.

Lisbon turned them and with a playful grin she pushed at Jane's chest. The man tottered backwards until his legs hit the bed and he tumbled onto it. He supported himself on his elbows and looked up at her like that.

….

She was absolutely, utterly beautiful. Incredibly sexy and so tempting and so damn drunk.

Jane felt the soft covers under his bare back as he stared at Lisbon in the dark. Her form was towering above him and he marveled at her sight. He never hoped that he would live to see this day, the day when Teresa Lisbon would let him kiss her, and do all those naughty things to her…

Those dirty, dirty things…

But he had no time to think about how amazing she was, because she moved forward and straddled him. His hands came up to keep her still on his lap. She leaned in and captured his lips in a searing kiss and he tasted her hungrily. She tasted like alcohol. Alcohol and something uniquely her, something sweet and yet unknown to him. As he hugged her, Jane slipped his hands under her shirt again, his fingers stroking her silky skin. He shuddered when Lisbon sucked on his upper lip and an involuntary moan left his mouth.

With a quick move, he turned them over and laid her on her back. He pushed her into the covers and bent over her. He stopped for a moment and just stared down at her. She looked back at him, her emerald eyes glinting in the dark of the room. The only sound that broke the silence of the house was their panting and it sent a hot trail of desire through his body, a so missed feeling he didn't have the chance to experience lately. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone and let his fingers find their ways into her hair. Lisbon very slowly closed her eyes and from under her long eyelashes blinked up at him seductively.

She lifted her hands and slid them up his chest. She caressed his face softly, then with a smile her hands began their way back down on Jane's chest until it reached his belt. He hissed as her fingers started to unbuckle it.

"God, I want you…" he forced it out between his teeth, determined not to cry out too loudly.

Lisbon chuckled lightly as her fingers did their magic on his pants. Soon he found himself without a belt. Jane didn't want fall behind, so he started to unbutton her shirt while he kissed her full on the mouth again.

Their tongues danced feverishly and when Jane broke the kiss to place wet little kisses to her chin and neck she rocked her hips into him in a way that made his blood boil.

At last he was able to pull off her shirt and he threw it on the ground. His stomach and chest pressed to her bare skin as he leaned in to kiss her again.

...

His nose brushed her collarbone and Lisbon giggled. She wrapped her fingers into his hair and pulled him up to her face. Her mouth met his for the thousandth time that night, but it was still taking her by surprise how delicious his kiss was, sweet and soft even though he was kissing her wildly, almost roughly.

The alcohol started to wear off and the only thing that made her dizzy was Jane. His touches and kisses brought sensations to her body which she had never felt before. She wanted him more than she thought it was possible. It was overwhelming but she wanted more.

"Jane, please..." she gasped when he teased her through her bra and she dug her nails into his back to let him know how impatient she was.  
>Jane pulled back from her, only millimeters, but she immediately felt the loss of his body, his warmth on her. She let out a disapproving sound and searched his eyes. When their eyes met, she shot him a questioning look and he smiled at her affectionately. His blue eyes were full of love and desire. She swallowed and tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine from his intense stare.<p>

"We need to stop," he whispered and even though Lisbon saw in his eyes that he didn't want to stop she also saw that he was serious.

"What? Why?" she asked, her voice barely audible. She slid her hands up his body until she was cupping his face. He closed his eyes and a muffled groan left him. When he opened his eyes again, his face was pained and his stare was begging.

"Lisbon..." he breathed but she didn't pay attention. She pulled him down with a strong move and his lips crashed int hers. Her tongue was in his mouth instantly and her kiss was anything but gentle. She sucked and bit and as she explored his mouth Jane couldn't help but groan deeply. She felt his hands on her again and she arched her back to push her body into him.

"Lisbon, you're drunk!" he gasped when he was finally able to pull back. She could see the inner fight in him, wanting this with all his heart but also wanting to do the right thing.

"I'm not that drunk..." she whispered and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck. Her tongue drew small circles up on his skin until she reached his ear. She nibbled his earlobe and felt his hips roll against hers once more.

"Oh, yes..." he growled and for a second she thought that she won the battle but then he started to pull away. He put his hands on each side of her head and pushed himself up, away from her. "You are so...very...drunk," he whispered, emphasizing the words.

"Maybe I am, but I'm sober enough to know that I want this. I want you!" she murmured into his ear, lifting her upper body to reach him.  
>Her hot breath met his ear and neck and in a sudden movement, Jane turned his head and was kissing her again with full force. Her head was on the pillow again and his kiss was more passionate than the ones before. Her hands began their journey down his back again, towards his pants but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists and pinning them together to the bed above her head.<p>

Lisbon moaned long in the back of her throat, Jane being rough and bossy turned her on more. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist and their hips collided with a huge force. She felt him hardening through his pants and she tried to pull him even closer. She hooked her ankles behind his back and her heels dug into his thighs. He sucked on her neck then breathed air-light kisses on her shoulder. Lisbon felt goosebumps all over her and she tried to free her hands from his grip. He was strong, stronger than she thought and when he bit her shoulder she wriggled beneath him. He slipped his tongue over the bite mark, moistening the flesh and her eyes rolled back into her head. She did't know how long she could take this...

"Jane, please don't torture me anymore!" she begged him raspily.

"We can't do it, Lisbon... Not now, not when you're drunk," he told her and bent down to kiss her. She met his loving lips with matching softness and she sighed contentedly when they broke apart.

"I love you, Jane, and I'm one hundred percent sure I want this!" she whispered and felt him move away. "I can feel that you want it too..." she tried to reason but he only let out a silent laugh.

"I do, and I love you too, but that's one of the reasons why I can't let you do this," he muttered as he swiftly turned to lay back on the bed beside her.

"But listen to me, I promise you that if you want to do this in the morning, then I will be the happiest man on Earth, Lisbon! And I won't say a word to stop you..." he offered, and with a sad smile she nodded. He was right, of course; she didn't really want their first time to be drunk sex. It would ruin the magic...

Her heart still pounded quickly in her chest but she felt herself slowly calm down. The shivering of her body lessened then stopped and she was left with a comfortably warm feeling inside of her. She was quite sure that this is what they called love.

She moved to lean her head on his chest and his arm came up around her as he hugged her close. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze and she closed her eyes.

"Just sleep now..." he murmured and she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

„I can't sleep if you touch me…" she admitted quietly and Jane's pulse quickened again.

„I can't resist touching you!" he whispered into her hair and she groaned; they both knew this could easily end badly.

„At least put on your shirt, then," she begged even though she didn't want to feel the loss of his bare skin on hers. He carefully sat up and jumped out of the bed while searching for his shirt in the dark. He had suspicions where it could be, but he still bumped into an armchair and the edge of the bed while he looked for it. When he finally found it, he put it on in a minute and he was already jogging back to her. He lay back into the same position he was

before, and Lisbon put her head back on his chest the moment his back met the bed.

"Sing me a lullaby..." she asked in a half asleep voice and he grinned.

"Your wish is my command!" he said then his quiet voice filled the silence as Lisbon closed her eyes again. She decided it wasn't a bad thing to fall asleep in Patrick Jane's arms while listening to his tender singing...

_If it takes forever, I will wait for you_

_For a thousand summers, I will wait for you_

_Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you_

_Till I hear you sigh, here in my arms_

_Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go_

_Everyday remember, how I love you so_

_In your heart believe, what in my heart I know_

_That forevermore, I'll wait for you_

**Well… I don't know what can I say… I hope you liked it? Yeah, I think that's the best I can say! :) Please tell me all your thoughts! Really all… If it was too much, or not enough… If you hated it, or if you liked it… Every review makes my heart flutter in happiness! ;)  
>What do you guys think of the season finale? I think it was great! I mean, seriously… *spoiler!* he said 'Love you!' ..*-*<br>I can promise as much as last time, I will upload the next chapter in the moment I get it from my beta reader… And again, I'm so truly sorry for this late upload now, it makes me feel bad!  
>Thank you for reading, and reviewing! You know how much it means! :)<br>Until next time, xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, here is the brand new chapter! Thank you so much for reading and all the feedback on previous chapter! I swear it means the world for me to hear that you like the story! :) Every single review made me smile and write quicker… ;)  
>Special thanks to <em>MarvelDC superhero fan <em>for checking for mistakes! :)**

**I hope you will like it, please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Still not mine…_

_Chapter 11_

By the time Jane finished the song, she was asleep and he also closed his eyes to fall into peaceful sleep.

He was in the CBI, napping on his couch as usual. He heard a loud noise, so he opened his eyes to find Lisbon beside Grace's desk with a pile of files in her arms. The thing that made the noise was her coffee mug hitting the floor. Her stack of paperwork swayed when she looked after the cup with a sigh. Jane immediately jumped up and hurried to help her before everything ended up on the floor, and he slipped his hands under the files to get them from her.  
>Lisbon looked up with surprised eyes, but a soft smile graced her features when she realized it was him. She handed him the papers and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.<p>

"Thanks, Jane!" she murmured and he was shocked that she was acting so affectionately with him, especially in the middle of the bullpen.

"You're welcome; where should I put them?" he asked with a charming grin, and she just nodded towards her office. He made his way to said place and dropped the files on her desk. As she walked past him, Lisbon brushed his shoulder and then sat down in her chair. She spun around to get something from the drawer behind her and Jane watched her for another moment. Then, without a word, he turned and started to walk back to his couch.

However, as soon as he left her office he was stopped in his tracks by the sight that greeted him. It was a beautiful, tall, blond woman who stepped into his line of sight and he froze, his heart beating faster.

"Angela" he breathed unbelievingly.

"Hello, Patrick," the woman said and smiled gently at him; Jane closed the distance

between them with two swift steps. He couldn't hug her, though, because as he got closer, he saw that she wasn't really there. She was probably just a creature of his imagination, a ghost from his past...

His soul ached and his face fell when he realized this, but Angela's smile got wider and she shook her head.

"Don't be sad, Patrick! That wretched face never suited you very well!" she chuckled and rolled her eyes, just like Lisbon.  
>No, you have to stop comparing her to Lisbon or the other way around, he told himself angrily. He looked, or more correctly, stared at his wife, grateful to see her again even though he knew she wasn't really there. He had so many questions but somehow none of them came to his mouth. He didn't want to break the moment, nor risk that she may disappear if he asked the wrong thing. So he just stared at her and waited.<p>

"Take care of her, Patrick! Be careful not to mess it up because she is the one you need. She deserves to be happy and you do too..." Angela said and he knew exactly what she was talking about. His eyes widened and he gaped at her. The woman laughed and her blond hair flew around her face as she shook her head. "Come on Patrick, I know you love her and I want you to be happy. You deserve to live again, so let yourself! And appreciate her, she will be with you no matter what happens." she said and as the words left her mouth she slowly started to fade in front of his eyes.

"Angie!" he reached out but he couldn't get a hold of her. She smiled at him once more before she disappeared. "I love you", he told the blurry image of his beloved wife and he saw her gaze lovingly at him, finally fully disappearing.

Jane sighed, and felt his blood cool in his body. But somehow he had a weird, warm, pulsing feeling inside of him that fought with his shock. He could only describe it as hope...

Just with that, Patrick Jane woke up from his dream in the middle of the night. It took him a second to remind himself where he was and then he was able to see a little in the dark room.

He felt Lisbon snuggled into his side and he smiled at her tousled hair and peaceful face. Her eyelids slightly fluttered; then she pushed her face into his shoulder with a quiet sigh. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you!" he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear it. Then he tightened his arm around her waist and fell back asleep.

...

Lisbon didn't know how a headache could be this much of a pain. Before she even opened her eyes, she felt the throbbing pain in her head and her whole body was numb. She opened her eyes a bit, then squeezed them close again when she was greeted with the brightness of the sun. She bit back an annoyed moan and turned her head away from the light.

That was when she realized that her legs and back was hurting too. She was laying in the bed in a weird, twisted pose. Her head was leaning on something warm and soft which wasn't her pillow, and it was slightly higher than the other parts of her body. She wondered what could it be, then in this way of thinking, her mind began to work on the happenings of the last night.

She didn't want to wake up, but she needed a painkiller really soon and some water.

She blinked very slowly and noticed the form of a man's outline in front of her, under her technically… Now she knew what that incredibly comfortable, warm thing under her head was. When she further opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a perfectly lined nose and blond curls.

She lifted her head from his chest and that was when she felt his arm around her waist, keeping her at his side. Jane's eyes were still closed, his breathing even and slow. He was still asleep and a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

Lisbon felt her body react to his presence in many unexplainable and bewilderingly new ways. Her heart beat faster, and her blood was racing in her veins like a galloping horse. A small gasp escaped her mouth and her cheeks flushed.

She considered if she should wake him up or just let him sleep some more. She could just watch him, but then her own words echoed in her mind from the previous morning when, just like today, she woke up next to Jane... Only that time he was watching her, and she honestly told him how creepy that was. So now watching him sleep, however tempting it seemed, would be totally wrong.

She was afraid that if she moved just an inch he would notice it and stir, so she needed to stay completely motionless and quiet.

She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep again but eventually she discovered that once she woke up, there was no going back to sleep for her. Especially not when the sunbeams practically engulfed the entire room and both of them. Why hadn't she darkened the room with curtains originally?

After five minutes of being a breathing statue, she decided to make a move.

Her headache was starting to get worse, and she had an uncomfortable and unnerving feeling forming in her stomach. She had no intention in throwing up in her own bed, so she carefully shifted her head from Jane's chest and slipped out of his arms. She heard a protesting grumble and she stopped moving, holding her breath as she looked back at him and only daring to blink when he sighed and turned a bit. He seemed like he was fast asleep again.

She pursed her lips together in concentration as she inched away from Jane. His hand still clung to her waist and when she pulled away from him, Jane curled his fingers in a weak attempt to keep her there.

"Don't go..." he murmured sleepily and she grimaced, disappointed that she woke him up.

"I need to; my head is killing me!" she whispered, afraid that a louder voice would make her pain even worse.

"I'm not even surprised," he chuckled. He smiled at her and with his thumb, he stroked her chin gently. She pulled away with raised eyebrows, taken aback by such an intimate gesture.

"By the way, how did you end up in my bed again?" she asked casually, a grimace forming on her lips. She did everything she could to hide how flustered she was merely from the fact that he was laying there beside her. "Did you have a nightmare again, or what?"

….

His heart shattered into tiny little pieces in that second. She didn't remember. How could she not remember when all he could think about was last night? He knew that a hangover could cause blackouts but he never thought that he would have to face it like this.

His happiness disappeared and he was hopeless. What should he do? Should he

tell Lisbon? Or tell her without any details? Details which he couldn't get out of his head.. or maybe just hint? Should he take the risk to kiss her and hope that last night wasn't just the alcohol talking?

She was still looking at him with questioning, sleepy eyes and he so freaking much wanted to kiss her. He remembered his promise to her last night and his heart sank. Seems like she wasn't in the best state of mind to bring it up.

"Yeah...Yes, I...Yes I did," he muttered and he didn't even manage to convince himself. He ran his free hand over his forehead and realized the other was still at her hips. He was surprised she hadn't shaken it off yet.

She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, clearly confused from his behavior but she did't say anything. He tried to compose himself again, pulling his thoughts together before she would notice that something was up.

She shifted and moved towards the edge of the bed, and this time he didn't stop her. He decided he could use some time alone to think. Although, when she lifted the covers to get out of the bed, she stopped and Jane would have swore that he heard her suck in a breath. She looked over her shoulder at him, her messy hair cascading over her back.

"Jane? Why am I only wearing a bra?" she asked and she blushed a little. His brain raced to find a believable answer.

"Last night you decided to sleep in your bra because you were pretty hot..." he replied and forced himself not to smirk or think about just how true this was. She was actually damn hot yesterday, and not only in the way she thought he meant.

"I see..." she nodded slowly, rolling her eyes. She stood up and stretched. Jane swallowed hard; his mouth went all dry from the sight of her body. He noticed a tiny bite mark on the back of her right shoulder and repressed a proud grin. He made that... He just hoped she wouldn't spot it.

She started for the door, and he let his eyes linger on her body. He wished he had gotten rid of her pants too last night so he could see her legs now.

Lisbon stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob, and turned back to him.

"Jane? Don't touch my stuff!" she told him with a pointed look, and he knew she was referring to the previous morning. The thought of it, and more concretely the book he found, sent his pulse racing again and he nodded shakily.

As she left the room, she still seemed confused and the small wrinkle between her eyebrows told him that her headache was bothering her quite much. As soon as the door shut close after her he let out a trembling sigh and he sat up. He bent his head into his hands and rubbed his face.

"God" he groaned and felt like his head was going to explode. What will he do now? After all that happened, all the dancing around each other and making up courage to act out their feelings they finally got somewhere last night. He could finally tell her how much he loved her and she didn't remember.

Should he see it as a sign from the universe? He didn't want to but it crossed his mind that maybe it wasn't a coincidence that she didn't remember. Maybe her brain blocked the memory to protect her from the awkwardness of the morning. Only, he was sort of sure last night that she knew what she was doing. That she wanted it as much as he did.

So then, should he try again this night? Without the alcohol... And see what happens? Jane wasn't sure he had the courage to do that.

He pushed the covers off himself and thanked God that he put on his shirt last night. He was sure Lisbon would have killed him if she woke up to him shirtless in her bed.

He looked around the room and the stream of memories hit him like a train. He shook his head and made his way to the door. A cold shower was exactly what he needed, but since Lisbon was using the bathroom he had to wait. He went back to his own room and threw himself on the untouched bed. He ran his finger through his hair and that was when he heard her return to her room.

...

After a long shower, he headed down to the kitchen. He heard that the other team members were already there, but he couldn't really make out their conversation, not just because it was too quiet, but mostly because going down the stairs was like a film to him. Again, the memories of the previous night flowed through his head as he went down step by step. He relived every second of their delicious journey up to Lisbon's room and he could almost hear her moans and feel her lips under his own. He stopped shortly at VanPelt's room and remembered how they kissed next to it, Lisbon pressed up to the wall.

As he went on, he had to hold back a groan when his mind replayed the first time their tongues touched. He slid his index finger on the wall, remembering how they stumbled up the stairs. Then, just before he entered the kitchen, he stopped right at the spot where he first kissed her, where he spun her around and pinned her to the wall. He remembered the flash of her eyes and the way she gasped when he crashed his lips to hers. He could feel her legs as she wrapped them around his, pulling their bodies together.

He slammed his eyelids shut and reminded himself that he didn't want to take another icy shower.

Jane took a big breath and stepped into the kitchen. He was greeted by the soft laughter of Grace and the sight of their friends sitting around the table. Cho still had scary black circles under his eyes but, so unlike him, he was smiling widely. Rigsby was facing him across the table and laughing.

Lisbon closed the fridge in the minute Jane entered the room. She shot him a smile that made his heart flutter; then with a bottle of water in her hand, she sat down. VanPelt was at the stove, cooking something that looked and smelled dangerously and deliciously like bacon and eggs.

„Morning, everyone!" he waved at them and plopped down next to Rigsby.

„Did you sleep well?" he looked around.

„Yeah... I fell asleep as soon as I got to my bed!" Grace's voice sounded behind him.

„Me too!" Rigsby nodded in agreement.

„I fell asleep here…" Cho said and when everybody chuckled, he raised an eyebrow. „Wait, did you guys know it?" he asked incredulously.

„Yes, you were asleep when we left you here!" Rigsby admitted with a grin.

„Thanks a lot.." Cho snuffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

„Oh come one Cho, we just wanted to let you have some rest!" Grace tried to reconcile as she came over to the table as well. She put the breakfast down in the middle and everyone hummed.

„Looks wonderful Grace!" Lisbon told her with a smile.

„Thanks, Boss!" VanPelt tucked her hair behind her ears. „Cho, you get to serve yourself first!" she said and handed him a spoon. The agent seemed to forgave them for yesterday and he got a pile of eggs on his plate. Then he handed the spoon to Lisbon.

...

She reached for the spoon swiftly and immediately regretted it. As much as she tried to act normal, just to talk and smile with the others, Lisbon still felt the hangover's effects on herself. Her head was pulsing with pain and she felt a little weak. But she didn't want the others to see just how bad she was feeling. The last thing she needed was her team knowing that she felt like crap after a long night of drinking. And worst of all, she had to realize that she didn't remember anything since the moment they left the bar...

Her last memory was leaving the SUV in front of the bar and she narrowed her eyebrows at the thought that she had to go back for it that day.

"Lisbon, you OK?" she heard Jane's concerned voice and she glanced at him while handing the spoon to Grace.

His eyes were soft and Lisbon happened to find some kind of sadness deep inside of them. She saw that he tried to hide it, but somehow he didn't do such a great job.

Her heart urged her to go over there and hug him, to console him with a loving kiss. Or simply to make this sadness disappear from his beautiful eyes.

But her brain stopped her before she could even consider this. _A loving kiss, what's wrong with you Teresa?_ she scolded herself. He was Jane, her friend and colleague. The pain in the ass consultant but nothing else. Right?

The fact that her heart leaped between her throat and stomach every time he looked at her meant nothing. He probably didn't feel anything of the kind towards her.

Then she remembered his singing in the bar. That must have meant something!  
>Lisbon pressed her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes. This inner<p>

battle between her head and her heart made her headache worse.

"Lisbon! What's wrong?" Jane's voice sounded again, this time closer and she opened her eyes to find him squatting next to her. She realized she hadn't even answer his previous question.

"Yeah...I..uh, it's just my head. It kills me..." she almost smirked when it occurred her that her words had double meaning.

"Did you take a pill?" asked Grace and she looked worried too. It made Lisbon's heart melt that her team members were this concerned for her well being. She was grateful for having them; they were like family to her now.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be okay..." she nodded and forced a smile on her face.

It seemed to make VanPelt feel better because she looked back to the food, served herself, and then piled some eggs on Rigsby's plate too.  
>But Jane wasn't mollified. He was still beside her, his hand resting lightly on her knee. He searched her face and probably saw her lie because he didn't move.<p>

"I'm fine Jane!" she assured him and motioned him to go back to his chair.

With a sigh he did and Lisbon fiddled with her fork before she dug into the eggs.

She eyed Jane from the corner of her eyes and noticed that something was different. She couldn't tell what, but there was something odd about him today. Weird, considering that as far as she remembered yesterday he drank the least of all of them.

"I need to go back for the car today but you can stay here and rest." she announced, breaking the silence that settled between them. She was hoping that a walk would help her headache cease.

Grace and Rigsby nodded and Cho hummed gratefully. Jane on the other hand looked at her and put his fork down.

"Can I go with you, Lisbon?" he asked and she pushed aside the urge to let out an exasperated sigh.

"I guess you can. Why not..." she shrugged and Jane grinned happily. "We will go right after breakfast." Lisbon added.

„Perfect!" agreed Jane.

**So… Please please don't hate me too much! Actually I was thinking about splitting this chapter in two at the point where we find out that Lisbon didn't remember, but then I changed my mind…  
>What do you guys think? I really hope you liked it! Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts! I love to read your opinion! :)<br>Thank you for reading! I'll upload next chapter just like this one, in the second I get it from my beta…;)  
>Oh, and can I say a tiny spoiler for next chapter? Don't worry, Lisbon will remember soon! ;)<br>Until next time, xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi dearest readers on Earth, thank you so much for reading and all the feedback on last chapter! It makes me so happy to know that you like the story! :)  
>So here comes the new chapter, I really hope you will like it! The song is the same, though it's still not mine!<br>A huge thanks goes out to _MarvelDC superhero fan _for putting up with my mistakes and correcting them! :) **

_Disclaimer: It's still not mine…_

_Chapter 12_

When they finished breakfast, Lisbon jogged up to her room for the car keys. She thought she left them on her nightstand, but as she entered her room she saw that the keys were nowhere to see.

She went down into the kitchen again, hoping that the others might know, but the only ones in the room were Rigsby and VanPelt. The had their backs to her as they did the dishes. From where Lisbon was standing, they looked like a married couple. They didn't notice her and Lisbon figured Rigsby must have said something funny because Grace was giggling like a schoolgirl. The man poked VanPelt between her ribs and she squirmed and splashed some water on him in revenge.

Lisbon thought from the way they acted something may have happened between the two of them yesterday. Not that she would be surprised; alcohol did interesting things to people...

She cleared her throat discretely to let them know she was there, and she saw that VanPelt immediately stopped grinning and took a step away from Rigsby. Lisbon decided to leave it alone and instead walked to her jacket which was hanging from the back of a chair.

"Hey guys, did you see the car keys?" she asked her agents; there was no evidence in her voice that she saw anything. "I can't find them anywhere..." she complained while she reached for her jacket.

"I'm pretty sure you put them into your pocket," Grace said as she turned towards her. She waited patiently while her boss searched her jacket, and when Lisbon pulled out her keys with a jingle, she let out a smile.

"Yes!" Lisbon breathed triumphantly as she fisted her hand around the keys. "Thanks Grace!" she grinned at the redhead who just turned her attention back to the dishes with a hum. Lisbon looked at the watch on the wall and scowled. "Where is…" and before she could finish her sentence, the person in question came into the kitchen. Jane arrived with a soft thud because he jumped from the last step of the stairs. "Jane, you'll break your ankle if you keep doing that!" she warned him, but he just shrugged and smirked childishly.

"Can we go?" he asked and she nodded, waving her hand in the direction of the front door. Jane started and before he left the house he looked back at VanPelt and Rigsby "Don't leave a mess after yourselves," he told them. Then, with a cheeky grin, he disappeared. The two exchanged confused glances and Lisbon rushed after Jane.

"What the hell was that?" she questioned as soon as she caught up with him.

"Oh, come on, Lisbon! Don't tell me you didn't see the sneaky, dirty looks they've been giving each other..." he rolled his eyes at her as if that would have been the most obvious thing on Earth. When she stared at him with a blank expression, he sighed disappointedly and shook his head. "Never mind, they're just going to have crazy sex all over the house..." he muttered.

"Jane!" she hissed and felt her cheeks warm up a bit. She was so not going to discuss her team members' love life with Jane!

"Why? It's true... Especially now that Cho decided to go back to sleep!" he held up his hands innocently. "I just hope they won't go up to our floor..." he wondered loudly.

"Jane, shut up!" she snapped and hit his arm.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Why would they go up there?" He nodded with a serious face, and Lisbon let out a painful sigh.

They turned out onto the main road of the village and Lisbon wracked her brain to remember where exactly the bar was. She had a faded glimpse of a street in her mind, but she wasn't entirely sure she would find her way back. She just hoped that Jane knew better than her; he was more sober at the time after all.

….

Jane struggled not to reach out and hold Lisbon's hand as they were walking down the street. The sidewalk was quite narrow so their arms bumped into each other from time to time; it would have only taken a slight curl of his finger around hers to capture her hand. But he restrained himself and instead shoved his hands deeply into his pockets.

"You're too quiet...Is everything all right?" sounded Lisbon's more suspicious than concerned voice.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." he murmured and shot a sideway glance at her. She was still suffering from her hangover; he could see that. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Not that she needed it, but the circles under her eyes were more visible this way. "You feelin' fine?" he asked, trying to sound neutral.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said but didn't really pay attention to what he was asking. Her eyes ran over the street where there was a possibility to turn right. He saw the slight pause in her steps and the way the muscles around her eyes tensed. He almost laughed out loud when he realized that Lisbon had no idea where they were. Or at least, very little...

Until then, he hadn't been watching where they went. He just walked beside her, following her anywhere she led him. He had no reason to complain; the weather was sunny and incredibly warm considering that it was autumn. The air was fresh which helped him think straight. And he had a lot to think about, mostly from last night. He still hasn't made up his mind about telling her what happened and how he felt. Honestly, he was afraid. No, that was a weak word. He was scared, terrified that she would hate him for taking advantage of her drunk state.

As they turned the corner, Lisbon started to march towards an intersection with a pedestrian crossing. As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn't let her circle around the village until they accidentally found the vehicle. He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her mid-step.

She turned back to him with raised eyebrows and he found her confusion totally adorable.

"I think that's not the right way..." he told her, nodding towards the intersection. He was trying to tell her lightly, like he hadn't noticed that she was lost.

"You think? Yeah, you must be right!" she agreed and in any other situation Jane would have jumped up and down, clapping his hands and doing a happy dance that she said he was right. Though now he only smiled and with his gentle grip on her arm he turned her back towards the main road.

...

Lisbon let Jane lead the way from there. Until then, she tried to remember the way to the bar but she found out that her brain was letting her down. Between the foggy images of yesterday night, she couldn't find the way back. Jane must have picked up on her uncertainty because, without a word, he started them towards the opposite direction and pulled Lisbon with him by her arm.

They walked wordlessly for about five minutes when he turned left and just around the corner she noticed the dark SUV parked in front of an old bar. What annoyed Lisbon most was that she had passed by this street twice when they she was leading. She just never turned because she remembered that it was further away from the cottage. Well, she was wrong. She could have saved almost half an hour of walking if she just admitted that she didn't remember.

"You want to have a drink?" Jane asked, motioning to the bar and she raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"You're kidding me right now, aren't you?" she snorted and marched to the car. Her head was still pounding, though the long walk outside, in the fresh air and beaming sunlight did miracles to both her headache and her mood.  
>Jane chuckled and got into the car as she got in on her own side. She slipped the key into ignition and turned, bringing the engine alive. The familiar humming calmed her and she closed her eyes for a second before driving out onto the road.<p>

"Now are we going back to the house?" Jane asked, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, why? Do you want to go somewhere else?" she replied, irritation clear in her voice.

"No, no... I was just wondering if we had anything to do today." he shrugged.

"Actually we have, but let's talk about that when we get back to the others," she said and her hand moved towards the radio."I'm going to turn on some music, ok?"

"Sure," he muttered, but she realized he wasn't really listening to her.

"You know what? I think I know where I want to go!" he said after a minute of silence. "Turn left over there, Lisbon, then pull aside!" he instructed and she couldn't help but do as he said.

They stopped in front of a store and with a grin he got out.

"Stay here; I'll be back!" he called back to her and Lisbon rolled her eyes. She rested her head against the seat and relaxed.

Since she had woken up, she had this weird feeling that she had forgotten something really important. She often had it when she forgot a dream but now it was a little bit different. It was in the back of her mind, trying to fight its way into her knowledge. And there were song lyrics that had been in her head from the moment she opened her eyes. Lisbon was sure she had never heard the song before, so she couldn't find out how the words got into her brain.

She squeezed her eyes close and sighed. She definitely didn't like hangover.

...

Jane stepped into the market with a rushed "Good morning!" and headed towards the food section. He had a plan. He finally made up his mind about Lisbon.

He decided to take her on a picnic and maybe make a movie where the mood would be a bit lighter. Maybe over a glass of wine, he would be able to tell her how head over heels in love with her he was.

Then again, there shouldn't be any wine this time. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Today, there wouldn't be a drop of alcohol, only... He ran his eyes over the shelf and found the juices. Perfect, he thought. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and walked over to the cookies and crackers. He picked out a nice basket and put everything he bought inside of it, hidden from Lisbon.

He flashed a charming smile to the woman behind the counter as he paid and left the shop with billions of ideas running through his mind and new hope in his heart.

Jane really wanted this to work. He couldn't let it ruin his friendship with Lisbon; that was why he was so afraid of doing anything before.

He didn't realize he was in love with her for a very long time. Too long, if he considered his skills. Seriously, he seemed stuck when it came his own feelings. And even when it occurred to him, he tried to deny it.

However, until yesterday he never allowed himself to hope for something real to happen between him and Lisbon. When it finally did, and she didn't remember. Damn alcohol!

Before he got to the car, he stopped and checked the contents of his basket once more, making sure he hadn't forget anything. He ran his eyes over the bread, ham, cheese, two types of cut-up vegetables, and of course, the orange juice. For a second he pondered if he should have bought at least champagne to give a little bit of elegance to the event. But he let that thought go and instead covered the basket with his jacket, hiding it from Lisbon's curious eyes. Besides, he didn't want to explain anything before they got there.

Just before he got to the car, he spotted a florist across the way from where Lisbon parked the SUV. He grinned suddenly and changed direction.

"Hello!" he greeted the woman behind the counter.  
>"Hi, can I help you?" The middle-aged brunette woman smiled and looked at him above her glasses.<p>

"Yes, I would like to buy flowers!" he grinned at her widely.

"Then you're at the perfect place..." the woman chuckled and came around the counter to stop right in front of him. "Do you have any idea what kind of flowers you want?"

"Well, this would be for thanking someone. I think I'll take some sunflowers." He pointed at the yellow flowers in the right corner of the shop and with a nod the florist walked there to get some.

"Good choice!" she murmured. "Cheerful and bright..."

"And could you please add a red rose?" he asked as the woman made her way back to the counter.

"Just one?" she asked back with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, just one please..." he nodded and took out his wallet. He paid for the flowers and made his way out, walking towards the car and the probably impatiently waiting Lisbon.

...

Lisbon sat in the car with closed eyes, trying to relax but still wondering what on Earth Jane was doing... She opened her eyes with a sigh and looked in the way of the store he went into. There was no sign of him yet, even though he was gone for more than 10 minutes.

An alarming suspicion started to form in her head that maybe he was getting into some kind of trouble as he always did, but she just stayed where she was. He didn't ask her to go with him, so she was going to stay in the car until she had a serious reason to follow him.

Her headache was finally getting better and the music on the radio made the unknown lyrics disappear from her head too.

She thought about the task for that day and grimaced. They had to play football. Her boss had even ordered who got to be on each team. Cho would be the referee, and Rigsby would be with VanPelt. So that left Lisbon and Jane together.

She rolled her eyes as she saw herself in front of Jane, childish excitement in his eyes while she told the team about the game. Probably VanPelt would like the idea too, and that meant Rigsby would also agree to play.

Her eyes caught movement behind the car and she felt relieved when she saw Jane walking with something in his hand. Maybe a basket, but she couldn't make it out for sure...

He had a tiny smile on his face that disappeared when he stopped mid-step. He turned away from the car and made his way to a florist close by. Lisbon almost jumped out of the car when she saw him enter. She repressed the urge to drag him out of that shop and go home already. Instead, she rested her head against her seat again and turned up the volume of the radio a little bit.

At some point she considered singing because, really, she just felt like singing, but she changed her mind when she thought about how she would look like.

Then Jane appeared again and she couldn't believe her eyes. He had a huge bouquet of sunflowers in his hand along with the previous basket. He waved at her when he noticed her staring and jogged to the SUV.

"As a decoration, Grace's going to love it! And they would look lovely on the kitchen table..." he said, lifting the sunflowers as he put the basket in the back seat and got into the car. He laid the flowers in his lap and she glanced at them.

"I don't know Jane..." she started the engine and fastened her seatbelt. She knew it would be just a five minute ride, but it was a habit, completely automatic. "I think the rose doesn't really fit with the sunflowers..." she suggested, pointing at the single red rose between the yellow sunflowers.  
>"Oh, right! Silly me!" Jane grinned and hit his forehead "This is for you Lisbon!" He slipped the rose out of the bouquet and handed it to her with a gentle smile.<p>

Lisbon felt her face go red immediately, and she fidgeted with the rose for a second before she put it on the top of the dashboard. Anything to avoid looking at Jane in that moment...

She started the car and turned on the corner to their cottage.

"Thank you!" she muttered, her eyes glued to the road. The blush creeping up her neck was burning, and she was annoyed.

She tried to concentrate on the radio, but she didn't know the song. Furthermore, now that the engine was working she could barely hear anything from it.

Lisbon was relieved when the little house came into view and she pressed at the gas to go faster.

They were almost in front of the house when at last she heard something familiar in the radio. She strained her ears and when she could make out the lyrics, it occurred to her. It was the song that was playing in her head all day!

She recognized the words instantly and as they stopped in front of the house she stayed glued in her seat listening.

_Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go_

_Everyday remember, how I love you so_

_In your heart believe, what in my heart I know_

_That forevermore, I'll wait for you_

Lisbon's blood went cold in her veins and suddenly the air seemed to disappear from her lungs. Memories from last night flowed through her mind and she shivered.

Jane opened the car door to get out and the breeze that entered the car created goosebumps all over her arms. She glanced up at the source of the coldness and saw Jane. Or more like, his backside...

Her head felt empty of rational thought and all she could do was stop herself from panting. Jane got the basket out of the car, and then stopped in his tracks, probably noticing that she wasn't next to him. He bent down to look into the car and smirked.

"You comin', Lisbon?"

**And this was it! I told you it won't be long until she remembers! :)  
>So, what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts! You know how much I love to read them…<br>Thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chapter will be up really soon! :)  
>Until then, xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi my amazing readers, here is the new chapter! Thank you all so much for all the feedback on last chapter! I can't tell you enough times how much it means!  
>I hope you will like this chapter!<strong>

**A special thanks, as always goes to _MarvelDC superhero fan_ for being an awesome beta! :)  
>Please enjoy!<br>**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the storyline…._

_Chapter 13_

"You comin', Lisbon?" His voice was amused and she blinked, trying not to think about the memories rushing through her head.

"Right!" she croaked and got out of the car with slightly trembling legs. A little red flash caught her eye, and she reached back for the rose on the dashboard.

She followed Jane up the path to the house and wondered what on earth could be in that basket. She never got to asking him because as soon as he entered the house, he ran up the stairs and Lisbon heard when he closed his door.

She didn't really care about the basket anymore when she looked around in the kitchen. She saw a bowl on the table with some snack in it; she guessed it was probably Rigsby who left it there. Apart from that, she didn't see any sign of her team. When she stopped and listened carefully she heard the TV from upstairs and the flushing of a toilet.

"Hey Cho, is this your toothbrush?" she heard VanPelt's voice, then a closing of a door.

Lisbon stood in the middle of the kitchen and the memories hit her again. She relived the moment when they came into the house. She could almost feel Jane's hand on her hips and the quiet chuckle of Rigsby when Cho stumbled inside. They all settled around the table... yeah, now she remembered. Just like the Truth or Dare game. She felt her face burn as she remembered Cho's dare, then her own. Sure that old story was nothing compared to this...

Lisbon had a feeling that she didn't remember everything from last night yet and got a confirmation in the moment she started for the stairs. She felt a growing excitement and impatience and she didn't know the reason until she stepped onto the stairs. There, she gasped and covered her mouth with her fingers. Her other hand slid over the wall where Jane's lips first crashed on hers. She could feel the adrenaline rushing in her veins and the almost painful urge, the need to get closer to him. Lisbon swallowed and licked her lips quickly, remembering how Jane tasted.

She went on with shaky legs and her hand stayed on the wall all the way up. She stopped again on the first floor, reliving the way Jane pinned her up against the wall next to VanPelt's door. Just like yesterday she would have moaned but she didn't want anybody to come out.

She heard the TV from the room and the muffled laugh of Rigsby. Cho snorted and Grace chuckled too. They must have been all watching it in VanPelt's room.

Lisbon stopped for a second to breathe, her head throbbing again but now she welcomed the pain, as the price of her memories. The image of Patrick Jane's flushed face and swollen lips played yet again in her head and she pushed herself away from the wall she wasn't even aware of leaning against. His deep groan echoed in her ears and she ran up the remaining steps to her room.

Her fingers trembled as she touched the doorknob, and a shudder ran down her spine as she entered. For a moment she considered going into Jane's room, but she quickly changed her mind. She needed to think about things first...

She collapsed onto her bed and hissed as the picture of Jane laying right there, shirtless, flowed into her mind. She fisted her hands around the covers and stared out at nothing. A throbbing tension, a vibrating heat, started to form in her stomach and chest, starting deep and going even lower. She was almost panting now and she crossed her legs helplessly.

Why did I do it?, she asked herself, desperate to chase the images away. She had a hard time restraining herself from going over to Jane's room and jumping right then. And it got even worse when she remembered how he felt over her. Under her. She shivered again and pressed her legs tighter together.

She put the rose down on her nightstand before she broke it. She completely forgot that it was in her hand.  
>"Great God!" she murmured, barely audible even to herself. "What have you got yourself into, Teresa?" She pressed her lips together and laid back on the bed.<p>

Suddenly Jane's voice sounded in her head, '...I love you too but that's...' The rest of the sentence was still a blur for Lisbon, but it was enough to make her stomach flip upside down and back.

Did he really love her? That was the major question for Lisbon in that moment. Because she had to realize, she had known for a long time that she had fallen for him. Badly.

She turned on the bed so she was on her side, then pulled her legs up and curled into a ball.

...

Meanwhile Jane was excitedly planning the little picnic. He sat next to the basket on the floor and thought about where they should go. On the first night, when they were taking that walk he saw a beautiful little field, not too far from the house. But then, there was the question of how he could make her go with him, without her suspecting anything.

A soft knock on his door startled him and Jane jumped up, gathering up the objects on the floor and throwing them back into the basket. He quickly covered it with his jacket and walking towards the door, he smoothed down his wrinkled shirt.

"A second!" he called out and looked back to the basket one more time. He couldn't risk Lisbon seeing it.

From the sound of the knocks he expected to find Lisbon on the other side of the door, so he was more than bewildered to see Cho's face when he swung it open.

"Cho...Hi, what's up?" he asked and stepped back, allowing the agent to come in. I'm really starting to lose my touch!, he thought worriedly.

"Boss says that we'll start the game in fifteen minutes. Be in the back yard by then!" he told Jane and moved towards the door again.

"Wait! What game?" Patrick asked back. Cho turned his head back and shrugged.

"Don't know. Lisbon didn't say," and with that he was gone.

Jane heard his footsteps as he went down the stairs and returned to VanPelt's room. Jane could also hear someone changing the channel as the Asian man entered. Rigsby must have switched it when Cho came out.

He rubbed his forehead and sat down on the edge of his bed. He planned to do it after the game, whatever the game would be. That had to be the perfect opportunity. Maybe he would prepare Lisbon a little during the game, and playing hopefully would raise their adrenaline levels a tiny bit. Just enough to make him braver, and her slightly dizzy. Maybe it would be easier to convince her to go with him for a walk into the woods like that.

He quickly stood up and went down into the kitchen. He saw VanPelt at the table, reading some kind of a book, and he smiled at her. She was so immersed in reading that she didn't even look up when he entered the room.

He went to the sink and filled the kettle with water. He definitely needed a good tea before the game. He leaned on the counter with his back to the sink and observed Grace. Her forehead was wrinkled a little and there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Jane waited until she finished the page and when she turned to the next page, he cleared his throat. VanPelt looked up, slightly startled, and he couldn't believe she really didn't have any idea that he was there. Must be an interesting book; maybe he would borrow it sometime…

„Hi Jane! Sorry, I didn't notice you…" she apologized and set the book down in front of her.

„Don't worry about it!" he waved it off „I just wanted to ask you if you knew what game we would be playing later…"

„I don't know… Boss didn't tell anyone about it!" she swayed her head and shrugged. „I guess we're going to find out in a few…" she said cheerfully.  
>„Yeah, sorry I interrupted you; please read on!" he told her politely, then turned back to the now boiled water and prepared his tea.<p>

He put sugar in it and slowly stepped to the table. He pulled out the chair across VanPelt for himself and sat down, careful not to splash any of the tea on the saucer or table.

The redhead agent was reading again, her eyes fixed on the page, but Jane saw her mouth twist up a little when he quickly put down the hot cup and shook out his hands to cool them.

Before he sipped his drink, he glanced at her book. By the cover he could tell it was a romance novel, and he smirked as he thought how funny it was that Lisbon was so ashamed of reading romantic stuff and Grace was kind of her opposite in this. She sat there, completely calm, and she was clearly really into the book even though he was there.

Jane observed VanPelt's face as he drank his tea, noticing when her eyes narrowed a bit or when her lips twitched.

Ten minutes later, Rigsby and Cho arrived in the kitchen. The taller agent was busy convincing his partner that Jackie Chan is cooler than Chuck Norris.

"Oh, come on, Cho! You've got to be on his side. He's Asian too!" Rigsby reasoned and Cho rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Sorry Rigs..."

"Hey Jane, what do you think? Chuck Norris or Jackie Chan?" Rigsby asked when he looked up.

Jane put his cup down and grinned.

"I think I'll stuck with good ol' Indiana Jones!" he told them and got chuckle from VanPelt. "Much more mysterious..." he added with a wink.

Cho nodded, but Risgby just turned to the entering Lisbon.

"Hey Boss, who's cooler: Chuck Norris or Jackie Chan?" he asked.

Lisbon raised a confused eyebrow and froze at the surprising question while she looked around the room. VanPelt was still looking at her book, but she was listening to their conversation because she had a small smirk on her lips. The boys were staring at Lisbon expectantly and she ran her fingers through her hair to win some time.

"Wait, that's not fair, Rigsby! You left out Indy! Lisbon, you can choose him too..." Jane quickly said.

"So which one?" Cho asked.

"Uh, none... I'll go with Bruce Lee!" she decided and VanPelt agreed with a nod.

"Right, but who's the closest to him? Jackie Chan!" Rigsby exclaimed with a satisfied expression on his face and flashed a smug smile. Cho just rolled his eyes, and Jane went back to his last sip of tea. Lisbon stood next to the table and all of them sat down. VanPelt put the book in her lap.

"So guys, today's task is the following..." She unfolded a paper that was in her hand and started to read aloud. "You will be playing football. You have to form two teams. Agent Cho will be the referee. Team one will be Agent Rigsby and Agent VanPelt and team two will be Agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane. I expect a fair and smooth game. The winning team will get a prize when they get back to Sacramento. Good luck!" Lisbon closed the paper and eyed her team.

Jane had a playful little grin on his face as soon as he heard the rules. Grace squeaked excitedly and Cho seemed a little relieved.

Patrick wondered how the big boss could make up the rules so perfectly. Of course, tough Agent Cho would never play with them, VanPelt would be childishly excited, and Lisbon would be forced to play because she's the head of the team.

"So, I want everybody in the back yard in 2 minutes. Cho, you'll get a whistle..." Lisbon told them, and without glancing back she rushed out the front door and left her team in the kitchen.  
>Jane knitted his eyebrows together and looked questioningly at VanPelt. The agent shrugged, and he could see the confusion in her eyes, too.<p>

Rigsby and Cho strolled out the door as well and Jane stood up.

"You coming, Grace?" he asked her while he put his cup in the sink.

"I'm going to get something first. I'll meet you guys out there." She smiled at him and sprang up the stairs.

Jane stepped over to the front door and went outside too. He looked around and saw the two men heading to the back yard. Then, as his eyes moved on, he noticed a lonely form down the path. It was Lisbon. She had her back to him and she stared at the road, obviously deep in thought.

Jane stepped towards her curiously. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. His heart nearly broke at the sight of her. He wanted to go there and hug her, pull her in an embrace and kiss her until she had that amazing little smile on her lips that he loved so much. But he couldn't do that. Maybe after that picnic he planned, but not yet.

...

She rushed out of the cottage, away from her team, from the urge to tangle her fingers in her consultant's blond curls and pull him close to her until their lips crashed together.

She jogged down the path and crossed her arms over her chest, practically hugging herself.

Jane was a bigger temptation than she ever thought he could be. Sure, he was smart, annoying but funny, and so damn handsome, but she never allowed herself to think too much about him. Though now that she remembered the hot kisses and the frantic embraces they shared, the feel of hands running all over each other... she could barely think straight. Even though it was only an hour or so that she could remember, she wanted him again for every second of it. Sometimes a little flashback hit her, just a sound, a smell, or a picture. It was worse and worse every time. It made it harder for her not to jump up and run to him, to throw herself at him and kiss him where she could reach.

She wanted to feel him under her hands and lips. She wanted to feel his strong, protective arms around her and hear his voice in her ear.

But she couldn't have it; she couldn't have him, at least not until she figured it all out.

And now she had to play stupid football on the same team as Jane. She wondered how would he even play in that three piece suit of his. She repressed a childish whine and lifted her chin. She would get over her feelings for a few hours and play that game. Then she was going to go upstairs and lay down. Or maybe she should offer to make lunch today. VanPelt did all the cooking since they were here. Yeah, that would probably distract her for a while.

She turned to walk slowly to the back yard and she almost bumped into Jane.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" she gasped and pressed her hand to her racing heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized and observed her carefully. Lisbon felt transparent under his stare, and in that moment she had a feeling he knew that she remembered.

Lisbon avoided his eyes and walked past him towards the house. He caught up with her after a second of hesitating and walked next to her like a puppy.

"Rigsby and VanPelt were sleeping together..." he said out of the blue, startling Lisbon.

"I know that. How is that relevant now?" she asked him, her tone clarifying the level of her annoyance.

"So, the game is not fair." Jane explained as they turned around the corner of the house.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyebrows, trying not to think about the fact that Jane and her were really close to sleeping together last night. And he knew it as well as she did!

"They shouldn't play on the same team..." he admitted to her.

"I don't understand why... unless you're scared of them?" she chuckled, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm not! I'm pretty sure that team Jane&Lisbon is the best..."

"Yeah, right! Can you even play football?" she snorted.

"Better than you'd think Lisbon!" he winked and her head started spinning.

Finally they arrived in the back garden and Lisbon saw that apart from the two of them; everyone was there, waiting for them in a half circle.

"All right, guys, you heard the letter. Let's get this game over with, and then we'll have the day free...I'll cook something for a late lunch, then you have the whole afternoon and night to yourselves! Is that okay?" she looked around and saw everybody nodding. VanPelt grinned when she heard that Lisbon would cook that day and she felt the slight nudge from Rigsby between her ribs.

"Cho, here's the whistle." Lisbon handed the agent a red object and Cho tried it instantly, making a sharp noise with it. "Great! Now, let the game begin!" Lisbon clapped her hands together and they split into the two teams.

Rigsby kicked the ball they found in a closet to Cho, who stopped at and waited until everybody looked at him.

"Okay, Boss and Jane will be on the left side; your goal will be between that tree and this bucket!" he said loudly and put said bucket a few feet away from the tree. "Rigsby and Grace, you will be on the right side and your goal will be between this window and that stick there..." he motioned towards the back wall of the house. "When I blow the whistle, the game begins!" he exclaimed and everyone nodded.

Lisbon looked at Jane who sent an encouraging smile in her way, then they heard the whistle and started to run.

VanPelt got the ball with a nice dodge and she was running towards the tree when Jane put his leg out in front of her and kicked the ball away from her. The redhead blinked in surprise but didn't have time to think about it because Jane was already running toward their goal.

Lisbon ran next to Jane and when he passed the ball to her she quickened her step and aimed at the wall. She heard Rigsby's loud footsteps behind her, but he was too late and she kicked the ball right in the middle of the wall.

Cho whistled and announced the new score.

"Yes!" Lisbon bumped her fist into the air and gave a high five to Jane who ran to her beaming.

"Great score!" he exclaimed and Lisbon swallowed when his skin touched hers.

"Thanks," she muttered and jogged as far from him as she could, away from the hot, fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could only describe as desire.

...

Almost an hour later they were coming back from a little break. Rigsby and VanPelt had the lead, with three points and Cho had to get some ice for Jane's injured leg. He had managed to trip over the ball and hit his shin.

There wasn't too much left of the game and Lisbon was slightly annoyed that they had to take a break because of Jane. She tried not to show how worried she was for him so instead she was chiding him for being so clumsy.

Jane just grinned and got up from the rock he was sitting on. He stretched his legs and winced a bit when it hurt. Lisbon instantly felt guilty and stepped closer to him automatically.

"You all right, Jane?" she asked in a concerned tone. She touched his arm lightly and he turned his gaze to her.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine," he assured her and jumped up and down to try his leg. She saw that he was in pain, though she didn't know how much of the pain on his face was fake and how much was real. She knew Jane, and knew that he would be able to fake it just to make her worried and guilty. And he could... She felt absolutely bad for him and she hated him for doing that to her.

He had way too much of an effect on her!

"Ok, everybody! We have ten minutes left of the game. Let's do this!" Cho said encouragingly and he blew the whistle.

Rigsby scored again but Lisbon also managed to kick the ball into the goal twice in the next five minutes.

"Hey Lisbon!" Jane called her and she ran over to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we can still win, but you have to score two more... You think you can do it?" he asked. His face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling from the game.

"Yeah, but why me? What about you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"That's the new tactic! I'll stay here and I'll be the goalkeeper. Ok?"

"I'll see what I can do!" Lisbon smirked and ran away from him.

Jane's idea seemed to work out because when Rigsby tried to score again he easily kicked the ball away. Lisbon pondered why they didn't think about this before.

Jane passed the ball to her and with a swift maneuver, she ran by VanPelt and scored again.

"Nice shot, Lisbon!" Jane yelled from the tree and she smiled.

"Five minutes!" Cho announced and she felt the excitement rush through her. Now that they had the chance to win, she wanted to...

Only one score and it was equal. Two more and they would win. She only hoped that Rigsby or VanPelt wouldn't score a goal.

And as if she was on autopilot, somehow between tripping over Grace's leg, hearing Jane concerned 'You okay?' and Cho blowing the whistle to sign the end of the match, she managed to kick the ball twice into the wall.

Her last score, which was in fact the winning goa, hit the wall in the second Cho whistled.

"And with Boss' latest goal it's 12:13! Team Lisbon and Jane won this match! Congratulations!" the agent yelled and Lisbon was greeted with a grinning VanPelt. Rigsby also shook her hand with pure professionalism and Lisbon couldn't help but chuckle mentally as she saw how hurt the man was. She never knew that he was a sore loser!

Everyone patted Jane's shoulder too, then started for the house.

Lisbon stood in front of Jane, few steps away from him. He came closer and without any warning hugged her.  
>His arms encircled her and he even lifted her off her feet a little to spin her around.<p>

"Jesus Jane, put me down!" she tried to sound angry but the laughter cracked her voice. Her blood was racing, from both the game with lots of running and Jane's closeness.

He was grinning widely at her and he didn't back away when she was finally on the ground.

"We won! I knew we could do it... Congrats on the last goal, it was amazing! We make a pretty good team you know..." he said with a beaming expression and she slightly shook her head at his childish behaviour. Though a small blush appeared on her cheek. She wasn't sure if it was because of the compliment, or because of the way he said 'we'. He had a glint in his eyes, some sort of darkness, one from the good kind that made goosebumps rise all over her. The way he looked at her, like he could see right into her soul...

"Let's get inside!" she suggested and headed for the door, not looking back at him

**So, this was it! What do you think?  
>I really hope you liked it, and pretty pretty please review! Tell me your opinion about it! I love to read all your thoughts…<br>Next chapter like every time will be uploaded when I get it from my beta! :)  
>And in case anyone is interested, this story will end soon, it will have two more chapters! One normal chapter and an epilogue…:)<br>Thank for reading and reviewing!  
>Until next time, xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my amazing readers, here is the new chapter, which is in fact the last one before the epilogue. Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews on the previous chapter! It's a bliss and a blessing to know that you like the story! :)  
>A huge thanks goes out to <em>MarvelDC superhero fan <em>for beta reading this story!  
>I hope you will like this chapter, please enjoy! <strong>

_Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful show, every right goes to the owners!_

_Chapter 14_

It had never been a difficult task for him to read Lisbon. She was a bit more closed up than other people, but he always managed to get a glimpse of her emotions before she could hide them.

Though now, however hard he tried, he found it incredibly hard to even guess what was on her mind. He wasn't sure what the cause of it was. Maybe he was really getting out of practice... Or maybe over the years, working together, she has became a better lier, and he just didn't notice it until now.

All he knew was that when he tried to read her, his skills seemed to let him down.

It drove him insane.

He stared after her when she left him in the backyard and his brain threw question after question at him that he couldn't answer.

Only when he heard the closing of the front door did he tear himself out of his trance and start to walk towards the house.

Since last night he was a mess. He tried to hide it and cover his feelings, tried to act normal, but he found it harder than he thought. It was seriously pissing him off that she didn't remember. Well, pissing him off and making him miserable.

He wanted to kiss her good morning but he couldn't, he wanted to give in to her every wish, now that she was sober, but he couldn't, he wanted to hold her hand all day but he couldn't... And so on, and so on. It was a heartbreakingly long list with all the things he planned to do with Lisbon when he finally had the courage to take that step, but he couldn't...

Last night, he fell asleep with love and new hope blossoming in his heart. Last night he felt happy again. Last night he found another reason to live.

He wanted to start a life with Lisbon. He knew that she wouldn't just be a one night stand; no, she was too important. He meant it when he said he loved her. The only question remaining was, did she mean it when she said she loved him?

He walked into the house, through the kitchen, without glancing up. He barely noticed the others in the room and only stopped in his tracks when he heard Lisbon's voice.

"Mind helping with lunch, Jane?" she asked with an edge of sarcasm in her tone.

Grace was cutting up some vegetables- Jane guessed she couldn't let Lisbon do all the work alone- and Rigsby was filling a bowl with water. Cho was sitting at the table, reading.

"Do you really need me?" he whined and even though he didn't want it, somehow the double meaning behind his words was obvious.

Lisbon's head snapped in his direction and Jane expected an intense glare. Though when their eyes met, he saw a flash of emotion that made his heart beat faster. He knew it was possible he misread her; it had happened during the day. But judging by the way her face blushed and she immediately turned her face back to the task at hand, he suspected that for once he was right. The emotion in her eyes was no other than pure desire.

His eyes widened and he could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears.

"No, go wherever you want," she almost spat but he knew she was just trying to cover the emotion he saw or distract him before he could be sure that he saw it.

"How can I help?" he asked in a softer tone, coming up behind her. He made up his mind that this time he wouldn't let her get away with it. He needed to get her in the mood for her to say yes to the picnic after all.

"We don't need your help Jane; go away!" she told him coldly, but he wasn't buying it. Not when he heard the little tremble in her voice and the slight gasp when she realized he was standing so close.  
>"Come on Lisbon..." he purred in her ear, moving closer to her face and watching as she threw ingredients into a pot. "Let me help," he asked silently and he resisted the urge to press a light kiss just behind her ear. The delicious smell of her hair surrounded him and Jane took delight in every sniff of it.<p>

"No, Grace and Rigsby are already too many hands..." she shook her head and he sighed a huge sigh, making sure she felt the air he exhaled.

He saw her hands shake, but he decided to let her have a little rest.

"All right, but I'll be here if you change your mind!" he told her as he stepped back. He sat down next to Cho who rolled his eyes but didn't look at him.

For a little while, the only sound in the kitchen was the noise of cooking. The silence was sometimes interrupted by a one word instruction from Lisbon, or the sound of Cho turning a page.

Jane sat in his chair comfortably, watching as Lisbon made lunch for them. She was quite homey in the kitchen, he had to admit. He never guessed her to be a cooking kind of girl, but she moved swiftly, like she belonged there.

He didn't even notice when he started humming. He only realized he was doing it when Cho coughed loudly.

Jane grinned and continued. He glanced at Lisbon to see if it was annoying her. He couldn't help it; he loved to play with her nerves.

He hummed a Louis Armstrong song he knew by heart. It took him a few seconds to realize why it made him feel so strange. It was the song he sang to Lisbon last night... Mere minutes after they... After her lips...

No, he couldn't allow himself these thoughts.

Clearly, it was an important song to him.

And now he watched Lisbon even more carefully, looking for any clue that the song affected her as well.

At first, he didn't see any. She was working just like before, not even acknowledging that he was there. However, when he hummed a little louder she froze. It was just a moment, but it didn't miss Jane's experienced eyes. When he hummed even more loudly, Rigsby and then Grace shot him a curious look. Jane's eyes never left Lisbon and when she started to turn to him he stared at the table.

"Jane! Would you please shut up?" Lisbon asked him and he glanced at her innocently.

He shrugged and did a little show of locking his mouth and throwing the key away. VanPelt chuckled and got back to the boiling water.

Jane was satisfied, though. He saw just what he wanted to see in Lisbon's eyes. She was confused and nervous. He also saw the previous desire in her. Jane knew perfectly just how powerful the subconscious mind was. He was aware that Lisbon didn't remember a thing from yesterday; however, he was sure she would eventually get her memories back. The blackouts caused by alcohol were never permanent. And until then, she had all her memories in her brain, hidden deep down. Jane hoped that if he just poke them a little, they would resurface sooner. And by the emotions in her eyes, he did have an effect on her.  
>...<p>

After lunch the team decided to stay in the house. Since Lisbon did most of the cooking, VanPelt insisted on doing the washing up. Cho and Rigsby muttered something about an unmissable basketball match on TV, and Jane slipped out of the kitchen somewhere between the end of lunch and the mention of washing up.

Lisbon dragged herself up to her room. She was exhausted and her brain was foggy. Her thoughts flowed through her head slowly, heavily.

Even in this state, her mind and heart started to race when she rushed up the stairs. Vivid memories of last night appeared in front of her, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

It all got worse as she entered her room, but now Lisbon only welcomed the pictures with a soft, resigned sigh as she lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and let the flow of memories take over her. She had relived yesterday so many times since she remembered that Lisbon was sure she would never forget it. How could she? She kissed Patrick Jane! Moreover, she had a hot make out session in her bed with him... Something that almost turned into more! The simple thought of it made her shiver delightedly.

Lisbon ran her fingers through her hair. It was tousled from the game and her face reddened when she realized that she must have looked awful. She should have at least combed her hair before cooking.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't put off the serious thinking anymore. She had to think about everything that happened yesterday, then confront Jane. Something she would love to avoid...

Lisbon didn't know where to start. There were still shadowy parts of last night, mostly from the getting back home part. She remembered the Truth or Dare game all right and then there came the interesting stuff. She didn't know what hit her to flirt with Jane so shamelessly. Of course, alcohol did its magic, but she knew it wasn't just that. She always had a thing with Jane and she was aware of it, but she thought that it was under control. Seems like her wall wasn't very strong after all...

Lisbon didn't regret what happened though. Not a second of it! She wondered what Jane was thinking, and she desperately wanted to hear his opinion. It was a strange thing really. Jane used to tell her his opinion without asking; however, now he was all silent. It killed her not knowing where he stood now, if the kiss, or more like kisses, they shared meant anything to him. She wanted to know why hadn't he mentioned it, why hadn't he teased her about it... And why did he lie with her in the morning? He could have told her everything when they woke up, but he didn't.

Maybe he regretted it. Maybe he was more drunk than she thought he was, and that's why she could easily seduce him. Seduce... Is that really what she did? What did she want from him?

Lisbon was sure she didn't want him to be just a one night stand. No, he was important to her. He was her friend, her best friend probably. Actually, Lisbon had to admit, he was the best man she had ever been with. Even though he had a dark past with a depressing, sad part of him, he was the most amazing guy she had ever met. He sure as hell annoyed her to death, but he also made her smile with his antics. He made her work and her life so much more fun!

That was the reason she never allowed herself to consider him as more than a friend.

Though now, whenever he was near her, Lisbon's blood went racing through her veins. Not to mention when he touched her! And actually, Lisbon had to realize that Jane did touch her rather often...

She knew she couldn't work with him like that. It would only lead to disaster. She couldn't work if she couldn't think straight, and with Jane within sight she was lost.

She snorted at how ironic the situation was.

Lisbon had always known that Jane would be the end of her career, but she never imagined it this way. She guessed he would piss off someone big and powerful and it would cost her job to clear it. Or he would get them all in some serious trouble and she would get fired because the bosses would blame her for letting him on a loose leash. Maybe she would die trying to save him, or fix his mistake...

But she never thought that she would lose her job because she couldn't clear her mind, because she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Because she couldn't concentrate on her duties when Jane was around.

She thought she was lost when she hired him, but she was finding out that it only happened when somewhere along the years of working together, she fell in love with him..

No, they certainly couldn't avoid it and put off talking about it anymore. She just had to find out why hadn't he told her. What was his reason to hide it?

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her heart as she thought about that. She realized that she wanted to be with Jane. She wasn't just playing with him; it was so much more. And the thought of him regretting what they almost did made her ache in so many impossible, surprising ways.  
>She had fallen for Jane. Badly. Now she saw it clearly and it was choking her. It was a huge lump in her throat that didn't let her breathe normally. Why did she always have to fall for the bad guys? Or the ones that didn't love her back?<p>

She hated the thought of losing him because of this, though. She was quite sure she could handle herself if they talked about it and she knew that Jane didn't feel the same way. It would be painful, but their friendship was more important to her. Lisbon didn't know how, but she was sure she would deal with her feelings...

She looked at her watch. She lay there for more than an hour. It didn't feel like that much. She was still exhausted and she felt a little broken. Thinking about Jane made her feel vulnerable, and it was uncomfortable. She didn't like to be fragile.

She was always the tough, badass cop, but whenever the subject was him, she was helpless. The always confident Agent Lisbon disappeared and a shy, scared, vulnerable Teresa emerged from deep inside of her.

She couldn't make a mistake now. She had to be one hundred percent sure about things when she stood in front of him.

Damn him!, she thought. Why did he have to be so... So him?

She loved him for being who he was, and at the same time, she hated him. She never understood the meaning of 'loving the other's flaws' until now. But as she thought of Jane and everything he was, she had to realize she couldn't imagine him without his teasing, his annoying smugness and his hopeless urge to piss everyone around him off. She loved that he was so smart and that he was perfectly aware of it; she loved that he was irresistible, loved that he was so broken... She loved him when he annoyed her, and when he made her laugh or blush. She even loved him when he embarrassed her in front of the whole team.

She didn't care because he was Jane. She acted like she hated it, but later when she was at home, under the shower or tucked in bed she always looked back on those little moments with amusement. She couldn't help but find them entertaining.

Lisbon sat up on her bed. She listened carefully and heard Grace's giggle from the garden. She worked herself upright on the bed with a sigh and put her feet on the floor. She wandered to the window and looked down.

There were Rigsby and VanPelt sitting on the bench, their sides touching and the man had his arm around the redhead. They looked so happy. She was kind of jealous.

Cho was sitting across them on the other bench, a small wood table between them. He was reading a book, probably trying not to be the third wheel.

Jane was nowhere to be seen. She wondered where he could be. If she knew him well, and she liked to think that she did, he was in his room, taking a nap.

Yes, now she was completely sure. She had to talk to him. She was confident about her own feelings or at least ready to discuss the situation with Jane. If only she had any clue what was his opinion... It would be so much easier to go there and tell him that she remembered if she knew how he would react.

As she turned away from the window, she felt her heart beat faster. Her stomach lifted in her chest and her hands were trembling. She fisted them and kept them at her sides. She had to do this sooner or later. So why not do it right away?

Before she stepped out of her room she looked back once more and that's when she spotted something. It was laying on her nightstand, totally forgotten. Her eyes widened as she saw it and she stopped in her tracks. She never realized that it could have a different, deeper meaning than she first thought.

It was the red rose Jane gave her that morning. At the time she only thought about it as a nice gesture, but now standing in her doorway, half out of the room with crazily racing heart a thought crossed her mind.

Jane did remember all the things from yesterday, right? So maybe this red rose was meant to symbolize something. After al,l you don't give a rose, let alone a beautiful red rose, to someone who you wouldn't like to be with. Red roses have an international, unmistakeable meaning. It was the symbol of love and passion.

Her breath caught in her throat; she stared at the flower, amazed at how much this small thing could mean.

After a minute her head started to clear out and the shaking of her limbs stopped. She made up her mind and she was sure what she had to do. With a soft smile on her lips she tore her gaze away from the rose and closed her door, turning in the direction of Jane's room.

….

Jane was indeed taking a nap. Or rather just stretching out on his bed while thinking about Lisbon. From the open window he could hear Wayne and Grace, chatting and teasing each other, just like they used to before they were forced to break up. Jane guessed Cho was there with them too, trying to be transparent. He wouldn't like to be in his place in those situations. He always thanked God that he had Lisbon to annoy and to talk to.

He wondered what she would do when she remembered. For him, he could never forget the silky touch of her skin under his fingers and the sweet, barely there kisses she breathed on his neck. It still made his heart jump and he knew it always would.

He hoped she wouldn't freak out. He didn't want to lose her because of this, and he wouldn't let something like this ruin their friendship. Lisbon was all he had left, the closest thing to family for him. Actually, now he considered the team as family, but Lisbon was always the closest to his heart. Maybe that's why he fell in love with her. Or maybe just because she was so much like him. She had a broken side too, an unforgettable pain from her past that would haunt her all her life. They needed each other because they understood each other.

Lisbon was now so much a part of his life that he couldn't imagine living without her. And if that meant that he had to repress his love for her and settle for friendship, he would do it. He would try his best to stay away from her as much as possible, stay out of her personal life. And even though it would kill him, he would be there to watch her get married and have children with another man. Because that was what a best friend did.

If she chose him to be her friend and nothing more, he would be the best friend anyone could imagine. He would be there when she needed him, and even when everyone else left her. He would be there to protect her, and when she ran away from the world, he would be there to share her loneliness. He would make her laugh if that was what she needed and he would stay silent if she asked him to.

Because even if she didn't love him back, he needed her in his life more than anything...

He never even allowed himself to hope that he could have any chance with Lisbon. Although she was broken like him, he was in a much worse place. She deserved better than him; she deserved perfect. And Jane was pretty sure that Lisbon knew he wasn't good for her when she was sober. That was the reason why he guessed she would freak out.

She was Lisbon. She followed the rules and her work was her life. How could she think about him, her consultant, as more than a colleague and friend?

Even though he was never one to believe in miracles, now he couldn't help the almost childish hope blossoming in his heart that maybe, somehow, Lisbon did feel something for him, that he had some chance at winning her heart. He just had to play the right cards, say the right thing at the right time, and someday in the future she would realize how important she was to him.

That was when a quiet, hesitant knock sounded on his door. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he listened. He could still hear Grace talking outside, so that meant neither her or Rigsby could be on the other side of the door. Maybe it was Cho. Or...Lisbon. A slight shudder ran down his spine at the thought of her. Because if it was her, it meant that all the others were still outside, and they were alone in the house.

When he heard the knock again he stood up.

"I'm coming!" he said loudly to win some time to calm down. He rubbed his hands on his leg, trying to dry them. He turned around and ran his eyes over his room. Everything was in place, the basket in the armchair, carefully hidden from curious eyes with a blanket.

Then, he took a big breath and walked to the door. He swung it open and a happy grin immediately spread on his face when he saw that it was Lisbon.

His smile faded a little when he saw her expression. It made him a bit confused. She seemed confident and determined, but there was a strange, dark glowing in the depth of her green eyes.

He couldn't make out her intentions though, so he decided he had to let her tell him...

...

Lisbon stood in front of Jane's door, her heart thumping in her ear. She breathed slowly, evenly, and tried to stay still when she heard his voice.

When he opened the door, she could tell she was right. He did have a nap; his hair was tousled and she saw tiny wrinkles on his vest. His eyes were sparkling blue and a charming smile was plastered onto his face.

Her lungs filled with air as she gasped and suddenly she couldn't find her words. She didn't know what he could see on her face but his grin disappeared and he curiously raised his eyebrow instead. The curve of his lips, though, told her that she was welcomed.

She stood on one leg and then the other and tried not to act too quickly. She didn't want to rush anything, right? But he looked so incredible with his blond hair standing up in all possible directions and that wicked little smirk in the corner of his mouth made her blood boil...

"Lisbon! What do I owe this lovely..." he started, but she didn't let him finish.

Instead, she stepped inside his room, reaching out and cupping his face. She saw his bewildered expression before she closed her eyes. She crashed her lips into his, and she heard his moan. Her arms went around his neck, and she pulled him closer. Jane didn't hesitate a second; he kissed her back instantly, his hand sliding down her back to her waist. Lisbon sighed softly when he nibbled her lower lip, and she teased him with a twirl of her tongue. He growled and squeezed her even tighter to himself.

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air. Lisbon pulled back a little to brush a strand of hair off his forehead.

"...surprise?" he finished his previous question with a smile, his eyes dark with desire. He never let go of her waist, his face still mere millimeters from hers.

"Jane? Shut up!" she murmured and kissed him again. This time it was him who deepened the kiss hungrily. It was time to keep his promise from yesterday.

As they stumbled back into the room, Jane kicked the door to close it. He kissed down Lisbon's neck and she let out a giggle just as the door shut with a satisfactory thump.

**So…. Yeah, I've got to admit, I always liked happy endings… ;)  
>What do you think? Please tell me your opinion in a review! I'm really curious as always. Your reviews keep me alive, never forget it! :)<br>Thank you for reading and reviewing! The epilogue will be up soon. I mean, really soon! :)  
>Until then, xxx<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**Hi my fantastic readers, here is the promised epilogue! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter, and I really hope that I didn't disappoint anybody! Please feel free to tell me if you didn't like it though…**

**Thank you all for reading this story, and I would like you to know that every review and every alert that I got made my heart melt! You are truly a miracle for me and a real inspiration every time! :)**

**One last huge thanks goes out to _MarvelDC superhero fan_ for being an awesome beta reader! **

**So, here comes the epilogue, I really hope that you will like it! **

**Cheers! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't think it's necessary to say that as much as I hope I did, I don't own this wonderful show, nor the amazing characters…_

_Epilogue_

Patrick Jane lay on his favorite couch in the CBI bullpen. There was quiet chatter around him, just the usual banter from Cho and Rigsby, sometimes with the comments of VanPelt. They were doing paperwork for days now and it was driving Jane crazy. He was bored and he had nothing to entertain him. Lisbon was in her office, the blinds closed. Sometimes the boss came and went in, then after a few minutes disappeared again. The team hadn't seen Lisbon since this morning when she came out for a coffee.

Jane sighed and went into the kitchen. He made a tea for himself and automatically glanced in the direction of Lisbon's office on his way back to his couch. He sipped his drink and looked at Cho. The agent felt his stare and looked up, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

"You want to play a game?" Jane asked even though he already knew the answer. Cho didn't even bother to say it out loud; he just turned back to his work with a roll of his eye.

Jane grimaced and he heard Grace chuckle. He started to tap his feet on the floor, first randomly then making a rhythm. He was really starting to get into it when he heard Rigsby's growl.

"Jane, stop it!" the man's voice was tired and suddenly Jane felt a bit guilty. It was one thing that he was bored, but the others haf been doing paperwork all week. It must have been hell for them.

Jane put his cup down and pulled out his phone. He decided it was time to cheer Lisbon up. She was probably just as fed up with work as everyone else. He thought for a second before he composed the text. He typed quickly, impatient to see her response..

_'Hi Lisbon! I bet you're just as bored as me... Let's lighten up this day! J.'_

He sent it and crossed his fingers, hoping that she wouldn't just ignore it.

It seemed like hours until his phone finally vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he had a message. Jane opened the new text from Lisbon eagerly.

'_You read my mind, as always! I'm open to suggestions here...L.'_

Jane could barely repress his excited squeak. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he thought about the answer. Then, his fingers ran over the buttons.

_'You know, I can't help but wonder what lingerie you're wearing today... Please tell me it's that sexy green lace underwear!'_

He held his breath when he sent it. He was ready for an outburst. He glanced up to Lisbon's door, expecting her to storm out and yell at him at any moment. Even though he was just teasing her, she might have been in a bad mood. When she didn't appear in the bullpen, he let out a sigh of relief. However, when she didn't answer for a few minutes he started to squirm in his seat. Why didn't she answer? Did he hurt her feelings? Did she think it was rude? Was she so angry that she had to repress her anger like this? Or maybe she hadn't read it...?

He was starting to get disappointed that maybe she wasn't up for a little playing today when his phone lit up. He grabbed it with childish happiness. His breath hitched in his throat when he read it, and he gripped his phone so tightly that his knuckles became white.

_'Sorry, but I have to say I'm not. That green one is in the laundry. Today I'm wearing my panties with text declaring 'Jane's' on it...;)' _

He gulped and had a hard time staying where he was. He kept telling himself that they were at work; he couldn't just run into her office and make out with her. Jane still couldn't believe that Lisbon was text flirting with him! His boss, the pocket rocket of the CBI, the always serious and tough Senior Agent Lisbon! So much had changed since the little teambuilding trip they went on...

He convinced himself that it was only fair if she teased him back. Though two could play that game...  
><em>'That is so hot! Makes me want you even more. But I think you might be interested that I'm not wearing any kind of underwear...'<em>

He almost laughed when he hit send. He could see the interested eyes of the team members. He looked up and caught VanPelt's head snapping back to her papers. He grinned and stood up again. With cup in hand, he made his way back into the kitchen. He needed some privacy as he was already bracing himself for her answer. He could only imagine what she would write...

Jane didn't expect her to come out of her office, though. So he was surprised when he heard her footsteps and then the opening of her office door. He stepped closer to the bullpen so he could see her.

"Jane! In here! Now!" he heard Lisbon's urgent voice. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was mad. When he walked into the bullpen, their eyes met. He saw the playful glint in her eyes, but her face did seem angry. He immediately understood and knew that he needed to play along. He hissed a little when he hurried towards her office and made a guilty-but-trying-to-seem-innocent face. Lisbon went back into her office and as he approached he couldn't make out her form because of the blinds.

"Somebody's in trouble..." he heard Rigsby muttering before he entered the office.

He closed the door after himself and turned around, looking at Lisbon who was walking towards him.

Her eyes were wild, a fire was glowing deep in the green. It made his stomach twist, the need for her spreading in his body. He stepped forward and met her lips with matching passion, his arms closing around her as he pressed her into him.

When they pulled back, just enough to get some air, he kissed a light, wet trail up to her ear.

"Hi!"

Lisbon shivered and her fingers, that were tangled in his hair the moment his lips landed on hers, now started to wander south.

"Did you say something about no underwear?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Did I?" he murmured, teasing her earlobe. She groaned and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Let's find out..." she gasped and before he could bite her neck she turned her head and kissed him deeply.

...

Ten minutes later Lisbon's door opened and Jane came out, Lisbon following him closely. His face was serious but he had a cocky little sparkle in his eyes.

"Liar!" Lisbon muttered disappointedly to him.

"Well my dear, you don't wear panties with the text 'Jane's' either, so you don't get to complain..." he grinned at her as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Do I have one?" she asked amusedly "Think, Jane! I thought you were good at that..." she mocked him when she stopped in front of the coffee machine. She turned to him with a sassy face, one eyebrow arched incredulously.

"Oh I am. Only I can't when you write such things...God, so sexy..." he shut his eyes with a delighted expression and stepped behind Lisbon, crowding her. He put his hands on her hips and she sucked in a breath.

"Jane! We're at work..." she warned him.

"We weren't ten minutes ago?" he purred into her ear, his hot breath caressing her skin.

"Jane, this is a public room," she moaned desperately when his mouth started to work on her neck. He kissed, bit, then lapped it all up with a slide of his tongue. "Anybody could walk right in and see us!" she whimpered.  
>"And? I don't care Lisbon! When do you want to tell them anyway?" he asked, his lips hovering over her shoulder.<p>

"Soon, Jane... It's just... It's still so new for me and..." she explained and turned to him. He was still standing so close and she looked directly into his eyes. They were full of understanding and love. "And even when we tell them, you can't do this!" she told him, motioning between the two of them. He pursed his lips together in a pout but took a step back.

A beeping told Lisbon that her coffee was ready and she turned her back to Jane to get the cup out of the machine.

"And now, as much as I hate it, I have to get back to paperwork..." she sighed and she started for her office. Before she could leave the kitchen, Jane snatched her wrist and spun her around, almost causing her to splash her coffee on herself. "Jane!" she squeaked but she didn't have time to say anything else because his lips were on hers. He kissed her gently, his sweet mouth consoling her in a way. He broke the kiss after a moment, pressing a peck on her lip one last time. "Thank you!" she murmured with still closed eyes.

"I love you!" he told her and she smiled.

„I love you too!"

They pulled away from each other and walked into the bullpen side by side.

Rigsby and VanPelt looked up as they entered and greeted their boss with a grin. Cho also waved when he glanced up. Jane was just about to pass by Grace's desk to settle back on his couch when the redhead cleared her throat. He stopped and Lisbon, who was going a step after him, bumped into Jane a bit.

He turned his head to her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Ehm..Jane...Your zipper..." she muttered, entirely too embarrassed as she motioned towards his pants. "Yeah, and Boss your blouse...eh, you missed a button..." she pointed at her own chest.

Jane chuckled and quickly pulled up his zipper. He looked over at Lisbon who was buttoning her shirt with a deeply red face. Her blush covered her cheeks and the sides of her neck. Jane thought she was adorable ,but he also knew that Lisbon wished she could disappear right then. When she glanced up, their eyes met and he saw a hidden smile in her sparkling green ones. He grinned widely and leaned to her.

"I guess at least we don't have to worry about telling them, do we?" he said to her quietly and Lisbon rolled her eyes. Her pursed lips trembled as she tried to repress her own smile.

Grace stared at them with amazement and happiness on her face. Her beaming couldn't be any more obvious and her eyes were shining even when she looked away, giving the two a little privacy. Rigsby and Cho just gaped at her. They couldn't really believe what they saw. The taller agent searched VanPelt's eyes and when she finally turned towards him he raised his eyebrow. The redhead nodded and covered her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter. Cho, the always cool and moderate Agent Cho, stared at his boss shamelessly. His eyes were the size of saucers when Jane leaned close to Lisbon and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes with a caring and loving look before she taking a step back.

Jane waited until Lisbon was in the doorway of her office. Then he jogged after her and, in the intensive stare of their friends, he stepped in front of her, blocking her entryway.

"Jane, let me in..." she murmured in a warning tone, but an amused smile was hiding under her serious expression.

"Wait, if they know it..." he nodded towards the bullpen, "does that mean I get to do this?" he asked before kissing her again, this time full on the lips.

Lisbon let out a muffled moan as the sudden move pushed her back against her door. Her right hand was still clutching her coffee cup and she had to remind herself that it was there in order not to drop it. However, her other hand came up involuntarily and grasped the curls at the back of Jane's head. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and her eyes rolled back into her head. This man's lips could do magic...

They stood like that for a few moments before Lisbon came back to reality. She pushed at Jane's chest until he pulled back with one last kiss.

"No, you can't do that!" she chuckled and pushed him at least a step away from her. Just in case. He had a smug little grin on his face as he allowed her to put some space between them.

"Do I get to take you out tonight, then?" he asked then, the idea of a nice, romantic dinner forming in his head. Maybe even candles; he wasn't sure yet...

"I'll think about it!" she winked. He looked after her while she made her way to her desk, her door wide open. Jane leaned on the frame and watched her with a grin.

"You can't deny it; you enjoyed it too!" he told her. Without looking up from her desk, she snorted. Jane laughed as he started to walk away. "I love you too!" he shouted back, halfway to his couch. "Hello, Sir!" he greeted Lisbon's boss with cheer and plopped down into his usual spot.

"Agen Lisbon? Do you have a minute? I guess you have something to tell me..." Jane heard the boss' voice when the man called out to Lisbon.

"Ooohhh…" Jane murmured suspiciously as he repressed a chuckle and snuggled into his pillow, making himself comfortable, preparing for the upcoming "show"...

**And this is The end! I'm interested in your opinion, so please please review! It would mean the world! :)  
>Actually I have a new idea for a fic, but I don't know when I'll be able to upload it… It contains a case with a lot of twists, some hot roleplay from our favorite pairing, a bit of teasing from Jane and lots of eyerolls from Lisbon. Also it would be (of course) a Jane&amp;Lisbon story… What do you think? :)<br>I wish everyone a great summer with lot of relaxing and lot of laughter! :)  
>Thank you again for reading this story and for reviewing!<br>Feel free to connect me with questions or anything you want… You know how to reach me! :)  
>Until next time, xxx<strong>

**PS.: It's Robin Tunney's birthday today, so Happy Birthday Robin! We love you! :)**


End file.
